TRUE COLOURS
by Mae Otsuka
Summary: UPDATE… akhirnya : Ada sedikit angst di dalam,IchiHime, mulai adanya HitsuRuki. Dan awal pergerakan IchiRuki. Bingung? Saya juga. Mari dibaca :D
1. Chapter 1

Ngehe~ (=..=)

Ini fanfic pertama sy :D

Author?hehe..Nggak ada bakat apapun kok dalam menulis. (=..=)ngehehehe~maka dari itu,ceritanya enteng alias gampang dicerna~selain itu di fanfic ini main charanya Rukia. Rukia. Rukia~hope u don't mind

Ngehe~mungkin lebih baik kalau dibacanya pelan-pelan aja,habisnya banyak sih.

Enjoy~!

**Disclaimer**:

BLEACH © Kubo Tite

TRUE COLOURS © Mae Otsuka

Main Pair: RukiaxIchigo

Adventure-Romance xD

RnR please: D !

* * *

_**You with the sad eyes**_

_**Don't be discouraged **_

_**though I realize**_

_**It's hard to take courage**__**,**_

_**In a world full of people**_

TRUE COLOURS—Cahaya matahari yang menjerjang tembus dari kordennya membuat mata ichigo sedikit demi sedikit terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia mengucak matanya dan menguap keras.

'wanjirt..masih ngantuk..jam berapa ini?' gumamnya seraya memperhatikan jam dindingnya. Lalu, Ia melihat sekelilingnya. Mencari keberadaan Rukia. 'mana si bodoh itu?' gumamnya lagi.

Suara kedoran dari arah jendela Ichigo membaut Ichigo mau tak mau membiarkan cahaya matahari yang sangat terang itu masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Sesungguhnya ia malas akan sinar yang membuat mata sayunya terbuka.

"Oy," seru Rukia dari luar jendela.

"UWAAAAAAA!" teriak ichigo kaget akan keberadaan Rukia yang tidak ia kira sebelumnya. "Apa-apaan kau di luar sana bodoh!"

"Aku tidak bisa membuka jendelanya. Jadi aku duduk di jendela ini sampai kau terbangun. Lihat betapa baiknya aku tidak membangunkanmu dimalam larut." Alasan Rukia santai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Cepat masuk!" Ichigo membuka jendelanya dan menyuruh Rukia untuk masuk. "Dari mana saja kau!" tanyanya.

"Dari Urahara." Jawab Rukia pendek. Ia langsung mengganti wujudnya menjadi gigai.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Aku mempelajari hal baru. Yaitu—"

"GOOODD MORNINGGG ICHIGOOOO~!" teriak Isshin. Ayah Ichigo sambil menendang Ichigo hingga jatuh.

"_Oyaj_i! Apa yang kau lakukan pagi-pagi seperti ini! minggir!" teriak Ichigo.

"Selamat pagi _Ojii-san_." Sapa Rukia pada Isshin menendangkan suasana dengan nada imutnya.

"AKKYAAA~Rukia-chan~selamat datang! Kapan kau datang? Bagaimana kau bisa di sini? Ayo ikut sarapan pagi dengan kami!"

"Ah,tidak usah terima kasih. Saya hanya—"

"Sudaah..tidak usah sungkan,anggap rumah sendiri." Ajak isshin. "Oy Ichigo,sebaiknya kau cepat ganti kau tidak malu pada Rukia-chan?"

"Sial." Keluh Ichigo.

"Terima kasih _Ojii-san_. Permisi dulu Ichigo-san." Kata Rukia sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kami tunggu di bawah ya Ichigo!" seru Isshin sambil membawa Rukia ikut ke bawah.

"Ichigo-san?" tanya Ichigo. "menjijikkan.."

Di bawah,Isshin dengan senang membawa Rukia ke ruang makannya. Yuzu serentak bertanya,

"Ah Rukia-chan? Kapan kau datang?" tanya Yuzu sedikit kaget.

"Baru tadi pagi. Hanya saja,langsung lewat kamar Ichigo."

"Eh?"

"Tidak usah ditanya bagaimana cara saya bisa ke sana. Sungguh." Jawab Rukia masih dengan nada yang meluluhkan pikiran negatif Yuzu.

"Baiklah,hehehehe..Selamat pagi~" sapanya Yuzu.

"Selamat pagi Yuzu-chan"

"Bisakah kau segera menghentikan aktingmu yang bodoh itu?" kesan Ichigo baru turun dari tangga dengan seragam sekolahnya dan membawa tas malas-malasan.

"hohoho..apa yang kau bicarakan barusan Ichigo-san?" tawa Rukia genit, lalu ia berbisik di samping Ichigo masih dengan tampang yang imut. "Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau masih saja bicara yang tidak-tidak."

"Ugh.." keluh Ichigo lagi.

"Aku tidak bisa menghentikan kebiasaan imut ini,lagipula aku sudah membangun image ini cukup lama. Kau tidak..keberatan kan?" katanya dengan mata iblis.

"HUH!" kesalnya. Ia cepat-cepat memakan sup misonya dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "_Iteki_!"

"Ah! Ichi-nii! Rukia-chan belum selesai memakan sarapannya. Setidaknya tunggulah dia Ichi-nii.."kata Yuzu. Diikuti anggukan Isshin yang mantap. "Itulah yang harus pria sejati lakukan pada seorang wanita!" teriak Yuzu dan Isshin bersama-bersama.

"Dan itu adalah pernyataan terbodoh yang pernah kudengar."keluh Ichigo malas.

"Selamat pagi," sapa Karin yang baru turun dari kamarnya. "Hm?sudah mau berangkat?" tanyanya.

"Tidak, aku masih harus menunggu putri pendek ini. Mereka berdua memaksaku melakukannya."

"Selamat pagi,Karin-chan." Sapa Rukia manis. Tapi Karin tidak menjawab sepatah katapun. Hanya memperhatikan Rukia dengan pandangan kosong.

"Baiklah."kata Rukia, "Aku selesai. Terima kasih banyak _minna_."

"Kau boleh datang kapan saja Rukia-chan~" seru Yuzu dan Isshin.

"Ayo cepat!" suruh Ichigo sambil mendorong Rukia untuk cepat keluar dari ruangan itu.

Beberapa detik setelah kepergian mereka berdua,Karin akhirnya bertanya,

"Kenapa ia bisa berada di sini?"

"Entahlah," Jawab Isshin. "Ia baru datang tadi pagi. Setelah kudengar ia memiliki hobi memanjat tempat tinggi,tidak ada yang perlu kukuatirkan. Selain itu aku tidak perlu curiga Ichigo melakukan yang tidak-tidak padanya."

"Ichi-nii tidak mungkin melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak!" seru Yuzu tidak terima. "Aku suka saat Rukia-chan datang kemari,ia begitu sopan dan manis." Pujinya. Isshin kembali mengangguk-angguk mantap.

"Ia seperti anak ke tigaku~" seru Isshin. Tapi Karin masih diam dan bertanya-tanya tentang keberadaan Rukia yang sering sekali menetap di rumahnya.

"Ia bahkan lebih sering kemari dari pada Tatsuki-chan." Kesan Karin.

* * *

Di perjalan menuju sekolah,

"Sudah kubilang kan! Pelawak yang bicara tentang kebodohan panda adalah Yoshida Hiro! Bukan Kuwabara! Dasar bodoh!" teriak Ichigo keras.

"Kau yang bodoh! Jelas-jelas itu Kuwabara Kazuo!" teriak Rukia tak kalah keras.

"BUKAN!"

"IYA! MEMANGNYA KAU TAU APA BAKA!"

"YANG ADA DI DALAM PIKIRANMU KAN HANYA DON KANONJI!"

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ANAK YANG BO—DOOH.."

"Geez..hentikan pertengkaran bodoh ini." Kata Hitsugaya yang tiba-tiba muncul dari atas pagar rumah melipat tangannya dengan mata sayu dan nada yang malas.

"To—Toshiro?" seru Ichigo

"Hitsugaya-taicho.." Kata Hitsugaya membetulkan nama panggilannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"ada berita dari soul society. Sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi di kota Kurakara."

'Eh? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Arrancar." Jawab Rukia.

"Apa?"

"Ya,sebenarnya kami tidak bisa memastikan apa yang akan terjadi pada kota Kurakara,mungkin bahkan Espada lebih berpengaruh di sini. Termasuk…Aizen." Jelas Rukia juga melipat tangannya. Wajahnya terlihat kembali serius.

"A—Apa? Kenapa kau baru beri tau aku sekarang?"

" Bagaimana aku bisa memberi tahumu jika kau masih tidak bisa membedakan Kuwabara dan Yoshida? Selain itu aku sakit hati karena kau mengira aku hanya tau—" jawab Rukia melecehkan dengan mata khasnya.

"SUDAH CUKUP!." Seru Ichigo

"Oleh karena itu—" suara yang lebih berat terdengar dari arah genteng sebuah rumah. Suara itu,suara Ikkaku. "—Yamamoto-taicho menyuruh kami untuk memastikan keadaan Kurakara,Apa kabar Ichigo? Lama tidak bertemu ya!"

"Ya,dan kami tidak bosan untuk bertemu denganmu Kurosaki," kata Yumichika dengan gaya wanita menyibakkan rambutnya.

"I-Ikkaku? Yumichika?" seru Ichigo.

"Ah,jangan-jangan kau melupakan aku juga," kata seorang lagi. Kali ini dari arah tiang listrik. Rambut merah yang memberi kekhaskan pada dirinya membuat Ichigo seakan lama sekali tidak melihat sosoknya.

"Renji?"

"Yo,Ichigo." Senyum Renji. Ia segera turun dari tiang listrik itu dan tersenyum senang karena melihat kawannya itu. "Perjalanan yang cukup jauh,aku—"

"Jangan bodoh." Kali ini suara wanita berambut pirang dan berdada jumbo terdengar tak jauh dari arah Hitsugaya berdiri. "Kita hanya membutuhkan waktu beberapa menit saja kan?"

"Ma—matsumoto-san?" seru Ichigo.

"Hei Kurosaki," senyumnya, "Ah, Rukia-chan~" sapa Matsumoto. "Kau terlihat cantik sekali seperti biasa ya!"

"Eh?..terima kasih?" tanya Rukia malu.

"Ya kan Taicho?" Matsumoto memeluk Hitsugaya keras.

"Hei! Ma—Matsumoto-!" seru Hitsugaya,"Lepaskan aku bodoh!" Matsumoto melepaskan pelukannya pada Hitsugaya karena gemas pada Rukia dan kembali memujinya, "Kau cantik sekali dengan seragam itu,Rukia-chan~mungkin terusan yang biasanya kau pakai sedikit lebih dimodi—,"

"Seragam?" tanya Ichigo.

"Hah!" tanya Rukia

"GA—GAKUO!" seru mereka serentak dan berlari cepat meninggalkan kawan-kawan shinigaminya tampa mengucapkan salam apapun

"Menyedihkan sekali hidup mereka, sampai sebesar ini mereka masih harus belajar berhitung semacamnya. Memang manusia itu menyusahkan.." kesan matsumoto

"Apa yang kau bicarkan bodoh? Itu kan sangat penting untuk masa depan mereka,lagipula kenapa kau memelukku tiba-tiba? Kau membuatku merinding" jijik Hitsugaya.

"Kenapa? Apa karena dada besarku yang membuatmu merinding?" goda Matsumoto

"Apa? Jangan bodoh Matsumoto!" Marah Hitsugaya. Di balik punggung Hitsugaya, Renji dan Ikkaku sudah bertampang mesum.

* * *

_NENG NONG NENG GLUNG_

Suara bel masuk baru saja dibunyikan. Di ruang loker sepatu, Rukia dan Ichigo berjalan tergopong-gopoh dengan tampang sedikit lega.

"Kenapa kau berlari lambat sekali sih!" tanya Ichigo kejam.

"Bukannya kau ! Jangan memutar balikkan kenyataan ya!"

"Aku hanya membutuhkan waktu 1 menit untuk melihat pup anjing di pinggir sana!"

"1 menit itu sudah membuat kita nyaris mati Ichigo!"

"Jika kau menjadi aku kau pasti heran dengan bentuknya yang besar dan unik! BODOH!"

"KAU YANG BODOH!"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan sih?" tanya Tatsuki yang ternyata dari tadi berdiri di dan memandang mereka heran. "Kalian aneh sekali."

"Diam kau Tatsuki.." keluh Ichigo,ia menaruh sepatunya ke dalam loker.

"Ah,Kuchiki-san,Kurosaki-chan,selamat pagi~!" sapa Inoue."Eh? kalian tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya,kami tidak apa-apa. Kami hanya membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk ke sekolah pagi ini."jelas Rukia sambil melirik Ichigo sebal.

"KYAAAA~SELAMAT PAGI KUCHIKI-SAAAANN~!" teriak Asano dengan tampang mesumnya berlari hendak memeluk Rukia.

_BUAK_

Suara pukulan Rukia ke muka Asano yang membuatnya sukses mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya.

"Ah," ucap Rukia, 'maaf,sepertinya itu kebiasaan." Senyumnya dan meninggalkan Asano,"_Ikusso minna_"

"Eh-? Ba—Baik" kata Inoue masih melihat Asano yang sekarat karena pukulan Rukia di muka. Sedang Ichigo hanya berjongkok dan memandang Asano yang naas itu sayu dan berkata "Oy..Oy..bangun Asano.."

* * *

"_Minna_~ayo duduk di tempat masing-masing." Suruh Miyako-sensei(_nama baru bikinan saya_) "Pelajaran pertama hari ini adalah Fisika dan—"

"Geez..untuk apa sih pelajaran fisika itu?" bisik Ichigo sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya malas.

"Kurasa itu untuk—"

"HUAAAAAAAAA! IKAKKU!"

"Ya ada apa Kurosaki?" tanya Miyako-sensei.

"Tida—tidak aku—"

"Geez..Aneh lagi aneh lagi..sudah jangan diperdulikan! sampai mana kita tadi? Oh—"

"Apa-apaan sih kau?" bisik Rukia

"I—Itu—" ia menunjuk-nunjuk jendela dan menunjukkan Ikakku sedang duduk di beranda jendela kelasnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Ikakku!" seru Ichigo masih berbisik,

"Woow..kelas yang ramai ya, lama sekali tidak ke sini." Kesan Yumichika di samping Ikakku

"Rukia-chaaan~berusahalah!" seru Matsumoto.

"Ra—Rangiku-san.." bisik Rukia untuk menyuruh Matsumoto untuk diam agar semua tidak melihatnya dan ichigo menoleh berkali-kali kearah jendela.

"Ah,_MINNA-SAN?" _seru Inoue kencang. Padahal ia tidak duduk di dekat Ichigo dan Rukia.

"I—Inoue—jangan keras-keras.." bisik Rukia seraya menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibirnya. Ia menoleh kearah Ichigo dan menyuruhnya meminta ijin untuk ke atas.

* * *

"KALIAN INI! KAU TIDAK TAU BETAPA KAGETNYA AKU MELIHAT KALIAN TIBA-TIBA MUNCUL DARI BALIK JENDELA? HAH!" seru Ichigo

"Kami kan—"

"KAMI APA HAH!"

"KAU KAN TIDAK USAH MARAH-MARAH SEPERTI ITU KEPALA JERUK!" teriak Renji tidak terima dimarahi begitu saja.

"_Mikan head_ (kepala jeruk-red)." Seru Rukia nakal.

"DIAM KAMU RUKIA!" seru Ichigo dengan mata iblisnya.

"Lama sekali tidak melihat kalian. Apa kabar semua?" tanya Inoue lembut

"Ada acara apa datang kemari?" tanya Ishida sambil membetulkan kaca matanya.

"Oh—kami—

_PIP-PIP-PIP_

"hollow." Kata Rukia

"Berapa?" tanya Hitsugaya yang dari tadi membelakangi mereka sambil melipat tangannya

"5," jawab Rukia

"Oss.._IKUSSO_!" seru Ikkaku dan Renji.

"Chad,tolong.." pinta Ichigo

"Tentu,gigaimu dan Kuchiki kan? Tenang saja."

"Terima kasih," senyum Rukia. "Ayo Ichigo!" Rukia dan ichigo meluncur lebih giliran Matsumoto,

"oke semuanya.._get-set_—"

"berlebihan," kesan Hitsugaya

"Oh! Jadi menurutmu berlebihan? Ya sudah! Akut tidak mau ikut denganmu!"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan sih Matsumoto.."kesal hitsugaya. "Ayo Cepat!"

**TO BE CONTINUE**

* * *

yak yak yak~chapter 1 selesai~

_Oke sampai sini dulu,jika banyak kesalahan maaf ya semuaa..*guling2dilante*_

_Review please :))sy menerima review dalam bentuk apapun kok,tapi tolong jgn kritik dalam bentuk menjatuhkan ya..hehe.. sankyuu~_


	2. Chapter 2

Woke minna~sankyuu buat yg udah review,jawaban review ada di akhir chapter yaa :D

untuk chapter ini kayaknya lebih banyak dari yg chapter kmarin ya? enjoy~

**Disclaimer**:

BLEACH © Kubo Tite

TRUE COLOURS © Mae Otsuka

Main Pair: RukiaxIchigo

Adventure-Romance xD

RnR please: D !

* * *

"_HAKUREN_!"seru Rukia

BLAAAAAAAAARRR (halah)

"Wow,kau semakin kuat." Puji Renji. "Pendek."

"Diam kau,"

"Oke,kurasa kita sudah menyelesaikan semua hollow. Jadi,sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di Kurakara? Dan mengapa Hollow yang keluar cukup banyak?"

"Tentu saja karena Aizen bukan? Seperit yang kau ketahui,kami tidak tahu kapan aksinya akan berlangsung tapi Aizen telah memberikan sinyal agar kami waspada."

"Kau tau kenapa ia ingin sekali menghancurkan kurakara?" tanya Ichigo

"Karena Kurakara adalah kota yang memiliki banyak kekuatan roh dari seluruh penjuru dunia." Jelas Hitsugaya,

"culpitnya sangat mudah ditebak,Aizen ingin mengambil dan memiliki roh-roh itu. Satu kota berhasil ia selesaikan semua berakhir." Jelas Yumichika.

Di rumah Ichigo,

"NEEEEEEE-SAAAAAAAAAAANN!" seru KON bertingkah seperti Asano.

_BUAK_

Kali ini Rukia mendendang muka KON. Masih tampa ekspresi.

"Kau masih menyimpan benda ini ya?" tanya Renji sambil memegang KON aneh

"Ya,dan ia menyebalkan." Kata Ichigo melirik KON yang masih berwajah shock. Ichigo menoleh tiba-tiba saat Matsumoto berseru,

"Benda apa itu?" tanyanya. Ia menunjuk xbox 360 milik Ichigo.

"Tidak usah banyak bertanya. Itu sebuah permainan elektronik. Kurasa akan sulit jika aku harus menjelaskan semuanya padamu."

"KEREN SEKALI!" puji Ikkaku dan Yumichika. "Aku ingin memainkannya! Aku ingin memainkannya~!"

"Ka—kalian—baiklah.."

* * *

3 jam kemudian, Ichigo masih mendapati kawan-kawannya bermain dan berebut stik xboxnya dengan geram.

"Oy,kurasa sudah saatnya kalian untuk mencari tempat menginap." Suruh Yumichika,Ikakku,Matsumoto,dan Renji sama sekali tidak ingin berkutat dari depan televisi.

"Itu karena kau menjelaskan mereka cara bermainnya bodoh," kata Rukia.

"_Urusai_!" seru Ichigo.

"Benda apa itu? Aku bahkan tidak ingin menyentuhnya." Kata hitsugaya yang dari tadi hanya duduk di jendela memperhatikan tingkah bodoh bawahannya.

"Oke," kata Renji,bangkit dari duduknya. "Ayo pergi dari sini!"

"Dasar curang! Mentang-mentang kau kalah kau menyuruh kita ikut pergi!" keluh Yumichika

"DIAM KAU YUMICHIKA!" seru Renji "sekarang kita harus mencari tempat menginap"

"Kau pikir aku tidak menyuruhmu dari tadi untuk mencari tempat menginap hah?" keluh Ichigo.

"Aku akan menginap di tempat biasanya bersama Ikakku, ya?" pernyataan Yumichika diikuti anggukan Ikkaku.

"Aku akan ke tempat Inoue,"senyum Matsumoto, "Kau ikut denganku kan,Taicho?"

"Hm." Angguk Hitsugaya.

"Aku akan ke tempat kalau kau dan Ikakku ikut?" Kata Renji siap keluar dari kamar Ichigo melalui jendela bertanya pada Yumichika.

"Dan kau…?" tanya Ichigo

"Hm? Maksudmu? TENTU SAJA AKU MENGINAP DI SINI! KAU KAN JUGA TAU HANYA DI SINILAH TEMPATKU BISA MENETAP!" seru Rukia

"JANGAN KIRA INI RUMAHMU SENDIRI _AHO_(tolol-red)"

"_AHO_! TEGANYA KAU! DASAR _MIKAN HEAD_!"

"_MIKAN_! KAU KUMAKO!"

"KUMAKO?"

"YA BERUANG GENDUT! KENAPA? KAU KEBERATAN!"

"AKU TIDAK MAU BERUANG! AKU MAU KELINCI! AKU MAU KELINCI!"

"KELINCI TERLALU BAGUS BUATMU _BBAKAAAAA_!"

"O—Onee-chan..kurasa—"

"_KOTAMARI KON_!" seru mereka berdua

"HEEEEEEEE…"

"Wah..makin akrab mereka..suara mereka masih terdengar dari jarak sejauh ini,hihihi" kata Matsumoto terkikik.

"Orang-orang berisik." Kesan Hitsugaya.

* * *

_PIP-PIP-PIP_

"Ada Hollow." Kata Rukia mendapat informasi dari ponselnya. "lagi.."

"Kau saja,lagipula hanya 1 hollow kan?" tanya Ichigo sambil bermalas-malasan di kasur dengan handuk di atas kepalanya "Kalau sudah, kau sudah siapkan air panas."

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak ingin menyerang hollow?Bukan kau yang biasanya,"

"Aku capek karena tingkah bocah-bocah itu. Dan KAU! Dan kurasa mereka juga malas mengurus 1 hollow itu" Yang dimaksud Renji dkk.

"hh.."keluh Rukia, "Baiklah."

"eh,hei, jangan-jangan kau anggap aku serius?"

"tentu saja! Mana yang benar?Tapi tidak apa,aku akan menghancurkan hollow itu. Tetapi kau berhutang cucumber eggs! (_mentimun dengan telur-yang kebetulan menjadi makanan favorit Rukia. Tidak dijual di jepang. Tapi khusus di fanfic ini dibuat menjadi jajanan semacam _)

"Oke," senyum Ichigo.

"HEI ICHIGO! BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN KAU MEMBIARKAN ONEE-SAN MENYERANG HOLLOW SEDANG KAU HANYA ENAK-ENAK TIDUR!"

"Tidak apa KON,asal ia mau mencarikan aku cucumber eggs malam ini juga!"kata Rukia

"Dasar rakus," senyum Ichigo, "Jika itu yang kau mau,baiklah.."

Rukia pun segera keluar dan melepas gigainya.

Di apartemen Inoue, Inoue menyiapkan air panas untuk Matsumoto yang kebetulan datang menginap,sedang Matsumoto menyiapkan tempat tidur.

"Sudah kusiapkan air panasnya,Rangiku-san" senyum Inoue. Tiba-tiba,

ZZZZZZZZZZINGGG (_ceritanya ini reiatsunya_)

"!"

"Ada apa Rangiku-san?" tanya Inoue, "Kenapa mendadak gemetaran?"

"Reiatsu apa ini? Tiba-tiba menjadi kuat..?"

"Re—Reiatsu?"tanya Inoue

"Ru—Rukia-chan?"

"Eh? A—Apa yang terjadi pada Rukia-chan?"

Renji,Ikkaku dan Yumichika sedang asik berbincang ria di atap Toko Urahara

ZZZZZZZZZIINGGGG…

"!"

"Bau hollow." Kata Yumichika "tapi..Bukannya hollow yang malas kita datangi tadi?"

"Serupa,tetapi..reiatsunya tiba-tiba berubah drastis—ada apa ini hei Renji!"

"…"

"Hei,Renji!" seru Ikakku

"Ru—Rukia?"gumam Renji.

Di atap apartemen Inoue,Hitsugaya juga masih berkutat di tempatnya terheran-heran dengan perubahan reiatsu secara mendadak itu.

"Hollow.." bisiknya, "Ada yang tidak beres."

"Taicho!" seru Matsumoto muncul dari bawah,"Reiatsu apa ini? Kenapa bisa aneh seperti ini, dan lagi..aku merasakan reiatsu Rukia-chan di dekatnya.."

"A—Apa? Jadi ini reiatsu milik Kuchiki?" tanya Hitsugaya

"Kurasa begitu,ia sekarang sedang mendekati hollow ini!"

"Bukan itu saja, Ini bukan hollow biasa..kira harus bergegas Matsumoto!"

Sedang di kamar Ichigo,

"Rukia?" kata Ichigo bangkit dari tidurnya. "Reiatsu ini milik Rukia dan..Ho—hollow apa ini?"

"A—Ada apa dengan onee-chan? Hei ichigo!"

"Cepat! Serahkan benda tengkorak apapun itu namanya!" paksa Ichigo

"E—Eh?"

Sedang di tengah kota, Rukia berusaha menyerang hollow itu sendirian.

"_Soneno shirayuki..some no mai..Tsukishiro_!" (_salah tulisan ya?)_ serangnya.

"GROOOAAAAA!" teriak hollow itu,akan tetapi Hollow berhasil keluar dari lingkaran es Rukia.

"Eh! Kuat juga ternyata," Rukia kembali meluncurkan jurusnya tapi, "cairan apa itu yang keluar dari mulutnya? Menjijikkan..hhh..tidak kusangka akan sesulit ini."

"RUKIA!" teriak ichigo

"Eh? Ichi—"

GROOOOAAAA! (_ini suaranya si hollow critanya_)

Hollow itu menyerang Rukia sebelum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Dengan menggigitnya keras, Rukia-pun terjatuh dari langit dimana ia berdiri.

"RUKIA!" teriak Ichigo lagi,ia berusaha menangkap Rukia dari jatuhnya. "Hey! Hey! Kau tak apa?"

"S—Sial..sakit.."

"Eh? Kenapa? Kau terluka?"

"Kurasa karena..gigitan itu.."keluh Rukia merintih-rintih. "Hollow itu terlalu kuat,sebaiknya kita menunggu yang lain..dan sepertinya..ini tindakan pertama dari Aizen."

"Eh!yang benar saja!"

"Apa kau..tidak merasakan reiatsunya yang berubah tiba-tiba?...hh..sial..sakit sekali..sudah..aku harus menyelesaikan hollow itu sendiri,"

"Hei! Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Kau terluka bodoh!"

"Kau berjanji padaku tentang cucumber egg,dank au..harus mendapatkannya..malam ini juga.."

"Jangan pikirkan hal bodoh itu Rukia!"

"Cerewet.."

"Kau yang cerewet.." suara terdengar dari atas, Renji berdiri di langit dengan zanpakutounya yang khas beringgik-inggik. "Aku juga sudah berjanji padamu Rukia,aku akan menyelamatkanmu demi apapun." Ucapnya.

"Hmph,"dengus Rukia lemah. "Mau terlihat keren..ya..?"

"Diam kau," Renji-pun melakukan aksinya dan menyerang Hollow itu sendiri.

"Aku harus..menolongnya…AAU!" teriak Rukia saat tangannya yang terluka semakin mengeluarkan banyak darah. "Si—Sial!"

"Sudah kubilang diamlah!biar aku yang menolongnya!" teriak Ichigo,masih membawa Rukia di tangannya.

"Sial,kenapa bisa..sakit sekali.? Padahal bukan di bagian vital..ku..kurasa..ia mengeluarkan racun.."

"A—Apa?"

"Bagaimana mungkin tidak..? seluruh tubuhku sakit..sesuatu keluar dari mulutnya,menjijikkan…"

"Aku akan membawamu ke ayah!" serunya berlari meninggalkan Renji.

"Hei! Jangan bodoh! Ki—kita harus menolong Re—Renji!" seru Rukia melemah berusaha melepaskan diri dari Ichigo.

"Kau yang jangan bodoh!"

"ICHIGO! CEPAT BAWA DIA! DARAHNYA SEMAKIN KELUAR BANYAK!" teriak Renji. Ichigo merespon dengan mengangguk keras dan membawa Rukia cepat.

"Hei! Le..lepaskan aku Ichi—go!" teriak Rukia.

"Kau ini berisik sekali sih! Badanmu panas Rukia! Sudah kau diam saja!"

"Pa—panas? Panas dari..ma..mana?"

"Tenanglah,sebentar lagi sudah dekat dengan rumahku.,kau ini merepotkan saja"

"…"

"Hei,bodoh? Hey! Rukia! Rukia!

Renji masih menyerang hollow itu sendiri,berbagai jurus ia keluarkan

"Sial!" keluhnya, "Kuat juga ternyata! Baiklaaaah...harus kugunakan Ban-"

"smtennizase!" seru Hitsugaya mengeluarkan shikainya. Tetapi Hollow masih saja tidak jatuh juga.

"Sial." keluh Hitsugaya,ia menoleh kearah Renji yang terlihat melemah. "Hei." panggilnya. "Jangan sekali-kali kau menggunakan bankai jika kita maish bisa menyerangnya bersama-sama. Kau sama saja membuang-buang kekuatanmu dengan percuma."

"Ba-Baik," kata Renji mendengar pernyataan tentang dirinya dari Hitsugaya.

"Daaaan..maaf aku telat," kata Ikakku.

"Da—Dari mana saja kau! Kukira kita bersama!" seru Renji.

"Yumichika mendapat masalah di ?Yumichika?"

"Sudah! Aku kita selesaikan!" seru Yumichika.

"Ada masalah apa?" tanya Matsumoto yang juga baru saja datang.

"Rambut palsunya lepas ditengah perjalanan." Jelas Ikakku terkikik.

"SUDAH KUBILANG DIAM KAN!"

* * *

"_OYAJI! OYAJI_!" panggil Ichigo sambil masih membawa Rukia yang ternyata jatuh pingsan di tangannya. "Sial! Dimana dia?"

"ICHIIIGGGOOOOO!" panggil Isshin dari atap genteng menyambut kedatangan anaknya seperti biasa.

"DIAM! INI SERIUS!" teriaknya

"Eh? Rukia-chan? APA YANG BARU SAJA KAU LAKUKAN PADA RUKIA-CHAN!" teriak Isshin melihat Rukia pucat.

"Dia sekarat! Karena hollow dengan reiatsu aneh itu! Cepat! Kau bisa menyembuhkannya kan!"

"Serahkan padaku,"Isshin kembali ke bentuk seriusnya. "Urus Hollowmu,aku yang mengurusnya."

"Be—benarkah? Baiklah! Aku akan menolong Renji!" Ichigo meluncur cepat kembali ke tengah kota untuk menyusul Renji.

* * *

Sesampai di sana, terasa Reiatsu yang aneh itu hilang. Hollow berhasil diselesaikan oleh sekelompok shinigami itu. Mereka-pun bisa bernafas lega.

"Hei? Mana hollow itu?" tanya Ichigo datang tergopoh-gopoh

"Sudah diselesaikan oleh kami,kau datang terlambat." Kata Ikakku membersihkan keringatnya. "Hollow itu rupanya mengeluarkan saja aku tergigit olehnya. Hollow yang aneh. Untung tidak ada satupun dari kita yang kena."

"Eh?" kata Ichigo,"sebenarnya.."

"Racun ini terlalu kuat,Racun ini mengandung banyak tanin(_sy ngarang abis-padahal tanin zat di dlm teh_)aku bisa mencium dari baunya kurasa..orang yang terkena bisa mati dalam waktu dekat." Jelas Hitsugaya seraya memasukkan zanpakutonya ke sarung.

"Hei,mana Rukia-san?" tanya Yumichika.

"Kau benar,mana Rukia-chan?" tanya Matsumoto, "bukannya kau selalu bersamanya?"

"…itu.." Ichigo gemetaran dan tak tahu bagaimana ia harus menjelaskan semuanya.

"Di mana dia,kurosaki?" tanya Hitsugaya mengerutkan dahinya dan melepas lipatan tangannya.

"Hei,hei!" desah Renji. "jangan katakan ia tadi—"

"Ya! Dia terkena racunnya!" Ichigo dengan gemetaran memperlihatkan wajah takut setengah matinya. "Ak—Aku tidak tahu secara pasti,tetapi.."

"A-Apa katamu?" teriak Renji.

"Ba—Bagaimana bisa?" teriak Ikakku dan Matsumoto

"ia tadi tergigit oleh hollow itu,dan kurasa—"

"Kenapa kau tidak cepat beritahu kami!" teriak Ikkaku langsung meluncur mengejar Matsumoto dan Hitsugaya di depan.

"Aku bingung! Aku sedang bingung dan panik!" kata Ichigo beralasan yang sulit diterima mereka atas kecerobohannya.

Sesampai di rumah Ichigo,Isshin terlihat susah payah mengeluarkan racun dari tubuh Rukia. Rukia yang berwajah pucat dan berkeringat membuat mereka semua semakin panic. Terumata Ichigo.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan penawarnya. Tidak apa,racunya sudah sedikti demi sedikit kukeluarkan. Memang racun yang mematikan,tetapi kurasa karena antibodinya yang bagus,ia bisa bertahan." Jelas Isshin terlihat sama leganya dengan sekelompok shinigami itu.

"Lalu..kenapa ia tidak bangun?" tanya Matsumoto sambil menaruh telapak tangannya di dahi Rukia. "Panas.."

"Ia koma." Kata Isshin. Kelegaan mereka hilang seketika. "Tapi tak apa,ia pasti akan baik-baik saja."

"….baiklah,"Matsumoto terlihat sangat kawatir. Sedang Ichigo masih tidak bisa hilang dari kepanikkannya. Ia memandang Rukia dengan pandangannya yang tersedih. Merasa amat bersalah. Dan tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Hitsugaya menepuk pundak Ichigo pelan dan berkata,

"Kuchiki akan baik-baik saja." Ucapnya. "Kau harus percaya ia akan baik-baik saja."

"Maafkan aku," kata Ichigo lemas.

"Mungkin.." Matsumoto bangkit dari duduknya, "aku perlu mencarikannya penyembuh lagi."

**TO BE CONTINUE**

* * *

Ini jawaban review~

milky-return : 'makasih~makasih~! iya..maaf buat typonya ya,yg skarang gmn?hehehe

Zheone Quin : ini udah ada adegan ichixruki marah2 hehehe,sankyuu yaa~

ichirukiluna gituloh : sankyuu :D

So-Chand 'Luph pLend' : ini sudah update hohoho :D


	3. Chapter 3

minna :)) terima kasih buat yang udah baca ya~

balasan review ada di bawah,enjoy!~

**Disclaimer**:

BLEACH © Kubo Tite

TRUE COLOURS © Mae Otsuka

Main Pair: RukiaxIchigo

Adventure-Romance xD

RnR please: D !

* * *

"Tidak apa..Kurosaki-kun, ia akan baik-baik saja. Dalam waktu dekat ini ia bisa bangun dari tidurnya. Sebagian kecil racunnya masih berada di dalam tubuhnya, tapi kurasa—" Inoue sejenak berhenti menjelaskan penjelasan kesehatan Rukia setelah melihat Ichigo memperlihatkan Rukia dengan mata kesedihannya. Inoue tidak bisa menahan hal itu. Ia ingin Ichigo selalu bahagia seperti yang selama ini ia suka. 'Kurosaki-kun sungguh-sungguh mengawatirkan Kuchiki-san..' pikirnya. "—ia..ia akan segera sembuh..Kurosaki-kun.." jelasnya kembali.

"Terima kasih Orihime,"senyum Matsumoto, "Maaf telah memanggilmu malam-malam."

"Tidak apa,aku sedang tidak repot kok..hahaha" Kata Inoue dengan gaya malu-malunya yang khas.

"Inoue," panggil Ichigo.

"Eh? I—Iya?"

"Terima kasih."

Inoue tersenyum dengan manisnya. Walaupun mereka tidak saling bertatapan muka karena Ichigo tidak bisa memalingkan wajahnya dari Rukia, Inoue bisa mengerti itu dan mengangguk. Dengan mantapnya ia menjawab, "Iya!"

* * *

3 hari kemudian. Rukia masih tidak bangun juga dari tidurnya. Ichigo sudah tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan baik di sekolah. Ia bahkan tidak mau makan bersama dengan Kojima dan Asano seperti biasanya. Ia lebih memilih untuk duduk di atap sekolah dan menatap langit. Sepulang dari sekolah,Ichigo menemukan Matsumoto dan Hitsugaya sedang duduk memperhatikan Rukia. Matsumoto semakin hari semakin pucat, sepertinya ia begitu mengawatirkan keadaan Rukia seperti halnya Ichigo.

"hm? Toshiro,Rangiku-san." Sapanya lemah. Semakin lemas saat ia melihat Rukia masih dengan pucatnya tertidur di ranjang Ichigo.

"Kami hanya ingin melihat keadaan Rukia-chan,kuharap ia baik-baik saja."

"Aku bisa mengerti itu." Kata Ichigo pada Matsumoto. "Kalian mau teh mungkin?"

"Tidak usah repot-repot,kami hanya sebentar…tapi...ia sama sekali tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Sungguh kasihan dirinya."

_PIP-PIP-PIP_

Suara sinyal hollow terdengar dari ponsel Hitsugaya.

"Ada hollow," Hitsugaya sambil mengambil ponselnya dari saku. "A—Apa!"

"Ada apa taicho?" tanya Matsumoto

"10..11..! 12 hollow! Cepat! Kita harus bergegas! _Ikusso _Kurosaki!" seru Hitsugaya. tetapi,Ichigo tidak juga bangkit dari duduknya. Ia masih saja melihat Rukia dan ingin selalu berada di samping Rukia sampai ia bangun. Hal itu membuat Hitsugaya geram,

"Hei kau tunggu apa lagi! Cepat Kurosaki!" marahnya.

"Ichigo.." kata Matsumoto.

"Aku akan berada di sini." Jawab Ichigo.

" Kita tidak punya banyak waktu! Kau urus hollownya Matsumoto!"suruhnya

"baik!"

"Aku akan menyusulmu nanti." Kata Ichigo.

"Menyusulku? Sepertinya tidak terlihat begitu. Kau pikir Kuchiki akan meninggalkanmu selamanya? Ia akan baik-baik saja! Kau dengar sendiri dari inoue-san dan ayahmu kan? Lagipula…" Hitsugaya menurunkan volume suaranya setelah melihat raut wajah Ichigo yang tidak berubah "...ia pasti tidak akan senang melihat semua orang kawatir akan dirinya."

"…"gumam Ichigo

"Aku pergi!"

"Hei Ichigo!" seru Renji tiba-tiba muncul di depan jendela Ichigo "Kau tidak akan percaya ini! Banyak Hollow keluar dan menghancurkan kota! Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan di sana? Cepat!"

"…biarkan saja Abarai,ia bahkan tidak mendengar perkataanku tadi. Lebih baik pergi saja." Hitsugaya langsung meluncur dengan kecepatan tinggi meninggalkan Renji dan Ichigo yang beragrumen tentang masalah Rukia.

"Hey bodoh! Tinggalkan Rukia di sana! Kita tidak punya banyak waktu!" teriak Renji.

"…"

"Hei!"

ZZZZZZZZZZINNNGGG..

" !"

"Re—Reiatsu ini—?" pikir Renji. "Reiatsu yang kapan lalu menyerang Rukia kan? Hollow itu—hollow aneh itu!"

"Loh? Kenapa kau masih di sini?" teriak Ikakku. "Hei dungu! Apa yang kau lakukan di situ! Tinggalkan Rukia-san di sana!"

"Kecuali." Yumichika memancarkan hawa dingin di setiap bagian wajahnya. Ia terlihat seperti Hitsugaya, "..kau ingin orang yang kau sayangi mengalami hal yang sama seperti Kuchiki."

"!" Ichigo tersentak dengan kalimat Yumichika barusan. Ia menunduk gemetaran.

"Ayo tinggalkan dia." Ajak Yumichika.

"Tunggu," Ichigo mengambil benda bergambar tengkorak itu dan berubah menjadi shinigami. "Ayo pergi."

* * *

"Membutuhkan waktu yang lama ya rupanya…hh.."keluh Ikkaku sudah mulai capai menyelesaikan hollow-hollow itu.

"Sial."keluh Renji. "Satu saja sudah susah menhabisinya..apalagi 12 hollow. Sudah mati berapa?"

"baru 2..hh.."jawab Ichigo. "Sial.."

Renji melihat sekelilingnya,terlihat tumpukan es menjalar dari jarak yang cukup jauh dari mereka. Hitsugaya telah melakukan aksinya.

"Wow,bayi jenius itu sudah mengeluarkan jurus terkuatnya,oke..aku akan mengeluarkan bankaiku,"

"Kurosaki-kun!"teriak seseorang dari bawah. Panggilan itu panggilan Inoue.

"Inoue? Chad? Ishida?" Ichigo bergegas turun dan menemui mereka bertiga. "Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini? Sebaiknya kalian pulang."

"Enak saja. Memangnya kami siapa." Kata Uryuu tidak mau kalah. "Hollow itu sungguh menyusahkah. Membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk kami membunuh 1 hollow saja."

"Oh,kau sudah membunuh salah satunya?"

"Tentu saja, kau pikir kami bodoh? Memangnya ada berapa?"

"Semuanya 12,aku dan Renji hanya membunuh 2,belum dijumlah dengan yang lain…"

"Hei,Kau..terlihat sangat pucat Ichigo.." kata Chad.

"Eh,benarkah?haha..aku hanya kurang tidur saja." jawab Ichigo berusaha tersenyum.

Inoue dan Chad mengerutkan dahi merasa kasihan melihat keadaan Ichigo. Inoue menepuk punggung Ichigo lembut dan berkata,

"Ia pasti akan segera bangun,Kurosaki-kun."

Dengan senyuman manis Ichigo mendengar pernyataanya,Inoue bisa sedikit bernafas lega.

"Astagaaaa…masih sisa banyak ya?"

"Eh? Yoruichi?" seru Ichigo melihat Yoruichi bersama Jinta,Ururu,dan Urahara di atas atap bersama-sama dengan senjata masing-masing.

"Ulah Aizen ya?" tanya Jinta

"Ya,tentu saja masalah reiatsu itu. Ia memang egois." Jawab Urahara, "Oh ya Ichigo," masing dengan gayanya yang sok misterius, "hati-hati..kurasa Aizen dan para arrancar tau tentang keadaan Rukia saat ini,"

"!"

"Ah! Kurosaki-kun!" teriak Inoue melihat Ichigo langsung meluncur menuju rumahnya, menuju tempat di mana Rukia masih tidak sadaran diri.

"Hei! Kau mau ke—"

"GROOOAAAAAA!" suara hollow menyerang mereka.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Inoue.

"Awas Inoue! Hollow ini mengeluarkan racun!" teriak Yoruichi. Ichigo merasa harus menyelamatkan mereka dan meninggalkan tujuan utamanya.

"Kau tak apa Inoue?" tanyanya

"Aku—AWAS KUROSAKI-KUN!" Teriak Inoue lagi.

* * *

Suara seakan terdengar keras hingga memecahkan ketenangan Rukia. Suara itu seakan seperti sinar matahari yang menembus kelopak mata Rukia. Rukia membuka matanya sedikit demi sedikit dan bergumam,

"I..Ichigo..?" tanya Rukia pelan.

* * *

"Sudah! Sebaiknya kalian cepat pulang ke rumah masing-masing!" pinta Ichigo.

"Enak saja! Aku tidak mau!" teriak Ishida. Ia bersikeras ingin membantu Ichigo dan kawan-kawannya agar tidak terlihat lemah. Chad meresponnya dan mengangguk keras.

"Chad..kumohon,bawa Inoue jauh dari sini." Pintanya lagi.

"Tidak," kata Inoue. "Aku..aku mau menolongmu..Kurosaki-kun,"

"I—Inoue.." keluh Ichigo,

Sedang keadaan Hitsugaya dan Matsumoto tidak sebaik yang shinigami lainnya pikir. Mereka juga mengalami kesusahan dalam membunuh hollow itu. Hanya 3 hollow yang berhasil mereka bunuh,sedang satu ini sama sekali susah mereka selesaikan. Hitsugaya mulai berikir ia harus menggunakan jurusnya yang lain.

"Taicho,mereka terlalu kuat…hhh..aku sudah tidak kuat lagi.." keluh Matsumoto,

"Sial,aku rasa juga begitu," Hitsugaya seakan tak bisa menyerang lagi,"tidak bisa lagi..aku harus menggunakan jurus—"

"_Tsugi no mai_…."

"!"

"Jurus itu-?" matusmoto menoleh kea rah suara,

"_HANASE_!" (_jurus baru lagi,sy yang bikin-trus jurusnya kuat banget deh pokoknya hahaha_)

Serangan gundukan salju di udara menyerang hollow itu hingga tak bisa bergerak seketika. Jurus yang terlalu dini untuk Rukia gunakan.

"Ku—Kuchiki?" seru Hitsugaya tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia lihat. Rukia terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Ru—Rukia-chan? Apakah itu kau?" tanya Matsumoto,

"Ya,untung aku tidak selemah yang kukira. Kulihat sekitar 12 hollow yang beracun itu menyerang Kurakara,itu yang membuatku tidak bisa diam."jelas Rukia. "Kita hanya kalah cepat saja kok….hh..uhuk! Kalau saja tidak sering menghidar dari serangan racun itu,kita pasti bisa cepat membunuhnya…sel—selain itu—uhuk! Uhuk! " Rukia terbatuk-batuk.

"Jangan sok!" teriak Hitsugaya mengagetkan Matsumoto dan Rukia sendiri. "Tubuhmu tidak sepenuhnya sembuh! Cepat kembali ke tempat tidurmu sebelum Kurosaki mengetahui hal ini!"

"…." Rukia hanya diam memandang sinis Hitsugaya.

"Hei! Kau dengar perintahku kan? Ini perintah taicho!" kata Taicho begitu ditekannya oleh Hitsugaya. "Tidakkah kau berpikir apa perasaan kurosaki saat melihatmu sok bisa berdiri tegap dan menyerang hollow barusan? Kuakui kau memang hebat tadi. Tapi—"

"Ta—Taicho.." Matsumoto mendesah agar Hitsugaya setidaknya tenang.

"Diam Matsumoto!" marahnya.

"…maaf..." Respon Rukia "..Maaf..apa taicho tahu di mana Ichigo?"

"Eh?"

ZZZZZZZZZZZINNGGGG….

Tampa tetek bengek lainnya,Rukia langsung meluncur cepat menuju reiatsu tersebut. Dan teiatsu ini adalah reiatsu milik Renji.

"Akh! Rukia-chan!" panggil Matsumoto

"Kau urus yang lain Matsumoto! Aku akan memanggil Kurosaki!" suru Hitsugaya

* * *

"Hikmtsutahime!" teriak Renji. Renji mulai geram menyerang hollow itu,karena terus saja meleset. "Sial!" seru Renji. Renji lalu terkejut melihat Rukia menancapkan zanpakutou putihnya ke tanah. Berdiri tak jauh dari dirinya,lalu berseru,

"_Juhaku_!"

Deretan es merambat ke kaki hollow itu. Membuat Hollow itu tak bisa bergerak dan mati beku oleh es. "…loh? padahal merambatnya lambat tidak sesulit yang kemarin ya?" Kesan Rukia.

"Ru—Rukia!" tanya Renji tidak percaya dengan siapa yang ia lihat.

"Oy Renji." sapa Rukia.

"Hei!" Renji mendekati Rukia dan memegang pundaknya keras, "Bagaimana kau bisa berada di sini?"

"Reiatsumu membuatku datang kemari." Jawab Rukia santai. Ia tersenyum. Tersenyum pucat.

"Hmph,HAHAHA!" dengus Renji, "Kau pasti memaksakan dirimu untuk ke sini kan? Kau ini memang bodoh ya."

"Aku tidak—"

"AWAS!" teriak Renji. Hollow yang baru saja Rukia bekukan berhasil melarikan diri. Hollow itu nyaris menangkis Renji dan Rukia,tetapi berhasil diselamatkan yumichika dan Ikkaku yang datang pada waktu yang tepat.

"Hei,Rukia-san,"sapa Ikakku tersenyum. "Kembalilah ke rumah ichigo..aku dan Yumichika yang urus ini."

"…terima kasih," balas Rukia. Pandangan Rukia yang lemah itu membuat Renji merasa harus segera mengirimkannya pulang.

"Ayo!" Renji langsung menggendong Rukia dan membawanya pergi kembali ke rumah Ichigo.

* * *

Ichigo kembali ingat tujuan utamanya. Yaitu mendatangi Rukia. Tetapi..sesampai di sana, ia tak bisa berkutik saat melihat Rukia tidak ada di tempat tidurnya. Ia memaksa KON untuk menjawabnya,tetapi KON bahkan tak tau di mana Rukia. Ia bahkan tak tau jika Rukia sudah bangun dari tidurnya.

"DASAR! KAU TIDUR SAJA SIH KERJAANNYA!"teriak ichigo

"AKU KAN TIDAK TAU! Lagipula.." KON kembali memberikan wajah soknya, "wajah pucatmu menjijikkan sekali,pantas saja nee-chan berani meninggalkan tempat tidurnya."

"KAU MAU MENGAJAKKU BERANTEM YA!" teriak ichigo memekikkan telinga.

Di balik punggung Ichigo,terlihat Hitsugaya dengan capainya ingin memberi tahu di mana letak Rukia.

"To—Toshiro?"

"hh..h.."hela Hitsugaya,"Ku—Kuchiki—sekarang—"

* * *

"Dasar bodoh!" teriak Ichigo meluncur bersama Hitsugaya menuju kota.

"tapi kau tak bisa menyalahkannya Ichigo!" teriak Matsumoto yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Hitsugaya. "Rukia-chan telah menyalamatkan kita!"

"Aku tidak perduli!" teriak Ichigo, "Ia sama saja hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri! Ia tidak perduli bagaimana perasaan orang-orang yang bingung akan dirinya! Dan lagi,aku sudah mendengar dari Toshiro bahwa ia terbatuk-batuk, tergopoh-gopoh, dan masih sempoyongan. Ia sama saja menyakiti diri sendiri!"

Matsumoto tak berani berkata apa-apa lagi setelah mendengar amarah Ichigo yang menjadi-jadi. Tiba-tiba,reiatsu kuat Rukia tercium hingga tempat mereka."reiatsu ini—" bisik Matsumoto, "Rukia-chan…dan Hollow itu berada di dekat kita saat ini,"

"Apa?" seru Ichigo dan Hitsugaya

"Benar."

Ichigo serentak mencari arah suara,dan suara itu terdengar dari arah ting listirk tepat di atas Ichigo. Rukia sedang berdiri di sana bersama Renji. Tersenyum pasi dan masih terlihat lemah. Tetapi,tangannya tak lemah. Ia menangkis hollow di balik punggungnya itu dengan santai dan penuh tarian. "mungkin..bukan saat yang bagus kita bertemu ya,Ichigo?"

"Ru—Rukia!"

"Rasanya lama sekali tidak bertemu ya,bagaimana..ka—kabarmu?"

"Hei,kau—kau yang seharusnya kutanya!" Ichigo melompat ke atas membawa Rukia ke atap genteng di dekatnya, "Apa kau baik-baik saja? Tidak ada luka kan? Badanmu masih panas bodoh! Kau ini ceroboh sekali sih!"

"Ceroboh ya..?" tanya Rukia lemah

"Setidaknya," kata Ikakku berdiri di samping Rukia. "Ia melakukan tindakan yang benar Ichigo." Rukia menjawab Ikakku dengan senyumnya yang melemah. Ichigo-pun tersenyum. Ia menarik Rukia dan memeluk Rukia dengan erat. Semua terkejut sampai tak bisa berkata apa-apa termasuk Rukia sendiri.

"Ichi—?"

"jangan..sekali-kali kau melakukan hal bodoh ini lagi…"

"…?"

Inoue memandang mereka dengan pandangan tidak enak. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia menunduk sedih tak karuan. Matsumoto berdiri di sampingnya dan berbisik

"Tidakkah kau bahagia melihatnya bahagia?" bisiknya

"…un," Inoue tersenyum pasrah.

"..kalau kau melakukan hal bodoh ini.." lanjut Ichigo masih memeluk Rukia erat, "…aku akan membunuhmu..kumako.."

Rukia melepaskan pelukan Ichigo dengan mendorongnya, dan berseru

"Ku—Kumako!"

"Ya,kenapa? Kau lupa dengan namamu sendiri?heh? beruang.."

"_URUSAI MIKAN_!"

"_MIKAN JANAI! BAKAYARO_!"

"Wow," respon Ishida saat melihat Rukia dan Ichigo kembali bertengkar seperti biasanya dalam waktu yang cepat setelah mereka berbaikan.

"Ini bagus bagi ichigo." Kata Chad. "Ia sudah membaik,"

"Membaik? Mereka bertengkar Sado.." kata Ishida.

"Tidak." Kata Inoue masih tersenyum pasrah "Kurosaki-kun..terlihat bahagia bahagia sekali Kuchiki kembali datang ke kehidupannya."

"Pucat." Ucap Hitsugaya sambil melipat tangannya bersandar di tembok.

"UHUK!" Rukia terbatuk-batuk dengan keras.

"Hei! Kau tak apa?" tanya Ichigo

"Ti-tidak a—" ucapanya tidak sesuai. Darah keluar dari mulut Rukia dan sekarang tangannya penuh dengan warna merah.

"Cepat kembali ke tempat tidurmu Rukia." Kata Yoruichi berdiri di samping Ikakku. "Kau terlalu memaksakan dirimu."

"…Yo..Yoruichi-sama.." bisik Rukia.

"Kau bisa mati jika kau masih saja begini Rukia. Tolong camkan hal ini." Kata Urahara melanjutkan.

"…U—Urahara.." bisik Rukia.

"Tentu saja." Kata Hitsugaya, "Ia gegabah. Ia menggunakan shikai yang kurasa belum waktunya ia harus lakukan.."

"Eh? shikai? shikai apa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ia menggunakan shikai tidak pernah tau seseorang yang belum pernah menggunakan bankai bisa melakukan tarian itu. Dan seseorang itu hanya kau..Kuchiki." jelas Hitsugaya dingin.

"Kenapa kau harus segegabah itu bodoh!" teriak Ichigo.

"A—Aku—"

"Tapi..berterima kasihlah padanya." Ucap Urahara sambil melihat matahari terbenam dengan indahnya. "berkatnya..'hujan' telah berhenti." Pernyataan itu diikuti senyuman Ichigo dan kawan-kawan lainnya. ia mengucapkan terima kasih untuk kesekian kalinya pada Rukia. Seseorang yang telah merubah hidupnya.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

* * *

Ini bisa disebut tamat lo sebenarnya,hahaha..tapi sy masih mau melanjutkan petualangan Ichigo,Rukia,dan kawan-kawan ~tetap membaca ya..:D untuk summary chapter selanjutnya, Rukia masih tetap gegabah. Ia tidak mau merasa dikasihani. Dan mungkin akan ada adegan Hitsu-Ruki sedikit..hohohoho! xD

Dan ini balasan review..Oke,untuk milky-return HUAAAAAA...benar! tepat! mungkin itu sebabnya sy tidak pernah membaca ulang apa yang sudah sy upload di sini. Trus itu Karakura ya? dan bagaimana mungkin sy baru tahu? selama ini sy pikir KURAKARA bodoh..bodoh..bodohnya diriku..0tapi sankyuu~please keep reading yee~

Untuk aRaRaNcHa waaa..sankyuu~!sankyuu~! iya itu semua memang salah kepala jeruk!hahaha!

untuk Nyit-Nyit sankyuu untuk koreksinya,please keep reading ya~sankyuu!

Review Please~ 


	4. Chapter 4

Woke! chapter 4nya udh sy selesaikan~makasih buat yang udah review yaa :D balasan review ada di bawah~ sebelumnya, untuk adegan Hitsu-Ruki tdk bs dibilang 'adegan' sih, soalnya ga romantis. hoho, tpi keep readin' ya~!sankyuu~

** Disclaimer**:

BLEACH © Kubo Tite

TRUE COLOURS © Mae Otsuka

Main Pair: RukiaxIchigo

Adventure-Romance xD

RnR please: D !

* * *

_**You can lose sight of it**_

_**And the darkness,**_

_**inside you makes you feel so small**_

_**But I see your true colours shining through**_

Beberapa hari kemudian, Inoue kembali memeriksa keadaan Rukia yang sepertinya semakin memburuk. Tapi lagi-lagi Inoue berkata, "Tenang saja." Ucap Inoue, "Ia akan baik-baik saja, hanya sering-seringlah di tempat tidur dan jangan terlalu banyak bergerak."

"Tidak terlihat begitu." Kata Renji sambil bersandar di tembok melihat Rukia yang masih saja terlihat lemah dan tak berdaya.

"Memang,tetapi Kuchiki-san adalah gadis yang kuat!" marahnya

"… eee...oke..?" Renji langsung mengerutkan dahinya heran.

"ICHIGO BODOH! HENTIKAN!" teriak KON berusaha menghentikan pertengkaran tidak berguna antara Ichigo dan Rukia.

"Kalau tidak kuat, ia tidak akan mungkin masih bisa bercanda dengan Ichigo dan kau seperti ini kan?' tanya Matsumoto gemas melihat Ichigo dan Rukia yang saling memukul satu sama lain.

"Oh ya, Terima kasih ya Inoue," kata Ichigo membuat Inoue luluh seketika.

"Sama-sama," balasnya tersenyum malu-malu.

"Kau dengar itu kumako? Jangan buang-buang tenaga ya. Jika kau berbuat hal bodoh lagi aku pasti akan membunuhmu! " Kata Ichigo dengan mata menejeknya yang khas sambil memukul jidat Rukia pelan.

"Roger..." kata Rukia.

Ichigo melihat Rukia masih dengan senyuman termanisnya, begitu pula Rukia. mereka saling mengejek walau satu sama lain saling mengawatirkan dan ingin melindungi. Hal itu membuat Inoue semakin sakit hati. Perasaan itu berkecambuk di dalam hatinya. Setengah sedih setengah bahagia. Ishida menepuk pundaknya,seakan tahu segala sesuatunya.

_PIP-PIP-PIP_

"Hollow lagi." Kata Yumichika. "ayo berangkat."

"Kalian sebaiknya segera berangkat ke sekolah." Ajak Matsumoto kepada Chad, Ishida, dan Inoue.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Kurosaki?" tanya Ishida masih tidak terima.

"Sudah... aku akan menyusulmu nanti" kata Ichigo sambil memegang zanpakutonya, "lagipula Tatsuki pasti kawatir, terutama padamu Inoue. Cepatlah berangkat."

"Eh? Ba—baik." Kata Inoue. Chad langsung menyuruh kawan lainnya untuk ikut turun ke bawah dan menuju ke sekolah. Beberapa kawan yang lain suddah berangkat menyerang hollow. Sedang Ichigo masih mendekati Rukia yang terbaring lemah. Lalu meliriknya sinis,

"Hei," panggilnya, "aku tau ini akan menghabiskan waktu yang lama, jadi... kau mau cucumber eggs?" Rukia langsung bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk bersila.

"kau mau membelikannya untukku?" tanya Rukia dengan mata terbinar-binar.

"ya tentu, tapi kau harus tetap berada di tempat tidurmu. Kuserahkan padamu KON."

"ROGER!" seru KON.

"huh! memangnya kau siapa..kakakku?" Rukia mengendus keras.

"Rukia…" keluh Ichigo.

"iya..iya.." senyum Rukia, "aku mengerti bodoh. Tak usah pasang wajah seperti itu"

"Dasar,kau yang bodoh. Kau mau pinjam Ipodku?" tanya Ichigo sambil membawa Ipod ditangannya.

"Kau baru beli ya?"

"Iya. Kenapa? Mau pinjam tidak?"

"Boleh."

"Kalau kau pinjam,berati kau tidak boleh pergi-pergi dari sini ya." Jelas Ichigo sambil berdiri di jendelanya hendak meluncur. "Oy Rangiku-san!Toshiro! kau tidak—"

"Kurasa aku akan berada di sini." Kata Matsumoto, "nee? Taicho?"

Hitsugaya mengangguk pelan. "Dan juga memastikan Rukia-chan tetap berada di sini." Lanjut Matsumoto.

Hitsugaya langsung melihat Rukia dingin. Rukia-pun membalas pandangannya sinis dan langsung terbaring di tempat tidurnya malas memandang wajah Hitsugaya lama-lama.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Kata Ichigo,"_YOSH! ITEKI_!"

* * *

"Naaah..Rukia-chan," Matsumoto duduk di pucuk tempat tidur Rukia,memasang wajah imutnya dan bertanya, "kau mau sup? Kare? Atau bubur mungkin? Karena pagi ini tidak ada orang di rumah... mungkin aku bisa memasakkanmu sesuatu!"

"Jangan mau, ia bahkan tidak bisa memasak." Kata Hitsugaya pelan.

"Taicho! Aku mempelajari ini dari Orihime! Dan lihat saja! Akan kutunjukkan! Kau mau bubur? Aku buatkan sekarang juga! HEI KAU!" tunjuk Matsumoto kepada KON.

"Eh? Ne—Nee-san?" KON bertampang mesum melihat Matsumoto yang tiba-tiba menunjuknya.

"TUNJUKKAN AKU DI MANA LETAK DAPURNYA!" teriak Matsumoto sambil membawa KON dengan kasar.

"Mau dapat dari mana bahan-bahannya... dasar bodoh." Kata Hitsugaya melihat kepergian Matsumoto. Lalu, Ia melihat Rukia yang terbaring dengan mata terbuka.

"Hei,Kuchiki." Panggil Hitsugaya masih dengan gayanya yang khas yaitu melipat tangan. Rukia hanya meliriknya sebentar. "tentang Zanpakutomu itu."

"Ada apa?' tanya Rukia sambil memandang langit.

"Kurasa kau memiliki masalah, seperti halnya diriku dulu saat pertama mengenal Hyorinmaru. kuakui kau hebat kemarin, tingkatan senkaimu selevel di bawah bankai. Orang yang pernah melakukan bankai pun belum tentu juga bisa melakukan itu. Jadi…" Hitsugaya membuang mukanya, "kurasa... kau cukup jenius."

"Benarkah?" Rukia tersenyum dan kembali duduk bersila di tempat tidurnya memandang Hitsugaya,.

"Cih,kenapa memangnya?" tanya Hitsugaya dengan nada malasnya.

"Kau—"

"RUKIAAA-CHAAAANN~" teriak Matsumoto sambil membawa 2 bubur dengan nampan di satu tangan dan satu tangannya membawa KON-yang sekarat- tidak tau apa yang baru saja Matsumoto lakukan padanya. "Coba ini!"

"Ce—cepat sekali Rangiku-san." Kata Rukia.

"Tentu saja! Karena aku ingin segera melihat ekspresi taicho setelah merasakan BUBUR AYAM YANG KUBUAT SECEPAT KILAT!" teriak Rangiku benar-benar marah. "Sekarang, cobalah Rukia-chan, rasanya pasti enak."

Rukia tersenyum dan mengambil semangkuk bubur itu.

"!" Hitsugaya terkejut.

Sesuatu mengingatkan HItsugaya. _Flash back _bermunculan di dalam ingatannya, terlihat seseorang berlari mendekatinya. Lalu, seseorang itu berteriak dengan kencangnya,

"_TOSHIRRRRRRROOO_!"

"TAICHO! Hei! Taicho!" seru Matsumoto. "Cepat dimakan! Kenapa? Jangan-jangan kau tidak mau memakannya?"

"…tidak..kepalaku sedikit pusing tiba-tiba.." kata Hitsugaya sambil meremas pergelangan tangannya.

"Kau terlihat pucat tiba-tiba. Ya sudah! Kalau kau tidak mau, aku mengundurkan diri fuku-taicho!" seru Matsumoto lagi

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa sih Matsumoto?"

_PIP-PIP-PIP_

"Hollow masih bermunculan?" tanya Matsumoto sambil mengambil ponsel dari tangan Hitsugaya. "Ichigo dan yang lain tidak berada di dekat lokasi itu!"

"Ayo kita harus pergi!" ajak Hitsugaya, Rukia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan mengambil chappy-pyon (_lupa!sy lupa namanya!) _miliknya. Tetapi Hitsugaya berhasil menghalanginya dengan merebutnya kasar.

"mau apa kau Kuchiki? " bisik Hitsugaya berdiri di samping Rukia. Rukia merebut kembali chappy-pyonnya dari tangan Hitsugaya.

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkan semua menyerang hollow sedangkan aku hanya tidur-tiduran di sini? Aku bukan seseorang yang mau berdiam diri menerima kenyataan pada diriku sendiri. Lagipula,terlalu banyak aku membuang-buang waktu seperti ini." Jelas Rukia lebih dingin. Hitsugaya mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti. Ia hendak berteriak,

"Kau ini—"

"Rukia-chan…" bisik Matsumoto dengan pandangan matanya yang memelas. Ia ingin Rukia tetap di tempat tidurnya sampai benar-benar sembuh tentunya. Rukia yang tak kuasa melihat hal itu, kembali duduk dan menarik selimutnya. Ia berkata,

"…baik." Dengan pelan.

"…..ayo Matsumoto," ajak Hitsugaya sambil menatap Rukia kesal.

Tak lama setelah kepergian mereka, Rukia menatap langit dengan pandangan rasanya ia membunuh orang-orang yang merasa kasihan padanya. Ia tidak ingin dikasihani. Ia muak dikasihani untuk masalah sepele. KON melihat Rukia tidak enak, ia lalu memberanikan diri untuk bertanya,

"Ne—Nee-san? Ka—kau tidak apa-apa kan?" panggilnya. Tak ada respon dari Rukia. Rukia hanya tersenyum sinis memandang selimutnya.

* * *

"Sial!" teriak Renji, ia menyerang hollow dengan malas. "Kenapa hollow-hollow ini selalu bertampang dungu sih?"

"Cerewet sekali sih! Sudah cepat lakukan tugasmu!" teriak Ikakku kesal.

"Kenapa aku tidak pernah menemukan yang cantik? Enak dipandang lah paling tidak.."

"Ada kan, si Nel? Kau ingat?" tanya Yumichika masih dengan aksi memotong-motong hollow di sekitarnya.

"Huh,aku tidak perduli dengan dia, omong-omong.." Renji menoleh kearah Ichigo yang juga asik menyerang hollow. "kalau kau hanya Rukia ya?"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ichigo terlihat linglung.

"Pura-pura tak tau dirimuu... kau suka padanya kan?" goda Renji

"Heh! gila kau!" Ichigo menghampiri Renji dengan tampang marah dan malu. "Jangan katakan kau juga tidak pernah menyukainya!"

"Hah? Aku?" tanya Renji juga ikut malu-malu.

* * *

ZZZINNGGG..

"!"

"Reiatsu ini!" bisik Matsumoto.

"Sial.." bisik Hitsugaya "anak itu—"

Tampa mendengar pernyataan Hitsugaya,Matsumoto meluncur kembali ke rumah Ichigo memastikan untuk kesekian kalinya.

"He—Hei! Matsumoto!" panggil Hitsugaya sambil ikut mengejarnya.

* * *

Matsumoto tersentak. Ia berdiri di jendela kamar Ichigo dengan diam terpaku. Ia tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun sampai Hitsugaya datang menghampiri Matsumoto dan mengguncangkan punggungnya,

"Dia..tidak apa-apa." Kata Matsumoto melihat sesosok Rukia sedang membaca di tempat tidurnya,

"Ada apa Rangiku-san?" tanya Rukia.

"Ah..tidak..ee..mana KON?" tanyanya.

"Oh,aku tidak tau. Mungkin…ia sedang keluar,kau tahu KON memang sedikit bodoh jadi ya begitulah."

"Oh,oke kalau begitu… kupikir kau akan pergi dari ,"ucap Matsumoto menghela nafas lega, ia mengajak kaptennya untuk pergi kembali menghabisi hollow-hollow di kota. Tapi Hitsugaya tidak berkutik. Ia memandang Rukia dengan tatapan tak percaya. Sehingga, membuat Rukia sendiri—

"Hi—Hitsugaya-taicho...?" tanya Rukia gugup.

"Ada apa Taicho,ayo cepat!" ajak Matsumoto.

"… di mana Kuchiki?" tanyanya. Volume suaranya membesar. Matsumoto langsung menyambar pertanyaannya dan balas bertanya,

"Eh? Apa maksudmu? Dia kan—"

"Pyon." Lanjut Hitsugaya. "Dimana Kuchiki?"

"Ta—Taicho—" Matsumoto memandang Hitsugaya dan Pyon tak percaya. "jadi ini semua—"

"EEEEEKK..EEEEKKK!" suara KON terdengar dari bawah tempat tidur.

"KON!"teriak Matsumoto dan membuka ikatan dan plester di mulutnya. "Dimana? Dimana Rukia-chan?"

"A—Aku tidak tau..Ne—Nee-chan langsung pergi begitu saja—ia memakai jubah shinigaminya, le-lengkap dengan zanpakuto putihnya..." jelas KON terbata-bata sambil menangis.

"Sial... sudah kuduga" desah Hitsugaya.

"Taicho... " Matsumoto memandang Hitsugaya nanar.

"Kita harus mencarinya, kita juga bertanggung jawab atas kaburnya Kuchiki. Kurosaki merasa kita selalu bersamanya, kita harus bergegas!" kata Hitsugaya,Toshiro langsung siap meluncur kembali ke kota untuk mencari Rukia,akan tetapi,

"Hitsugaya-taicho..." panggil Rukia a.k.a Pyon. Ia menatap Hitsugaya dengan tampang sedihnya. "Kenapa... kau bisa tau aku… bukan Rukia-sama...?"

Hitsugaya bergumam dengan pertanyaan Pyon. Ia lalu mengendus keras. Mata emeraldnya memancarkan rasa seakan tau segalanya, iapun menjawab

"…aku..seorang taicho kan?" senyumnya. Jawaban singkat itu membuat Pyon mengangguk pelan mengerti. Pyon-pun tersenyum manis.

"!"

Lagi-lagi _flashback_ muncul dalam pikiran Hitsugaya. Ia meremas rambut putih kebiruannya itu sambil mendesah gemetaran. Matsumoto memegang pipi kaptennya dan bertanya.

"Taicho? Ada apa?" tanya Matsumoto dengan pandangannya yang khawatir.

"Tidak..aku... "Hitsugaya melepas kedua tangan Matsumoto dari pipinya. "Tidak apa-apa,ayo cepat."

"Baik!"

Hitsugaya dan Matsumoto meluncur ke kota untuk kesekian kalinya mencari Rukia. Pandangan Hitsugaya masih aneh,bukan tentang flashback yang baru saja ia alami,tapi tentang bagaimana reiatsu Rukia tidak terbaca oleh mereka.

* * *

ZIINGGG….

Di toko Urahara,Yoruichi dan Urahara saling berpandangan karena terkejut merasakan reiatsu barusan.

"Reiatsu ini aneh sekali..kisuke," kata Yoruichi,"Apakah.."

"Ya,.." gumamnya. "mungkin dia.." Urahara tersenyum penuh misteri.

* * *

Di _playground_ Karakura, Rukia mengeluarkan shikei-shikei esnya. Menari seperti penari professional, zanpakuto putihnya terlihat semakin anggun dengan cahaya matahari terbenam di dekatnya. Rukia lalu tersenyum puas setelah melihat hollow berhasil ia habisi. "Uhuk! Uhuk!" batuknya lagi. "Aku harus segera kembali.."

"Yang memang sudah seharusnya..hh...h..." kata Hitsugaya. Keringat bermunculan dari dahinya. Begitu pula Matsumoto. Matsumoto berlari mendekati Rukia dan menyuruhnya untuk ke kembali ke rumah Ichigo sekarang juga.

"A—Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Rukia-chan, cepat kembalilah sebelum Ichigo tahu!" suruhnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Rukia sampai tak bisa memandang wajah Matsumoto saat itu. Ia berasa begitu mengecewakan Matsumoto.

"Maaf..aku.."

Apa yang ada di dalam pikiranmu Rukia-chan?" Matsumoto semakin memperbesar volume suaranya dengan isakan di setiap kata yang ia ucapkan.

"Hmph, kau ini..sombong sekali ya." Hitsugaya mengehela nafas. memandang Rukia datar, akan tetapi dengan nafas tersengal masih kecapaian "… kau tidak memperdulikan perasaan orang disekitarmu... kau merasa kau tak ingin dikasihani...kau ini...egois...terlalu egois."

Rukia terdiam mendengar perkataan Hitsugaya. Ia menunduk. Garis matanya tak jauh berbeda dengan Hitsugaya yang sedang marah. Ia tidak terima. Masih tidak terima. Ia merasa terlalu sering dikhawatirkan orang lain. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak. Tapi ia tak berani membentak seorang taicho. Matsumoto masih terisak. Ia jongkok dan dan memeluk Rukia. Rukia hanya bisa tersenyum pasi.

_PIP..PIP..PIIIUUT.. _

"Hollownya," kata Matsumoto sambil membersihkan air mata di pipinya, "Sudah habis….pasti—"

"RUKIAAAAAAAA!" teriak Ichigo dari langit.

"I-Ichigo? Renji? _Minna_?" panggil Matsumoto. Ia melepas pelukannya dari Rukia. "Hollownya—"

"Sudah kami selesaikan," jawab Renji, "Hei bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini!"

"Kau ini! Sudah kubilang harus berada di tempat tidur sampai sembuh benar kan!'" marah Ichigo sambil mengangkat Rukia seperti bayi yang ringan dan mudah diangkat. "Tidak ada cucumber eggs untukmu!"

"Eeeeeekhhh!" keluh Rukia."Ak—Aku sudah menunggu-nunggunya!"

Ikkaku tersenyum nakal dan membawa bungkusan cucumber eggs di depan Rukia yang masih diangkat Ichigo. "Baunya..harum sekali..hahaha." tawa Ikakku.

"I..a-aku akan membunuhmu Ikakku-san" pandangan Rukia sudah berbeda menjadi mata iblis.

"Tidakkah kau bisa mendengar suara dari makanan itu?" kata Yumichika menggodanya habis-habisan..

"Omong-omong,apa yang kalian berdua lakukan di sini?" tanya Renji. Hitsugaya diam saja tak mau menjawab, Matsumoto akhirnya mencari alasan,

"Kami..kami hanya menemaninya—"

"tidak." Kata Rukia. "aku yang salah. Aku yang pergi dari rumah karena aku tidak bisa bertahan di dalam kamarmu tidur seharian. "

"Kau ini bicara dengan bahasa apa sih? Kau tidak menangkap apa kata-kataku tadi pagi?" kata Ichigo dengan nada yang malas dan pasrah.

"Aku... "

"Sudah," kata Matsumoto, "Yang penting sekarang ia harus segera dikembalikan ke rumahmu Ichigo,"

"Rangiku-san benar." kata Ikakku. "Ayo cepat bawa dia."

* * *

"NEEEEEEEEE-SAAAANN~!" seru KON saat melihat Rukia muncul dibalik jendela.

"Hei KON." Ucap Rukia tampa menendang,memukul,dan membiarkan KON memeluknya.  
"Ma—maafkan aku nee-san~jika aku tidak terjebak dalam tubuh ini, aku pasti akan melindungimu!"

"Terima kasih," senyum Rukia. Rukia lalu melihat Pyon yang juga tersenyum padanya. Pyon terlihat lebih anggun dari biasanya. Dan sepertinya ia menghilangkan kebiasannya mengucapkan 'pyon' di setiap akhir kalimatnya. "Terima kasih,Pyon."

"Selamat datang Rukia-sama." Katanya.

"Terima kasih, kembalilah kebentukmu semula." Kata Rukia sambil mengambil tempat permen berbentuk kelinci ditangannya siap melenyapkan pyon kembali ke bentuknya. Sebelum itu, Pyon tersenyum melihat HItsugaya yang bersandar di tembok memejamkan matanya.

"Untunglah," ucap Pyon. Hitsugaya membuka matanya dan menatap Pyon datar. "Kau selamat." Lanjutnya.

Mata HItsugaya yang biru indah itu membesar, ia lalu tersenyum simpul. Dan berkata,

"Yea..terimakasih..Pyon."

* * *

"Omong-omong," kata Rukia memasang wajah kesalnya "di Ipodmu tidak ada lagu yang bagus. Semua teriak-teriak, bagaimana aku bisa tidur jika aku mendengar lagu semacam itu?"

"HAH? Jadi kau tidak suka lagu-lagunya ya? SUDAH DIPINJAMI MALAH BERISIK LAGI!"

"AKU KAN HANYA MENYARANKAN!"

"YA SUDAH! LALU KENAPA KAU MASIH MAU PINJAM?"

"KARENA KAU MEMINJAMKANNYA—LAGIPULA—"

"lagi..lagi.."senyum Renji.

"Sepertinya kau sudah membaik ya." Kata Ikkaku melihat Rukia yang sudah bisa bergerak bebas di tempat tidurnya. Walau selama ini ia bisa disebut lincah. "Sudah tidak ada yang sakit?"

"Tidak," kata Rukia, "Sepertinya aku lebih segar dari hari-hari biasanya."

"Tidak,badannya masih hangat." Kata Matsumoto sambil menyuapkan bubur.

"Tapi sudah sembuh kan? Dengar ya,setelah ini kau harus kembali ke tempat tidurmu sendiri. Gara-gara kau aku berkali-kali harus tidur di ruang tamu." Kata Ichigo kesal.

"Aku tau..omong-omong..kalian akan kembali ke soul society ya sehabis ini?" tanya Rukia

"Iya, Yamamoto-taicho memanggil kami pada akhirnya." Kata Yumichika sambil mengibaskan rambutnya, "kurasa tugas kami sudah selesai untuk saat ini."

"Benar,ya sudah lah." Renji bangkit dari duduknya, "Kita berangkat sekarang ya."

* * *

Di luar pagar rumah Ichigo,Renji dan Ichigo masih saling bercanda dan memukul satu sama lain. Sampai pada akhirnya mereka harus saling mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

"Jaga diri baik-baik ya!" kata Renji sambil menepuk punggung Ichigo,

"Os,"senyum ichigo

"Kau juga jaga diri baik-baik yah!" kata Rukia ceria dengan mata kucing khasnya yang besar. Ia melambaikan tangannya kesana kemari. Renji tersenyum simpul melihat tingkah kawan sejak kecilnya itu,ia mengacak-acak rambut Rukia dan berkata,

"Kau juga bodoh. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Lalu cepatlah kembali ke Soul society. "

"Roger."

"Ya, jaga diri baik-baik Kuchiki," senyum Hitsugaya

"Baik," balas Rukia

"RUKIAA-CHAAN~" panggil Matsumoto. "Kau harus segera kembali ke Soul Society!

"Benar! Apa kau tau seberapa banyak tugas yang sudah kau tinggalkan? Saat kau kembali semua tugas itu akan berhujanan datang kea rahmu dan menyerangmu!" goda Ikkaku

"Aku tidak tau kenapa,tapi aku merasa ingin sekali membunuhmu Ikakku-san" goda Rukia sebal. Selagi Rukia dan Ikkaku sedang asik saling mengolok-olok,Renji menghampiri Ichigo dan berbisik,

"tolong jaga si bodoh itu baik-baik ya," kata Renji

"Oh maksudmu Rukia?"

"Tentu saja mau siapa lagi? Dia kan gegabah, ceroboh...dan ASTAGA! lihat apa yang barusan ia lakukan pada Ikakku!" tunjuk Renji,saat Rukia sedang memukul Ikkaku dengan gulungan koran yang baru saja ia ambil dari kotak pos. "Rukia! Apa yang barusan kau lakukan padanya! Dia selevel dibawah fuku-taicho tahu!"

"Dia menjitakku barusan! Bagaimana aku bisa diam!"

"Tapi kan—"

Ichigo tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka,senyuman Matsumoto, Yumichika, dan Hitsugaya yang hangat, tawa Rukia, Renji, dan Ikakku yang kocak, ia merasa tak ingin mereka kehilangan mereka.

"Tentu saja bodoh," gumam Ichigo seraya melihat Rukia tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan manisnya.

Rukia yang dari tadi melambaikan tangannya tiba-tiba terhenti karena sesuatu bergetar di kakinya. Ponselnya. Rukia membuka pesan yang ia dapatkan. Dan sejak itu,Rukia terdiam seribu bahasa.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

WOKEOKEOKEOKEOKE~! chapter 4 selesai! ada yang bisa tebak Rukia dapat pesan apa? dari siapa? hohohohoho!

ini balasan reviewnya :

Untuk Aizawa Ayumu, iya~memang belum tamat kok :D Tapi kyknya sy nggk ada rencana untk membunuh Aizen. hohoho... tapi bs sy usahakan. dan BENAR! TEPAT SEKALI! chapter 1 dan 2 itu memang sama skali nggk dibaca ulang sm sy (_bodoh ya? modelnya kyk nggk lulus SD pdhl udah 16 taun) _jadi asal upload gitu aja. haha :D keep reading ya~! sankyuu!

Untuk Jee-ya Zettyra, sy jadi terharu... :)) sankyuu~!

Untuk So-Chand 'Luph pLend' dan bl3achtou4ro, iya memang blm sy tamatkan kok. Masih lanjut. Dan masih panjang~!hoho! update kilat ya? wah... soalnya seneng sih! :D keep reading ya! sankyuu~!

Untuk Thanatos Avatar, iya! sy baru tau loh! ternyata selama ini salah baca. Karakura jadi Kurakara. Ga jelas... hoho :D terima kasih masukkannya ya~! keep reading! sankyuu!

Untuk Riztichimaru, Ruki Yagami, Nyit-Nyit, Muakasiiih~! iya ntar ada jurus barunya kok,keren kok hahaha, makasih ya udah udah mau keep reading! sankyuu~!

Dan terakhir untuk aRaRaNcHa, ah... (terharu) romance apa...hahahahahaha! :D (ngakak berkelanjutan)


	5. Chapter 5

HOHOHO! Sudah sampai chapter 5~! makasih makasih makasih makasih buanget buat yg udah review ya~! (jadi lebay) balasan review ada di bawah, Enjoy~!

Wah! bentar! kok tulisan disclaimernya ga bisa ke tengah ya? ada yang tahu? (membego)

**Disclaimer:**

**BLEACH © Kubo Tite**

**TRUE COLOURS © Mae Otsuka**

**Main Pair: RukiaxIchigo**

**Adventure-Romance xD**

**RnR please: D !**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Show me a smile**_

_**Don't be unhappy,**_

_**can't remember**_

_**When I last saw you lauhing**_

Beberapa minggu kemudian, Rukia masih menetap di rumah Ichigo. Kegiatan yang ia lakukan selalu sama. Seperti sekolah, menghabisi hollow semacamnya. Sampai ada saat dimana Rukia mulai bertingkah aneh.

"Kenapa kau?" tanya Ichigo yang duduk di samping Rukia sambil menunggu pelajaran dimulai. "Hei?"panggilnya lagi

"Hm?" tanya Rukia

"kau kenapa? sakit ya? masak kau belum sembuh-sembuh dari sakitmu kapan lalu sih?"

"Tidak," ucap Rukia pelan, "aku dapat pesan dari—"

"Oke~minna~pelajaran dimulai!" Miyako-sensei menyuruh semua untuk duduk di tempat masing-masing, Rukia bukannya duduk, tetapi malah bangkit dari tempat duduknya.  
"Ichigo," panggil Rukia, "Aku minta tolong ijinkan pergi ya." Kata Rukia

"Hah? Kau mau ke mana?"

"Ke Urahara." Jawab Rukia singkat sambil mencangklong tasnya ke bahu. "Tolong ya."

"HEI! KUMAKO!" panggilnya, "OY!"

* * *

"Dia memang bodoh." Kata Ichigo sambil memakan roti bungkusnya di atas bersama Asano, Ishida, dan kawan lainnya di atap sekolah. "Padahal setelah ini ada ujian fisika kan? Dasar.."

"Memangnya Kuchiki ke mana?" tanya Ishida

"Katanya ke Urahara, dia memang sering begitu. Kemarin juga, aneh.."

"Apa kau tidak ingin tau, Kurosaki-kun?" tanya Inoue.

"mm... entahlah, mungkin ia akan memberi tahuku nanti."

* * *

Sesampai di rumah, Ichigo tidak melihat tanda-tanda Rukia sudah pulang. Ia membuka lemarinya dan ia tidak melihat sesosok Rukia. Ichigo mulai khawatir dan mencoba menelpon ke toko Urahara. Tapi, tidak ada satuoun yang mengangkat.

"Halah." Batinnya, "nanti dia juga muncul."

Hingga jam makan malam pun Rukia tidak terlihat. Isshin dan Yuzu juga mencari-cari kemana perginya Rukia karena setiap malam ia selalu makan bersama dengan keluarga Ichigo. Ichigo memutuskan untuk naik ke kamarnya, tidur-tiduran dan menunggu hingga Rukia,

_pip..pip..pip.._

"hm?" gumam Ichigo. Mencari arah dari mana suara itu datang. Suara itu terdengar dari dalam lemari dimana biasanya Rukia tidur.

_Pip..pip..pip.._

"Oy," panggil Ichigo, "kau sudah datang ya? kau ke mana saja sih? Ayah, Yuzu, dan Karin mencari-carimu!"

Tapi tidak ada jawaban sama sekali.

"Oy Rukia!" panggilnya lagi. Ia bangkit dari tidur-tidurannya dan membuka kasar lemarinya. "Hoy! Kau dengar tidak sih? Berisik tahu!"

"Kamu ngapain sih?" tanya Rukia balik. Rupanya ia sedang mengutak-atik ponselnya.

"Justru aku yang seharusnya bertanya itu! Kau ke mana saja? Kenapa baru datang?"

"Aku ada urusan," Rukia turun dari lemari itu dan berdiri masih memencet-mencet tombol di ponselnya. "Malam ini aku akan pergi."

"Heh?" tanya Ichigo, "mau ke mana lagi?"

"Aku akan ke Soul Society. Seireitei. Dan kurasa membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama." Jawab Rukia sambil duduk di jendela Ichigo. "divisi 1 memanggilku."

"Eh? Di—divisi 1?"

"ya, aku janji akan kembali ke sini secepatnya. Jangan khawatir." Rukia mengambil tempat permen chappy pyonnya dan melepas gigainya. Berubah menjadi shinigami. "_Ja nee_."

"Hei! Kau belum cerita padaku apa yang terjadi!"

"…" gumam Rukia hanya memandang Ichigo datar. Lalu ia tersenyum, "Aku akan kembali secepatnya." Dan meluncur begitu saja.

* * *

Ichigo tidak menerima jawaban yang semestinya. Ia hanya mengerutkan dahi memandang kepergian Rukia. KON datang dari luar kamar Ichigo, sepertinya Yuzu baru mempermainkan dirinya. Dan ia berhasil kabur. KON begitu mengharapkan Rukia disaat gentingnya ia sama sekali tidak melihat sesosok Rukia.

"Hei, Ichigo! Mana-mana Nee-san?" tanyanya geram

"… kembali ke Soul Society." Jawab Ichigo masih melihat ke luar jendela.

"Hah? Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Ichigo menutup jendela dan kordennya. Langsung mengambil Ipodnya dan memakai headphone di kepala. "ia berjanji akan kembali secepatnya. Dan kuharap sih benar-benar cepat."

"Dasar... sok cuek, kau pasti penasaran kan?" tanya KON. Tapi Ichigo tidak menjawab pertanyaan KON. Ia memencet tombol 'play' dan membiarkan lagu-lagu itu mengiringinya dalam tidur.

* * *

Di ruang makan, Isshin yang baru saja membereskan meja makan memandang bulan. Ia juga memperhatikan langit semenjak Rukia pergi dari kamar ichigo. Ia tersenyum, dan berbisik

"Kisuke... ini benar-benar pilihan yang tepat untuknya."

* * *

Keesokan harinya,Ichigo memandang awan dari jendela kelasnya. Angin sepoy menerbangkan rambut orangenya, pandangan matanya sayu. Lebih sayu.

"Hei," kata Tatsuki pada Inoue yang dari tadi memandang Ichigo nanar. " kenapa dia?"

"Entahlah.. ." jawab Inoue. "berhari-hari ini Kurosaki-kun selalu terlihat lesu. Apa mungkin karena tidak ada Kuchiki-san ya..."

"Dasar aneh..." kesan Tatsuki

"Ah! Aku tau! aku akan mengajaknya makan siang bersama. Ayo! Mungkin ia akan semangat lagi!" kata Inoue ceria. Ia memberanikan diri untuk menghampiri Ichigo.

"mmm... Kurosaki-kun," panggilnya sambil menepuk punggung Ichigo.

"Hm?" tanyanya.

"Apa kau mau makan siang bersama kami? Seperti biasa dengan Sado-san, Tatsuki-chan dan yang lain. Pasti enak jika kita makan ramai-ramai." Ajaknya.

"… " Ichigo melihat Inoue dengan tampang lesu. "Tidak usah. Terima kasih."

"Eh?"

"Maaf, tapi..." Ichigo tiba-tiba merubah raut wajahnya. Ia tau, jika ia memasang tampang seperti itu lagi, Inoue akan terus mengejarnya dan bertanya apa yang terjadi, _which is.._(_halah keminggris)_ ia tidak tau hal apa yang sebenarnya berkecambuk di hatinya.

* * *

Rukia menghela nafas. Ia baru saja keluar dari ruang divisi 1. Ruang di mana para taicho dan orang-orang terpenting di soul society masuk. Ia tidak percaya dirinya baru saja dipanggil untuk memasuki ruangan itu secara resmi. Di sela perjalanannya, ia melihat Renji berjalan dengan santainya membawa cumi goreng.

"Loh?" tanyanya. "RUKIA?"

"Oh, hei Renji." Sapa Rukia.

"Kapan kau kembali?"

"Mm..sekitar 2 hari yang lalu."

"Kenapa tidak bilang-bilang sih?"

"Mana kutahu, aku terjebak di ruangan itu hingga hari ini." Jelasnya sambil menunjuk ke arah ruang divisi 1.

"Eh? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

"mm... tidak ada… yang khusus sih," jawab Rukia, ia merebut cumi goreng di tangan Renji dan memakannya lahap.

"HEI BODOH!" Renji shock dengan apa yang barusan Rukia lakukan "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!"

"aku merebut makananmu, kau pikir aku sedang apa?" goda Rukia. "Kenapa? Apa itu cumi goreng terakhir yang dijual hari ini?"

"I—Itu—"

"Eh? _Ara_! RUKIA-CHAAN!" sapa Matsumoto yang langsung berlari memeluk Rukia. "Akhirnya kau datang juga!"

"Hei Rangiku-san! Kau lihat apa yang bodoh ini baru lakukan padaku? Ia mengambil cumi goreng terakhirku! Dengan kata lain besok aku harus mengantri lagi seperti hari ini! SIAL KAU! KUBUNUH KAU!" Renji mengangkat kerah Rukia, sedang Rukia malah terkekeh kecil.

"Ah, Rukii-chan~!" panggil seorang gadis kecil berambut merah muda berlari-lari lincah menghampirinya.

"Yachiru fuku-taicho?" seru Rukia seperti sudah lama tidak melihatnya.

"Lama tidak ketemu nyaa~! Kau tambah cantik saja,"

"Eh? Benarkah?" tanya Rukia malu-malu. Padahal ia masih bergelantungan di tangan Renji.

"_nee?_ Ken-chan?" tanya Yachiru sambil menarik Kenpachi untuk bergabung dengan mereka.

"Iya... haha... " tawa Kenpachi.

"Loh? Pendek?" sapa Ikkaku yang ternyata sudah berdiri di belakang .

"Kau tahu?" kata Rukia geram. "Aku akan tetap menghormatimu sebagaimana kau mengejekku Ikakku-san... "

"Ha-ha!"

"HA-HA!"

"HA-HA-HA!"

"Kalian ini ngapain sih?"tanya Yumichika yang tiba-tiba muncul di samping Ikakku. "Sudahlah Ikkaku... kau sebenarnya senang ia datang kan? Hihihi... "

"Kau belum pernah kubunuh ya?" geram Ikkaku dengan mata iblisnya.

"Matsumoto! Di situ kau! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini! Cepat lakukan tugas-tugasmu!" perintah Hitsugaya yang ternyata dari tadi mencari-cari di mana Matsumoto.

"Aaaaahh..lihat Taicho,siapa yang datang?"

"…hm?"

"Ah, Kuchiki-sama..." sapa seorang gadis dengan rambut yang disanggul manis dibelakang kepalanya. "Selamat datang.."

"Ah,_domo_." Sapa Rukia. Tiba-tiba Hinamori memandang Rukia sedikit takut dan tampa ekspresi. Nyaris seperti lamunan. "Hm?" tanya Rukia

"Eh? Ti-Tidak!_ Ikou_!" ajaknya sambil menarik tangan Hitsugaya "_Ikou,_Hitsugaya-kun!"

"Hitsugaya-TAICHO!" teriak Hitsugaya membenarkan.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Yachiru tentang perilaku Hinamori barusan.

"…aneh..kenapa ya?" tanya Matsumoto, "Ah sudahlah, bukan masalah besar. Lagipula ia masih polos. Ayo minum sake!" ajaknya

"… tapi ia terlihat ketakutan." Ucap Rukia pelan. "Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah?"

"Tidak jika tidak kan?" tanya Ikkaku.

"Benar juga. Lagipula ini seakan pertama kalinya ia menyapaku."

"Serius?" tanya Renji. Rukia mengangguk pelan

"Aaah sudahlah! Ayo minum sake!" ajak Matsumoto lagi.

* * *

3 hari berjalan begitu lambat. Ichigo masih tidak mengerti dengan wajah Rukia yang seakan takut-dan bingung itu. _Flash back_ bermunculan di dalam kepala ichigo. Ia merasakan keegoisan dalam dirinya. 'Jika Rukia tidak ingin memberi tahuku, lalu kenapa aku harus bingung dan bertingkah berlebihan seperti ini?' Batinnya. Tapi entah kenapa, sangat susah melupakan air muka Rukia malam itu.

"Oy Ichigo!" panggil Isshin melihat Ichigo yang dari tadi duduk termenung di pinggir sungai Kurakara "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Oh..ternyata kau..mana Yuzu dan karin?" tanya Ichigo lesu

"Mereka ada di rumah menyiapkan makan malam. Dan kau seharusnya berada di sana pula."

"…" Ichigo masih termenung menatap sungai.

"Kau kenapa sih? Jatuh cintaaa..." goda Isshin

"Enak saja. Aku kan tidak sepertimu." Ejek Ichigo.

"Lalu kenapa? Apa hanya karena tidak ada Rukia-chan kau hari-hari ini jadi lesu?"

"Bukan begitu..." Ichigo bangkit dari duduknya, mengambil batu dan melemparkannya ke sungai.

"lalu apa?"

"… raut wajahnya." Jawab Ichigo pelan. "Aku tidak pernah bisa membaca raut wajahnya." Ichigo masih melempar batu-batu itu ke sungai. "Dan..malam itu, wajahnya terlihat bingung... aku sesungguhnya ingin tau apa yang terjadi."

"Itu kan urusannya, kenapa kau harus tahu?"

"Oleh karena itu… tapi itulah yang mengganjal pikiranku. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya."

"Hooo… kenapa kau selalu ingin melindunginya?" tanya Isshin tersenyum simpul.

"Karena..." gumam Ichigo terlihat cengo saat hendak menjawab, " tentu saja karena ia yang berubah hidupku hingga seperti ini."

"Hanya itu?" Isshin sepertinya memancing Ichigo.

"…maksudmu?" Ichigo menatap ayahnya sambil mengerutkan dahi.

"apa hanya itu yang membuatmu ingin selalu melindunginya?"

* * *

Ruang divisi 1 dipenuhi dengan para taicho yang memang sudah jadwalnya untuk datang pada pukul tersebut. Semua terlihat elegan. Semua terlihat kuat. Di tengah-tengah mereka, Hinamori berdiri tegap mendengar ceramah yang khusus diberikan untuknya dari Yamamoto-taicho. Sampai pada akhirnya Yamamoto-taicho menyuruh Hinamori untuk berbalik badan dan menyambut seseorang yang akan menemaninya dalam menjalani hidup sebagai fuku-taicho.

"Eh?" Hinamori memandang seseorang itu seakan tidak percaya.

* * *

"Kurasa hanya itu." Jawab Ichigo pelan sambil menunduk.

"Seperti bukan kau." Goda Isshin

"Aku tahu," jawab Ichigo sambil tersenyum. "Aku juga heran... tapi memang, ekspresinya malam itu sangat aneh. Aku tidak bisa—"

"Bukan aneh." Jawab seseorang yang berdiri tepat dibalik punggung Isshin. "Tapi shock." Orang itu Kisuke Urahara.

"…Eh? Shock?" tanya Ichigo."Kenapa?"

"Karena—"

* * *

Seseorang itu berjalan pelan mendekati Hinamori. Jubah putih dengan garis garis hitam di dasarnya, dilengkapi angka 5 di punggungnya. Semua taicho ikut tak percaya memandangnya.

"Ru—Rukia-sama?" tanya Hinamori terbata-bata. Rukia tersenyum dan berdiri di samping Hinamori yang beberapa senti lebih tinggi darinya.

* * *

"Sesuatu yang baru akan hadir dalam kehidupannya?" tanya Ichigo.

"Tepat." Jawab Urahara tersenyum.

"Ta—Tapi apa? Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak bisa kujawab dulu," kata Isshin, "bukankah ia berjanji akan segera kemari? Jadi..tunggulah apa yang akan ia ceritakan padamu. Dan itulah jawabannya."

"Eh?"

"Ayo cepat! Kau harus pulang! Ingat kau kebagian membersihkan piring hari ini! Kau mau ikut makan di rumahku Kisuke?" tanya Isshin.

"Apa...? apa sesuatu yang baru itu... ?" gumam Ichigo dalam hati.

* * *

Rukia lalu memeperkenalkan diri di depan semua taicho di sana.

"_Kuchiki Rukia desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu."_ (_skarang sy sok2 pake bhs jepang gitu) "_mulai sekarang saya mendapatkan tanggung jawab menjadi kapten divisi ke 5 menggantikan Sousuke Aizen."

"Wow," senyum Soifon sambil memandang Rukia kagum.

"Pilihan yang tepat,Yamamoto-taicho." Kata Retsu. "Selamat Kuchiki-sama. Maksudku. Kuchiki…taicho"

"Terima kasih Unohana-taicho." kata Rukia.

"Wah... wah... wah... Ada 2 bangsawan Kuchiki di sini," kata Kenpachi. Byakuya tersenyum simpul mendengarnya sambil menatap Rukia bangga. Rukia pun membalas senyumannya.

"Lalu… apakah ada pesan yang ingin kau sampaikan pada Hinamori-fuku taicho?" tanya Yamamoto-taicho.

"….aku," Rukia menatap Hinamori erat-erat. Tidak pernah ia melakukan hal ini sebelumnya, seperti yang ia sendiri ketahui, mereka bahkan hampir tidak pernah saling berbicara sebelumnya, "…akan melindungimu demi apapun sebagaimana aku sebagai partnermu, Hinamori-san."

"..ah...!" pernyataan barusan membuat Hinamori tersentak. Ia-pun tersenyum. Tersenyum bahagia setengah mati. Ia merasa dihidupkan kembali dari keterpurukan yang menimpanya karena Aizen, ia menjawab, "Hi—hinamori saja. Panggil saya Hinamori saja. Kuchiki-taicho"

"Oke," ucap Rukia, "Hinamori."

* * *

Setelah para taicho membubarkan pertemuanya, Juushiro menghampiri tempat duduk Yamamoto-taicho.

"Jika aku boleh tahu apa yang membuat taicho memilihnya menjadi kapten?" tanya Juushiro yang selama ini menjadi kapten Rukia di divisi ke 13, "Tentu aku bangga sekali anak didikku bisa menjadi taicho seperti diriku."

"Ia cerdas tentunya, bertanggung jawab, dan Kuchiki Rukia mampu menggunakan shikai-shikai di atas rata-ratanya. Sebagai _3th seats_ di divisi 13 ia terlalu jenius." Jelas Yamamoto sambil tersenyum.

"Selain itu... Kuchiki bisa memanipulasi reiatsunya. Sudah seperti seorang kapten yang bisa bergerak tampa diketahui musuh." Jelas Hitsugaya yang ternyata belum pergi dari ruangan ini.

"Ya, itu salah satu faktornya, tapi... masih ada lagi." Yamamoto-taicho tersenyum kagum, "Kuchiki Rukia mau berkorban untuk orang-orang yang disayanginya. Terlihat dari mana ia mau menyerang hollow-hollow di Karakura, sedangkan keadaan tubuhnya sedang buruk saat itu."

"Itu ego,taicho." Lanjut Hitsugaya yang kesal karena pernah ditipu Rukia mentah-mentah untuk urusan memanipulasi reiatsu.

"Wahahaha~kenapa Shiro-kun? Jangan-jangan kau tidak terima jika ia ikut menjadi kapten seperti kita, karena kekuatanmu dan Rukia-chan sama-sama ber-elemen es?" goda Juushiro

"Hah? Tidak." jawab Hitsugaya.

"Sudahlah. Kekuatanmu dan Kuchiki-taicho jelas-jelas berbeda, Hitsugaya-taicho. Jadi, tenang saja."

* * *

Keesokan harinya Rukia dipertemukan dengan semua pasukan divisi ke 5 di sebuah lapangan luas yang terletak di belakang kantor pertemuan divisi 5. Di sana, beberapa pasukan tidak percaya bahwa kapten mereka yang baru adalah bekas 'kriminal'

"Kuchiki-taicho, ini pasukan divisi ke 5." Kata Hinamori memperkenalkan pasukannya pada Rukia.

"Oke..." senyum Rukia, "Nama saya Kuchiki Rukia. Mantan pasukan divisi 13. Mulai saat ini, saya akan bertanggung jawab menangani pasukan-pasukan divisi 5. Mohon bantuannya."

Beberapa pasukan saling berbisik satu sama lain, bertanya-tanya. 'bukankah ia gadis yang nyaris dieksekusi tempo dulu itu kan?' beberapa juga berbisik, 'cantik,' dan 'sepertinya baik,' ada juga yang bertanya, 'siapa dia? Dari divisi 13? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya.' Dan macam lainnya. Rukia tidak memperdulikan apa perkataan para pasukannya, tapi ia bisa membuktikan pada mereka melalui tindakan kepahlawanan.

_TENG-TENG-TENG!_

Suara lonceng tanda penyusup dari dunia lain masuk ke dalam Seireitei terdengar begitu keras. Tanpa harus seperti itu semua mata tertuju pada bolongan hitam semacam lubang hitam tepat di atas mereka.

"A—Apa itu?" batin Rukia. Mengingat ia sekarng memiliki pasukan yang tunduk padanya, ia menyuruh pasukan untuk bersiap "Hinamori, tolong perintahkan para pasukan."

"Baik!" seru Hinamori.

"Apa itu Ken-chan?" tanya Yachiru dari punggung Kenpachi sambil menyipitkan matanya. "Sesuatu keluar...!"

"Yachiru,tolong… perintahkan pasukan," suruh Kenpachi sambil masih melihat bolongan itu tajam. "Benda apa itu?…sepertinya menarik,"

"!"

"Ho—Hollow?" tanya Renji tidak percaya. "Bagaimana mungkin! Di Soul Society?"

"Suruh pasukan untuk menyerang hollow-hollow. Ini pasti ulah Aizen." Kata Byakuya. Dengan sikapnya yang dingin, ia mengambil zanpakutonya dan meluncur mendekati lubang hitam itu.

Terlihat seseorang keluar dari lubang hitam. Terdapat lingkaran di perutnya seperti hollow. Ia meluncur ke bawah dengan kecepatan tinggi mendekati gedung-gedung di soul society seakan memang ingin memperlihatkan dirinya di depan semua penduduk soul society. Tiba-tiba, matanya membesar saat melihat Rukia menggunakan jubah putih yang mengelilingi hakamanya, begitu pula Rukia saat melihat sesosok itu melayang tidak jauh darinya. Tiba-tiba ia tersenyum.

"Kutemukan," bisiknya.

"U—Ulquiorra?" tanya Rukia tidak percaya sosok di depannya adalah salah satu dari espada bernama Ulquiorra Cifer. Espada ke 4.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Bagaimana? Bagaimana? hoohohohohoho :)) Mungkin di sini bakal banyak adegan actionnya dari pada romance ya... tapi nanti sy akan bikin beberapa chapter full romance lo! wohohoho! Kalau tertarik, baca terus yaa! (maksa) Berikut balasan reviewnya~

Untuk Riztichimaru dan So-Chand 'Luph pLend' ini sudah sy update~hoho benernya Ichigo blm bisa disebut suka sih. Biasanya orang suka kn identik dengan ngomong 'suka' tpi di sini Ichigo blm ngomong sm sekali. Cuma perasaan saja... keep reading ya~! sankyuu!

Untuk Jee-ya Zettyra uwowowo! makasih~! :DDD iya sy juga suka hahaha

Untuk MeoNg, Arema! malas utas awij ! hohoho! eh, beneran ya arema habis liga kemarin bakal bubar? yang bener! sy suka sm Roman (sok2 ngerti soccer hahaha) keep reading ya~!

Untuk Aizawa Ayumu, yg ngirim sms benernya si Urahara, tapi Urahara dapat pesannya dari divisi 1. Begitu... hubungan Pyon dan Hitsugaya? nantikan saja kisah selanjutnya! wahaha! sankyuu~! keep reading ya!

Untuk milky-return dan bl3achtou4ro, Makasih~! yg ngirim pesan divisi 1 lewat Urahara~iya ya Ichigo perhatian sm Rukia, jadi... iri!

Untuk Yuu Ika, uwaduh harvest moon? wohoho sy malah g tau apa2,hahaha! makasih yaaa~! keep reading~!

Untuk RukiaRizkaMala waaah~! fav? boleeeeeeh...sankyuu ya~! hahaha!

Untuk aRaRaNcHa dan Ruki Yagami iya nih Ichigo terlalu berhatian! hahaha, muakasih ya! keep reading~!


	6. Chapter 6

Sudah Chapter 6~! Makasih yg udah review~balasan di bawah :D enjoy !

** Disclaimer**:

BLEACH © Kubo Tite

TRUE COLOURS © Mae Otsuka

Main Pair: RukiaxIchigo

Adventure-Romance xD

RnR please: D !

* * *

Hinamori tampa mengubris langsung berlari dan menyuruh pasukan untuk menyerang Ulquiorra,

"JANGAN!" teriak Rukia pada Hinamori yang langsung terdiam mendengar teriakan Rukia "Jangan—serang dia... atau kau akan mati."

"Ap—Apa?" Hinamori tidak percaya "Si—Siapa dia Kuchiki-taicho?"

Sebelum Rukia menjawab pertanyaan HInamori, seorang lagi muncul di balik punggung Ulquiorra. Kali ini dengan rambut birunya yang mencolok, ia memamerkan senyumannya yang jahat dan khas sambil menatap Rukia sinis.

"Astaga…sepertinya aku ketinggalan banyak berita ya? Kuchiki... Rukia?"ucap Grimmjow. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Espada ke 6.

"G-Grimmjow! Kukira kau—"

"Kuchiki-taicho siapa mereka?" tanya Hinamori keras. Memaksa Rukia untuk cepat menjawab "Anda kenal mereka?"

"Cih, siapa dia? Cerewet sekali. Serang dia! " suruh Grimmjow pada hollow-hollow di sekitarnya.

"HINAMORI AWAS!" teriak Rukia.

"_Soten ni zase_.." ucap Hitsugaya.

_BLAAAAAAAAAARRRR.._

Hitsugaya muncul dengan shikainya dan langsung menyerang hollow-hollow itu

"HItsugaya-kun... ?" tanya Hinamori masih terbata-bata.

"Tunggu apalagi Hinamori! Perintahkan pasukanmu!" suruh Hitsugaya, "Kuchiki! Serahkan ini padaku! Menjauhlah dari—"

"Terlambat," bisik Grimmjow dan mencekik Rukia dan membawanya ke udara(_ke atas-bingung nulisnya). _"Aku senang sekali melihatmu semakin kuat... dengan begitu... jumlah yang kubunuh semakin banyak."

"Diam," desah Rukia berusaha lepas dari cekikan Grimmjow. Ia mengeluarkan zanpakutonya dan berseru,

"_Tsugi no mai! HAKUREN_!" gundukan es menyerang Grimmjow dan membuatnya jatuh seketika.

Yang seharusnya Rukia bisa bernafas lega, ternyata tidak. Ulquiorra menusuk Rukia dan belakang dengan pandanganya yang dingin.

"…lemah.." ucapnya,

Rukia mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. Membuat semua orang di sana berteriak,

"KUCHIKI-TAICHO!" teriak Hinamori hendak melompat naik mendekati Rukia.

"DIAM DI SITU HINAMORI!" Cegah Hitsugaya.

Tapi Rukia tidak selemah yang mereka kira. Ia masih bisa tersenyum sinis dan menyeimbangkan tubuhnya di udara.

"Apa... maumu... Ulquiorra?hh...h.." tanya Rukia mendesah berusaha menghentikan darahnya untuk keluar lebih banyak. Renji tidak bisa hanya diam saja. Ia mengeluarkan zabimarunya dan hendak menyerang Ulquiorra.

"Hentikan...Renji.." kata Rukia

"Ta—Tapi—!"

"Aku bilang hentikan!hh... h.." teriak Rukia. Renji terdiam. Mau tak mau ia harus diam dan menghentikan aksinya.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya…di mana..Kurosaki Ichigo." Lanjut Ulquiorra sambil melirik Renji. "Kau kan selalu bersama dengannya, apa ia ada di sini?"

"Eh? I—Ichi—"

"Ya," Grimmjow kembali bergabung bersama Ulquiorra dan Rukia. Tubuhnya lumayan lumpuh karena serangan Rukia tadi. "di mana…bocah brengsek itu? (_kasar bok) _

"Hmph," dengus Rukia, "mau adu kekuatan? Kau tidak tahu ya kalau kau akan mati mengenaskan jika kau berani-beraninya menyerang Ichigo... aku sudah memperingatkan loh. Hh...hh."

"Kau ini dengan keadaan seperti ini masih saja mau bercanda ya...?" tawa Grimmjow, "menyedihkan… tapi, kurasa aku berubah pikiran. Kau lebih kuat sekarang. Dan aku ingin melihat aksimu yang mencoba membunuh kami itu..."

"_Mai_," Rukia sudah hendak mengeluarkan aksinya sekarang juga.

"Hentikan." Lanjut Grimmjow. "Simpan energimu... sampai pada waktunya."

"Bersiap-siaplah." Kata Ulquiorra seperti mengucapkan salam.

Lalu Ulquiorra dan Grimmjow masuk kembali ke dalam lubang hitam itu dan meninggalkan penduduk-penduduk Seireitei tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Rukia kembali ke daratan dan kembali ke tempat di mana ia tadi berdiri.

"RUKIA!" teriak Renji menghampiri Rukia "KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBIARKAN AKU MEMBANTUMU!"

"Tentu saja karena tidak ingin kau terluka kan... ?" kata Rukia . Luka di perutnya cukup membuat meringis.

"Kau lihat luka itu sekarang? Sekarang siapa yang membutuhkan bantuan!"

"… " Rukia hanya menatap Renji datar. "maaf."

"Ya! Dan kau harus mau bekerja sama! Kau pikir kau bisa bekerja sendiri!"

"Maaf, " ucapnya lagi.

"Kuchiki-taicho! Anda tak apa-apa!" tanya Hinamori langsung merobek hakama Rukia. "Cepat panggilkan tim medis!"

"Ti—Tidak apa-apa kok Hinamori, sudah tidak sesakit yang tadi. Selain itu luka ini tidak dibagian fital, dan-"

"DIAM DAN BERBARINGLAH!" teriak Hinamori.

"…eh? Ba..baik."

Renji dan Hitsugaya saling berpandangan setelah melihat Hinamori yang khawatir seperti itu. Tidak pernah mereka melihat Hinamori yang itu semenjak ditinggal Aizen.

Tak lama kemudian tim medis menyembuhkan Rukia. Hinamori yang dari tadi duduk di samping Rukia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya,

"Kuchiki-taicho.." ucapnya.

"ya?"

"…si..siapa mereka... ?" tanyanya.

"Oh..maksudmu 2 orang bertampang merana dan seperti tidak pernah mandi tadi itu?"

"ee…iya..."

"Mereka Ulquiorra dan Grimmjow. Espada."

"Eh? Maksud anda... salah satu dari 10 anggota Arrancar terkuat yang menjadi musuh terbesar gotei 13?"

"yaa... bisa disebut begitu."

"Lalu kenapa anda bisa berbicara santai dengan mereka? Apa anda pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Hinamori mulai terlihat panik.

"Ya, kurasa begitu."

Renji hampir tertawa mendengar jawaban Rukia yang khas. Yaitu pendek-pendek. Semua tahu, Rukia tidak ingin membuat Hinamori semakin panik. Oleh karena itu Rukia menjawabnya asal untuk dijadikan candaan.

"Mereka pernah memiliki dendam tersendiri pada Ichigo." Lanjut Rukia "Kau tahu? Bocah berambut _orange_ yang kapan lalu pernah mampir kemari…"

"Oh.." gumam Hinamori.

"Tapi tenang saja, mereka mudah dikalahkan." Senyum Rukia percaya diri. "_nee_? Renji?"

"Un!" Renji mengangguk keras.

Hinamori tersenyum puas mendengarnya.

* * *

Malamnya,

"Silahkan masuk Kuchiki-taicho" Ajak Hinamori mempersilahkan Rukia masuk ke ruang di mana seorang taicho akan menetap. Dengan kata lain, Rukia mendapatkan rumah baru yang royal. "Ini ruang tengah."

"waaaah..." puji Rukia melihat ruangan barunya. Ruang tengah itu dilengkapi balkon dengan pohon apel. Terdapat futon (_meja yg bisa ngeluarin hawa panas di dalamnya itu,pada tau smua kan?) _tengah-tengah ruangan dan kamar tidur yang besar di samping ruang tengah.

"Selamat menikmati kamar baru anda Kuchiki-taicho." Kata Hinamori sambil menuangkan teh ke gelas Rukia. "_dozo,"_

"_Sankyuu_," senyum Rukia.

"Kamar saya ada di seberang, jika anda membutuhkan saya, akan segera datang."

"Roger." Jawab Rukia singkat.

Hinamori sampai tertawa mendengar jawaban Rukia yang santai itu.

"Lalu... apakah luka anda sudah sembuh? Karena saya takut sekali jika—"

"Santai saja lah... hahaha" goda Rukia sambil menepuk pundak Hinamori menyuruhnya untuk duduk.

"Eh?"

"Aku tidak ingin kita berbicara seperti saat kita berada di ruang divisi 1 itu, terlalu sopan. sama sekali bukan bahasa sehari-hariku jika kau ingin mengenalku lebih- wah, anggur, boleh kuambil?" tanya Rukia seraya menunjuk tumpukan buah di atas futon.

"Te—Tentu."

"... Ichigo bisa tertawa jika melihatku berbicara seperti itu. Mungkin aku bisa berbicara bijak disaat yang tepat. Jika seperti kita sekarang ini..." Rukia tesenyum dan menawarkan anggurnya ke Hinamori. "…anggap kita seperti teman saja."

"….eh..?" ucap Hinamori terbata-bata. "Te—teman?"

"Iya." Jawab Rukia singkat melahap anggurnya hingga habis. "Astaga..Aku lapar sekali... tiba-tiba aku ingin ramen. Kau mau ikut?"

Tapi Hinamori tidak menjawab ya atau tidak. Ia hanya menunduk. Seperti menahan tangis. Tangis. Tangis bahagia.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya RUkia sambil memegang pundak Hinamori.

"Aku… Aku bahagia sekali." Ucapnya. "aku memiliki seorang taicho yang baik seperti anda Kuchiki-taicho. Aku bahagia sekali." (_nyoss..lebayyy hahaha_)

Rukia terdiam. Lalu tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Hinamori tentang dirinya. Ia menyuruh Hinamori untuk berdiri dan berkata,

"Aku juga bahagia sekali memiliki fuku-taicho sepertimu, Hinamori"

Bukan karena Rukia adalah seorang yang santai, justru karena Rukia adalah orang yang ceria dibalik semua kebijakkannya. Kalimat Rukia barusan membuat Hinamori tersentuh dan menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Berhentilah menangis..." kata Rukia sambil merangkulkan tangannya di pundak Hinamori. "Astaga,"

"Ya?" tanya Hinamori sambil menyeka air mata di pipinya. Terlihat terkejut Rukia baru saja merangkulnya.

"Aku merasa aneh jika merangkulmu seperti ini. Karena… aku terlihat begitu pendek."

"Ah? T-tidak begitu kok, hahaha" seketika Hinamori menghentikan tangisnya dan tertawa karena candaan klasik Rukia.

"Oh ya Hinamori," lanjut Rukia

"Ya?" tanya Hinamori masih menahan tawa dan tangis.

"Kau mau ramen?"

* * *

"HAAAAAAAAHHHH…KENYAAANGG.." hela Renji menepuk-nepuk perutnya. "Hei, Kira… mau sampai kapan kau akan menghabiskan ramen itu?..lama sekali sih?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa makan jika Matsumoto-san—"

"HEEEI…RENJI…TATO DI MATAMU ITU..SAAANGATT..MENJIJIKKAN..."

"Jika kau tidak mabuk, aku pasti sudah membunuhmu Rangiku-san." Kata Renji dengan pandangan iblisnya. "Oy Ikakku, kau tidak makan ramenmu itu?"

"Ini bukan punyaku. Ini punya si bodoh Yumichika. Dan entahlah dimana dia sekarang... mungkin ia kehilangan rambut palsunya lagi !"

"Buatku saja." Kata Rukia yang tiba-tiba duduk di samping Renji. "Pesan miso-ramen satu lagi untuk Hinamori fuku-taicho ya."

"_Konbanwa Abarai-kun_." sapa Hinamori pada Renji yang masih menganga melihat Rukia bergabung dengan mereka untuk makan ramen bersama. Begitu pula Kira, Matsumoto, dan Ikkaku.

"Hoy, kalian kenapa?' tanya Rukia.

"Aku... aku tidak mengira kau akan makan malam bersama kami di warung kecil seperti ini, Rukia. Kukira kau akan mendapatkan makanan royal."

"Memangnya ada ya?" tanya Rukia pada Hinamori.

"Ya, tapi sudah lewat jam makan malam Kuchiki-taicho—jadi anda tidak mendapat makan malam hari ini."

"Oh... ya sudah." Jawab RUkia. Ia lalu menyuguhkan ramen pesanannya ke Hinamori. "Aku traktir."

"Eh? Tidak apa?"

"Ya tentu saja. Kenapa? Tidak mau?"

"Bu... bukan begitu... mm... terima kasih"

"Oke," senyum Rukia, "mana punya Yumichika-san?"

"Ini punya Yumichika bodoh, memangnya aku mau berberikannya padamu cuma-cuma?" seru Ikakku.

"Tentu saja, aku kan taicho. Dan apa kau baru saja memanggilku bodoh! KAU ITU YANG BODOH!"

Renji, Matsumoto dan Kira tersenyum melihat tingkah Rukia yang sama sekali tidak berubah walau ia sekarang menjadi seorang taicho. Salah satu shinigami terkuat dari 13 shinigami terpilih. Rukia bahkan tidak menggubris dirinya untuk dihormati seperti halnya seorang taicho. Pancaran wajah Hinamoripun terlihat oleh mereka bahwa Hinamori begitu menikmati saat-saat pertamannya dengan kapten barunya.

* * *

"Kuchiki-taicho...?" panggil Hinamori.

"hm?" Rukia rupanya masih menggigit ramennya.

"Bolehkah saya bertanya satu hal lagi?"

"Tentu."

"Si—siapa sebenarnya Kurosaki Ichigo di mata anda, Kuchiki-taicho?"

Renji, Matsumoto, Ikkaku, Kira, dan bahkan Rukia sendiri terkejut mendapatkan pertanyaan Hinamori.

"Maksud saya..." lanjut HInamori, "Anda seperti mengenal baik sosok Kurosaki Ichigo... maaf untuk pertanyaan saya yang kurang penting, karena saya tadi mendengar kalimat anda, 'ichigo pasti akan menertawaiku,' seperti itu, jadi saya rasa—"

Rukia lalu tersenyum, ia memaikan jari-jemarinya lalu menjawab,

"Salah satu orang terpenting dalam hidupku."

Renji dan yang lain tidak berkutik dengan jawaban Rukia yang begitu jujur.

"Orang terpenting?" tanya Hinamori

"Salah satunya." Jawab Rukia menekankan. "kau tahu, ia dulu menyelamatkan diriku dari eksekusi. Jika ia tidak menyelamatkanku, mungkin aku sudah tidak berada di sini. Tapi tentu saja…" Rukia lalu memandang Renji, "…dengan bantuan teman-temannya, ia mampu menyelamatkanku."

"Oh..." senyum Hinamori.

"Aku begitu berterima kasih walau ia mengira dirikulah yang merubah hidupnya. Tapi, menurutku dialah yang merubah hidupku seketika."

"Romantis." Kesan Matsumoto yang sepertinya sudah sadar dari mabuknya.

"Tidak ada yang romantis Rangiku-san, aku hanya menceritakan kenyataan yang terjadi." jelas Rukia.

"Lalu… bagaimana keadaan Ichigo sekarang?" lanjut Matsumoto.

"Dia… sepertinya... aku melakukan kesalahan... dan aku baru mengingatnya saat kau bertanya, Rangiku-san." Jawab Rukia. "Aku belum menceritakan diriku yang mendapat gelar taicho ini. Aku bahkan tidak mengucapkan pesan apapun tentang kepergianku."

"Kau ini bagaimana sih?" seru Ikakku, "dia pasti khawatir kan?"

"Entahlah, tapi kurasa Ichigo tidak akan secemas itu." Jawab Rukia. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan merangkul Hinamori lagi "Ayo HInamori, aku duluan ya."

Rukia lalu meninggalkan kawan-kawannya di warung Ramen. Renji seakan belum puas dengan penjelasan Rukia, ia memanggil Rukia dengan lantang,

"Oy Rukia!" panggilnya.

Tapi Rukia tidak menjawab,

"Oy Rukia!"

Masih tidak menjawab, Renji lalu berlari mengejarnya. "Oy! Kau dengar tidak Rukia!"

"Bukan Rukia.." jawabnya sinis, "TAPI KUCHIKI-TAICHO!"

"Hah?"

"Aku tidak mau dipanggil hanya dengan sebutan Rukia, bodoh. kau tidak sadar ya sekarang aku seorang taicho?"

"hah? Ha—HAHAHAHA!" tawa Renji dan Ikakku bersamaan. "KUCHIKI-TAICHO? Kau membuatku tertawa... Rukia! HAHAHAHA!"

"Dasar mahluk-mahluk tanpa otak. Ayo Hinamori, kita tinggalkan orang-orang tak berakal ini."

Hinamori mengangguk,ia terkikik melihat perlakukan Renji pada Rukia yang sudah lama ia tidak lihat semenjak sekolah di Shino Academy. Saat Hinamori tersipu, Rukia memandang bulan dengan pandangannya yang pasi, datar, dan muram. Ia ingat Ichigo. Ia ingat ia belum mengucapkan salam apapun. Ia ingat wajah Ichigo di malam ia pergi. Ia ingat mungkin Ichigo sekarang begitu mengawatirkannya. Ia lalu menunduk pelan, berjalan seakan ingin segera menyampaikan jawaban yang tepat.

* * *

Seminggu berlalu. Rukia mulai beradaptasi dengan keadaannya yang elegan ini. Tugas-tugas mulai bertumpukan, ya... tugas-tugas mulai bertumpukan. Hinamori membuka pintu geser kamar Rukia dengan tergopoh-gopoh membawa tumpukan kertas.

"Ku—Kuchiki-taicho!" seru Hinamori, ia berbicara dengan Rukia tanpa melihatnya karena tertutup oleh tumpukan kertas di tangannya, "Saya rasa... anda perlu menyelesaikan dokumen-dokumen ini secepatnya, karena _deadline_-nya sudah tinggal 3 hari lagi."

Rukia tidak merespon apapun. Hinamori-pun memutar tubuhnya agar bisa melihat sosok Rukia, tetapi yang ia lihat,

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA! KUCHIKI-TAICHO!" teriak Hinamori. Hinamori rupanya melihat Rukia sedang memanjat pohon apel yang tinggi di dekat berandanya. Dengan tampangnya yang tidak berdosa, Rukia berani-beraninya memanggil Hinamori lantang,

"Loh Hinamori? Kemarilah!"

"Apa yang anda lakukan di sana Kuchiki-taicho! Anda bisa jatuh!"

"Tidak kok, kau mau?" tanya Rukia sambil melempar buah apel merah segar ke arah Hinamori.

"Ta—tapi—"

"Tidak apa-apa kok Hinamori," seru seseorang di bawah pohon apel itu. Hinamori langsung berlari ke beranda dan melihat sosok yang ternyata Matsumoto. "Ia sudah biasa memanjat ke tempat tinggi. _Nee_? Kuchiki-taicho?"

"Un, kau tahu betapa inginnya aku untuk selalu bisa memanjat pohon apel ini? Apel-apel ini begitu menggiurkan, aku ingat saat Aizen memperingatkanku dengan senyumannya.."

"Eh? Aizen..?" tanya Hinamori.

"ya.."

* * *

_~Situasi Flashback~_

Rukia dan Renji baru saja pulang dari sekolah shinigaminya. Lalu, mereka terdiam melihat pohon apel besar yang rindang di depan matanya. Buah apel yang sebagian besar berwarna merah segar.

"Waahh.." kagum Renji. "Sepertinya—" Sebelum Renji menyelesaikan percakapannya dengan Rukia, Rukia sudah memanjat pohon apel itu dengan lincah seperti monyet. "HEI! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BAKA? CEPAT TURUN!" teriak Renji pada Rukia yang sudah berhasil memegang 1 buah apel di tangannya.

"Lihat Renji, apa kau tidak tergiur melihat buah ini? Bahkan warnanya sangat mencolok."kata Rukia

"Tapi ini pohon milik Aizen-taicho! Jika kau tidak ingin mati sebaiknya kau segera turun sekarang juga!"

"Kau mau kuambilkan tidak? Ya sudah kalau tidak mau." Goda Rukia.

"APA KATAMU!"

Tiba-tiba sesosok Aizen muncul di balik pintu geser berandanya. Renji dan Rukia seakan membeku tak berkutik dari tempatnya.

"Mati... ia akan mati.." keluh Renji gemetaran. Begitu pula dengan Rukia yang bahkan sudah di depan mata Aizen saat ini.

"A—Ma—maafkan saya!" ucap Rukia,"Saya—"

"Tidak apa, kau boleh mengambilnya sesukamu." Kata Aizen sambil tersenyum.

"Eh?" gumam Rukia dan Renji.

"Tapi hati-hati, kau bisa jatuh. Pohon ini cukup tinggi. Eh, temanmu sepertinya menunggu apel cabutanmu." Lanjut Aizen masih tersenyum ramah saat melihat Renji masih gemetaran di bawah pohon itu.

"Iya," jawab Rukia

"Baiklah, ambil sebanyak-banyaknya. Tapi ingat, hati-hati ya."

"Baik."

Aizenpun kembali masuk ke kamarnya dan meninggalkan Rukia yang tersenyum dengan tindakan Aizen yang begitu baik hati.

* * *

_~Situasi normal~_

"Senyumannya begitu hangat..." ucap Rukia setelah usai menceritakan masa lalunya bersama Aizen pada Hinamori dan Matsumoto. "Kuharap aku bisa melihat senyuman hangatnya lagi... tapi bukan senyuman palsunya..."

Hinamori sampai tak bisa mengucapkan sepatah katapun tentang cerita Rukia barusan. Begitupula dengan Matsumoto.

"O ya, Rangiku-san, apa tidak apa kau bermain-main di sini?" tanya Rukia

"Kurasa tidak apa—" jawab Matsumoto tertawa. Tak lama kemudian, suara hentakan kaki terdengar begitu keras dari ujung sana(?)

"MATSUMOTO!" teriak Hitsugaya dengan pandangannya yang sangat marah.

"Wah Hitsugaya-taicho~!"

"Apa maksudmu hah! Apa tugasmu sudah selesai!"

"Hah! Tugas!" seru Hinamori mengingat tujuan semula ia mengunjungi Rukia. "Kuchiki-taicho, tentang dokumen-dokumen itu-"

"Kau ini membuang-buang waktu—" ternyata suara Hitsugaya terlalu keras hingga Rukia bahkan tidak mendengar Hinamori berbicara.

_DUAK _

sesuatu menimpa kepala Hitsugaya.

"Hei!" serunya merespon untuk melihat ke atas.

"Cuci dulu, Hitsugaya-sama." Senyum Rukia.

_Flashback_ kembali bermunculan di kepala Hitsugaya. Kali ini wanita yang berteriak 'Toshiro' dengan keras dan seorang gadis dengan kaki bergelantungan seperti sedang menaiki ayunan.

"Taicho?" panggil Matsumoto "Hei, Hitsugaya-taicho?"

"hah?" Hitsugaya kembali dari alam bawah sadarnya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Tiba-tiba kau pucat.."

"Tidak... aku," Hitsugaya lalu melihat apel merah di tangannya. Ia lalu tersenyum dan mendongak untuk melihat Rukia,

"Terima kasih,Kuchiki." Ucapnya. Rukia meresponnya dengan senyuman.

"Ayo,tunggu apalagi Matsumoto? Cepat kembali bekerja!" suruh Hitsugaya berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Aaaaaahhh… sudah dulu ya, sampai nanti Kuchiki-taicho! Hinamori!" pamit Matsumoto. Rukiapun melambaikan tangannya.

"Nah, Kuchiki-taicho." Kata Hinamori, "Dokumennya—"

"Kau mau cumi goring?" tanya Rukia

"Cu—Cumi goreng? Ja—Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraaan Kuchki-taicho! Ini sangat penting!"

"Sepenting apa sih Hinamori… ?"Rukia malah ngeloyor keluar dari ruangannya.

"KUCHIKI-TAICHO!" seru Hinamori masih dengan tumpukan kertas di tangannya.

"Kau mau cumi goreng tidak?" goda Rukia.

* * *

Di dalam perjalanan menuju ruang divisi 10 tempat Hitsugaya dan Matsumoto bekerja, Matsumoto masih saja mengeluh tentang pekerjaannya.

"BOSSAAAANNN… "ucap Matsumoto meregangkan tangannya di udara.

"Aku lebih bosan lagi melihatmu bosan." Kata Hitsugaya masih melihat apel merah itu seksama.

"Wah,apel yang bagus. Merah sekali ya. Sepertinya enak." Kesan Matsumoto yang heran kenapa Hitsugaya tidak juga memakannya. "Ada yang aneh?"

"…" Hitsugaya lalu tersenyum, "Tidak."

* * *

_~Situasi FlashBack~_

Hitsugaya sudah lama memperhatikan Renji dan Rukia yang sedang mengambil apel di pohon seorang taicho itu sembunyi-sembunyi.

"Hei bodoh! Kau dengar dia bicara kan? Itu artinya ia menyuruhmu untuk cepat turun dari situ! Cepat!" suruh Renji mengartikan maksud sebenarnya dari Aizen.

"Kau ini mau atau tidak sih?" tanya Rukia.

Suara Renji yang lantang itu membuat Hitsugaya semakin ingin mendekatinya. Sampai pada akhirnya,

_Kresek._

Suara daun yang Hitsugaya injak terdengar keras di telinga Rukia dan Renji. Gagal sudah persembunyiannya.

"Hm? Oh kau lagi Hitsugaya-kun." kata Renji

"Hai... Abarai-san, Ku—Kuchiki..." sapa Hitsugaya terlihat gugup.

"Apa yang lakukan di sana, Hitsugaya-kun?" tanya Renji merasa bahwa Hitsugaya sudah memperhatikan tingkah mereka cukup lama.

"Bukan HItsugaya-kun... tapi Hitsugaya-sama!" marahnya tiba-tiba.

"Hah? _Sama_? Seorang bocah sepertimu mau kupanggil _sama_? Hmph,HAHAHAHA!" tawa Renji

"Aku bukan seorang bocah! Mulai sekarang panggil aku Hitsugaya-sama!"

"Kau lucu sekali sih? HAHAHAHAHA!" Renji masih saja tertawa, "Lalu kenapa kau dari tadi mengintai kami seperti itu? Itu sama sekali bukan tidakkan seorang yang dipanggil –!"

"Aku mengintai karena alasan lain!" teriak Hitsugaya makin geram.

"Hei bocah, mungkin kau lebih pintar dari kita, tapi bagaimanapun juga kau lebih kecil dariku, mengerti?"

"Oh begitu? Akan kutunjukkan!"

"HAHAHAHA! Tunjukkan!"

"Ck, hentikan Renji." Suruh Rukia "Hei, tangkap!" Rukia lalu melempar buah apel yang sangat merah pada Hitsugaya.

"Eh... apel merah?" tanyanya

"Hah? Lalu bagaimana denganku?" tnya Renji

"Itu akan kuberikan padamu jika kau tidak membuat masalah pada seorang bocah seperti dia!" balas Rukia. "Jangan khawatir, dia pria yang cengeng."

"DUSTA! TURUN KAU SEKARANG JUGA!" teriak Renji. Rukia hanya menjulurkan lidahnya. Ia lalu melihat Hitsugaya memandang buah apel itu lama.

"Hei, itu untukmu. Makanlah." Kata Rukia. 'Tapi cuci dulu, Hitsugaya-sama."

"Eh?" gumam Hitsugaya, "Hitsu—"

"Oss.._ikusso_ Renji," ajak Rukia yang baru terjun dari pohon apel itu.

"Hei! Bagaimana dengan apelku bodoh?"

"Kau ini cerewet sekali sih! Kau bilang aku harus segera turun dari situ dan sekarang kau malah—"

* * *

_~Situasi normal~_

"Ada apa sih taicho? Kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri? " Kata Matsumoto melihat Hitsugaya yang semakin menakutkan saja. Hitsugaya terkekeh. Lalu, ia menjelaskan pada Matsumoto bahwa apel adalah sebuah warna yang mengartikan sesuatu.

"Wah aku tidak tahu.." kata matsumoto.

"Ya, Merah itu..warna keberanian. Dan Percaya diri. Masak kau tidak tahu?" tanya Hitsugaya melecehkan.

"Iya aku memang tidak tahu! Memangnya kenapa?" seru Matsumoto.

_TENG-TENG-TENG_

Suara lonceng panggilan kapten untuk segera datang ke ruang divisi 1 bergoncang terlalu keras. Seperti semacam _emergency._ Rukia, Hitsugaya, dan beberapa taicho yang masih berkeliaran di shireitei langsung bergegas meluncur meninggalkan kegiatan mereka dan pergi ke ruang divisi 1. Bahkan Rukia yang masih memakan cumi gorengnya

"Hei Kuchiki!" teriak Juushiro, masih dalam kedaan meluncur dan mereka bertemu di jalan yang sama. "Apa yang terjadi? Apa ada sugesti? (sugesti?)"

"Entahlah… mungkin masih dengan masalah Aizen, Ukitake-taicho. Dan perasaanku tidak enak..."

"… ada apa?"

'ichigo..' batin Rukia.

* * *

Pemikiran Rukia ternyata benar. Setelah mereka bertemu di ruang divisi 1, Yamamoto-taicho menjelaskan Aizen telah bangkit dan hendak menghancurkan Karakura sedikit demi sedikit. Seperti yang dipesankan Ulquiorra seminggu yang lalu. Ia juga ingat Ulquiorra dan Grimmjow akan menghabisinya suatu saat nanti. Dan 'saat nanti' itu adalah mungkin hari ini.

"… aku sama sekali tidak mengharapkan hal-hal parah terjadi di kota Karakura. oleh karena itu, aku bermaksud mengirimkan Kuchiki Byakuya-taicho,Kuchiki Rukia-taicho,dan Hitsugaya-taicho saja."

"Saya akan membawa Hinamori-fukutaicho bersama saya,Yamamoto-taicho." Kata Rukia

"Dan saya akan membawa Matsumoto-fukutaicho." Kata Hitsugaya

"Saya Abarai-fukutaicho." Ucap Byakuya pelan. Yamamoto-taicho mengangguk pelan.

"Baik. Saya persilahkan. Saya mengharapkan berita yang baik. "

Dan mereka bertiga meluncur keluar dari ruang divisi 1.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Jadi... bagaimana? bagaimana? masih keren kan? (ngaku2) hahaha~

ini balasan review~

Untuk Yanz ichiruki-chan, ga masalah... yg penting baca kan? hehehe. Ulquiorra nyari si Rukia karena dia pikir Rukia lagi sm Ichigo. Gitu sih,hehe~salam kenal juga! sankyuu~! keep reading ye!

Untuk So-Chand 'Luph pLend' , aRaRaNcHa, dan Nyit-Nyit iya hehehe~Rukia jadi kapten,lucu juga ya. Kalau misal dia jadi kapten beneran gitu,woohoo!sankyuu udah review~keep reading ya~! :D

Untuk Aizawa Ayumu, iya hehe~sy taruh di divisi 5 soalnya ga ada kaptennya. omong2 trus gmn itu si hinamori ya? kan Aizen ga ada tuh. hmm..tapi makasih udah review ya! keep reading~! hehe :))

Dan Untuk bl3achtou4ro, hehehehehe~! sy juga suka, makasih! keep reading ya! ntar review lagi ya~! (pesan baru)


	7. Chapter 7

Woke! chapter 7~! Review please! Enjoy! :D

** Disclaimer**:

BLEACH © Kubo Tite

TRUE COLOURS © Mae Otsuka

Main Pair: RukiaxIchigo

Adventure-Romance xD

RnR please: D !

* * *

Ichigo masih menatap langit di atap sekolahnya dengan pandangan yang nanar. Semakin hari keadaannya semakin tidak membaik. Sesekali, ia tertawa sendiri karena merasa dirinya sangat berlebihan. Tapi sesekali juga ia kembali murung.

"Ada apa denganku sih… ?" gumamnya. "Itu kan hanya Rukia…" Ichigo berbaring menghitung awan. Sampai kekuatan reiatsu yang melintas di sekitarnya membuat ia bangkit dan mencari arah kekuatan roh itu.

"hollow? Bukan…lebih kuat... apa?" Ichigo merubah wujudnya menjadi Shinigami dan berkata, "…menos grande! "

Ichigo bergerak langsung meluncur menuju menos grande tersebut.

* * *

"Oleh karena itu aku datang membantumu, Ichigo. Bagaimana keadaanmu? " tanya Urahara yang tiba-tiba muncul di sampingnya. Ichigo tidak menjawab pertanyaan Urahara. Pandangannya lurus tapi muram. Urahara lalu tersenyum simpul. Ia berkata,

"Kau begitu menghawatirkannya ya?" tanya Urahara.

"Siapa? Tidak… maksudmu Rukia? Tidak juga." jawab Ichigo linglung

"Pembohong."

"Aku tidak bohong!" Jawab Ichigo langsung memukul Urahara dengan ujung bawah zanpakutonya. "Aku kan hanya penasaran apa yang sebenarnya terjadi! Tidak ada yang perlu dikawatirkan dari seorang Rukia tahu!"

"Kalau begitu, tunggu sampai ia menjelaskannya ya. Tepat setelah ini."

"Ha?"

_DOAAAAK_!

"HEI! KENAPA KAU LAMBAT SEKALI SIH! CEPAT _MIKAN HEAD_! " teriak Rukia yang baru saja menendang Ichigo tepat di kepalanya.

"hah! Ru—Rukia?" Ichigo lalu melihat Rukia yang meluncur tepat di depannya dengan jubah putih itu. Ichigo serentak beteriak,

"HEH! A—A—APA YANG KAU GUNAKAN ITU!" teriak Ichigo.

"Hm?"

"KENAPA KAU MENGGUNAKAN JUBAH PUTIH ITU?" Ichigo histeris sekali.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan, ayo Hinamori!"

"Hinamori?" tanya Ichigo.

"Permisi dulu Kurosaki-kun." ucap Hinamori sambil merundukkan kepalanya. Dan Hinamori kembali mengejar Rukia yang meluncur lebih dulu.

"A—APAAAAAAA!"

* * *

"Oy! Rukia!" panggil Ichigo masih mengejar Rukia dari belakang. Tapi tidak ada respon dari Rukia sedikitpun "ooooyy…!" panggilnya lagi. Masih tidak merespon. "OY! _KUMAKO_!"

"APA SIH! CEREWET!" teriak Rukia terlihat donkol.

"HAH? CEREWET? AKU KAN HANYA MEMANGGILMU!" seru Ichigo tidak mau kalah.

"SAMA SAJA ITU CEREWET! BODOH!"

Selagi Rukia sedang asik bertengkar dengan Ichigo, rupanya menos tidak tinggal diam. Ia tiba-tiba saja muncul di balik punggung Rukia dan menyerangnya begitu saja.

"RUKIA!" teriak Ichigo melihat Rukia tiba-tiba hilang dari pandangannya. Dan ternyata Rukia terlempar cukup jauh.

"Cih..sial.." keluh Rukia sambil mencengkram lengannya. "GARA-GARA KAMU SIH!"

"HAH? GARA-GARA AKU? APA SALAHKU!"

"KAU SIH—"

"_Tobiume_!" seru Hinamori. Ia berhasil menjatuhkan menos itu paling tidak. "Tolong jangan bertengkar di saat yang tidak tepat, Kuchiki-taicho." Lanjut Hinamori.

"Apa? Taicho? " tanya Ichigo masih tidak mengerti.

"OY! RUKIAAA!" teriak Renji sambil membawa zanpakutonya terjun mendekati Ichigo, Rukia, dan Hinamori.

"Renji... panggil aku Kuchiki-taicho! Jangan Rukia!" seru Rukia

"Terserah, dan sejak kapan kau jadi seperti bocah jenius itu? Sekarang biar Ichigo dan Hinamori yang menyelesaikan menos ini, kau ikut denganku."

"Ada apa memangnya?"

"Yo Ichigo." Sapa Renji sambil menarik tangan Rukia. "Ayo cepat!"

"Ada apa sih!"

_ZZZZZZZINNGGG…_

"Reiatsu apa barusan?" tanya Rukia

"Sial, padahal tadi sama sekali tidak terasa."

"Apa maksudmu Renji?"

"Aku hendak memanggilmu karena aku rasa ada yang aneh di daerah tempat aku dan Byakuya-taicho menyerang menos, Tapi ternyata, mereka sudah mengeluarkan reiatsunya."

"A—Aku tak mengerti, lalu? Siapa saja yang ada di sana saat ini?"

"Byakuya-taicho, Hitsugaya-toshiro, dan—"

"AWAS!" teriak Matsumoto. Menos yang berhasil Hinamori jatuhkan tadi kembali menyerang Rukia. Matsumoto langsung menarik Rukia dan menyerang Menos itu dengan sekali jurus. "hhh…kau tak apa Kuchiki-taicho?" tanya Matsumoto.

"Tidak apa, terima kasih." Senyum Rukia pada Matsumoto.

"Hei! Kau tidak apa-apa!" tanya Ichigo tergopoh-gopoh.

"Iya,aku tidak apa. Tidak usah melihatku seperti itu." kata Rukia pada Ichigo dan langsung bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ayo kita selesaikan Menos ini." Kata Matsumoto pada Ichigo. Tiba-tiba,

"!"

"A—Apa itu?" tanya Hinamori pelan. Terlihat lubang hitam di yang serupa ia lihat di soul society. Lubang hitam itu membesar. Semakin membesar. Menos kembali berkeluaran dari dalam lubang hitam itu. Hinamori yang ketakutan menggenggam zanpakutonya erat-erat.

"… Tidak mungkin... !" seru Hitsugaya. 3 sosok keluar dari lubang hitam itu. Dan Hitsugaya sudah siap mengeluarkan bankainya.

"Aizen... ?" tanya Ichigo tidak percaya.

"A—Aizen?" seru Rukia.

"Astaga… apa aku tidak salah melihat..?" tanya Aizen dengan senyum khasnya "Kau terlihat... berbeda sekali dengan jubah itu Kuchiki-chan."

"Oh, kurasa akan lebih pantas jika kita panggil… Kuchiki-taicho, _nee_?" kata Gin dengan mata sipitnya yang kejam dan dingin. Rukia gemetar mendengar suara Gin. Rukia memang tidak pernah suka dengan Gin. Terlihat dari matanya, bibir, dan senyumannya yang sinis.

"G..Gin... ?" panggil Matsumoto. Matsumoto memandangnya nanar.

"Oh?" Gin masih tersenyum pada Matsumoto. "Lama tidak bertemu… Rangiku."

Hitsugaya yang tidak bisa tinggal diam langsung berdiri di depan Matsumoto dengan maksud melindungi. Hitsugaya pun melihat Gin dengan pandangannya yang sangat marah.

"Aku jadi ingin tertawa." Kata Grimmjow.

"Aku juga, tapi… " senyum Aizen. "Aku benar-benar bangga bahwa salah satu dari klan Kuchiki yang royal itu akan menggantikan posisiku sebagai kapten dan menjaga... Hinamori-kun."

"A—Aizen..taicho... ?" panggil Hinamori tak kuasa melihat Aizen yang berdiri tepat di depannya saat ini. Hinamori hanya bisa gemetaran dan menangis. Sekarang, giliran Rukia yang berdiri di depan Hinamori untuk melindungi.

"Hinamori, tetaplah berdiri di belakangku." Bisik Rukia.

"Ta—tapi—"

Hitsugaya tidak lagi bisa menahan marahnya, ia menggenggam Zanpakutonya dan hendak mengeluarkan bankai. "_Dai guren Hyo_—"

"Jangan bergerak, Hitsugaya!" teriak Rukia "Biarkan ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya… " kata Rukia "…la..lalu... memangnya—"

"TEGANYA KAU!" teriak Hinamori tiba-tiba. "KENAPA KAU MELAKUKAN SEMUA INI PADAKU! KENAPA! KENAPA PADA HITSUGAYA-KUN DAN YANG LAIN? KENAPA PADA KUCHIKI-TAICHO? KENAPA!" (_uuss..gimana gitu kesannya kalau sy yg nulis hahaha_) Hinamori menangis tersedu-sedu. Kalimat-kalimat yang ia lontarkan tak jauh dari isakan. Semua tidak hanya terkejut. Semua ingin membungkam mulut HInamori sekarang juga. "KE—KENAPA..?" tanya Hinamori lagi.

Tanpa memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap Hinamori, Rukia membuka zanpakutonya dan menaruh ujung zanpakuto itu di leher Hinamori. Wajah Rukia sudah seperti tidak bisa ditebak lagi olehnya. Marah, kesal, bingung, menjadi satu.

"Rukia!" teriak Ichigo.

"Ku—Kuchiki-taicho?" Hinamori masih terisak dan terkejut sekali dengan apa yang Rukia lakukan padanya.

"Jika kau tidak ingin mati, tutup mulutmu." Bisik Rukia. Dan Hinamori semakin menangis.

"Hitsugaya-taicho." Panggil Byakuya. "Tolong bawa Hinamori-san jauh dari sini. Terima kasih."

"Ba—baik." Ucap Hitsugaya. "Ayo Hinamori."

"Eh? Tidak! Hitsugaya-kun? Kuchiki-taicho!" teriaknya. Hitsugaya menggendong Hinamori dan membawanya pergi meluncur jauh dari tempat Rukia dan yang lain. Terlihat Hinamori begitu ingin melepaskan Hitsugaya yang membawanya pergi.

* * *

"Jadi…kenapa? Kenapa kau membawa menos-menos itu kemari?" tanya Ichigo pada Aizen dan Gin.

"kenapa? Kurasa _substitute _shinigami sepertimu tidak perlu tahu." Jawab Grimmjow ketus.

"Si—Sial..Grimmjow… " Ichigo membuka zanpakutonya. Tapi,

"Jangan Ichigo." Cegah Renji.

"Aizen.." panggil Rukia.

"Ya?"

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya pertanyaan yang... Hinamori tanya padamu dan kau belum menjawabnya…"

"Ow... "

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan hal ini? Hanya untuk karena kau bisa menguasai tempat ini? Tempat yang penuh dengan… reiatsu ini?"

"Kurasa tidak jauh dari pernyataanmu barusan." Jawab Gin. "Kenapa kau harus tahu? Kenapa kau begitu penasaran? Bagaimana jika aku balik bertanya padamu seperti itu?" Gin memegang dagu Rukia dengan maksud menggodanya. Dan Rukia menarik Zanpakutonya. Hendak menyerang Gin karena kebenciannya amat sangat. Tetapi,

"!"

"RUKIAAAA!" teriak ichigo

"wah... wah... wah... " kata Aizen. Aizen yang memiliki jurus ilusi itu tanpa sepengetahuan Rukia langsung menusuk Rukia dari belakang. Dengan tangannya yang dingin itu, Rukia nyaris terjatuh dari keseimbangannya. Masih… nyaris jatuh.

"RUKIA!" teriak Ichigo lagi dan berlari mendekati Rukia.

"Jangan! ..mundur..Ichigo… dia akan..membunuhmu…" desah Rukia

"A—Apa yang kau bicarakan sih!" teriak Ichigo

"Kau boleh mendekatinya Kurosaki Ichigo… tapi, aku akan memastikannya padamu bahwa aku... akan membunuhmu."kata Grimmjow dengan penuh kepercayaan dirinya.

"Silahkan saja lontarkan kalimat-kalimat mustahilmu, karena aku yang akan membunuhmu, Gin."balas Ichigo tak mau kalah.

* * *

Di _playground _Karakura, Hinamori rupanya masih menangis tersedu-sedu. Hitsugaya berusaha menghiburnya, tapi tidak juga berhasil.

"Huh… berhentilah menangis." Kata Hitsugaya sambil menyodorkan sapu tangan merahnya.

"Maaf…" kata Hinamori dan mengambil sapu tangan itu dari tangan Hitsugaya.

"Oke, tunggu di sini."

"Mau kemana Hitsugaya-kun!" teriak Hinamori.

"Tentu saja ke tempat mereka kan?"

"Aku ikut!"

"Ayolah Hinamori… tunggulah di sini."

"Maafkan aku… tapi—"

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan mereka dengan keadaan seperti itu, Semua kapten, Matsumoto, dan Kurosaki… mereka semua terlihat begitu serius."

"Lalu bagaimana denganku!" paksa Hinamori.

Hitsugaya tersenyum dan menaruh kedua tangannya ke pundak Hinamori yang juga beberapa centi lebih tinggi darinya. "Tunggu di sini. Ini yang Kuchiki mau kan? Pasti ia ingin kau selamat. Jadi… tunggulah di sini."

"Hitsugaya-kun…"

"Aku akan segera kembali." Lalu, Hitsugaya meluncur jauh kembali ke tempat Aizen, Gin, dan Grimmjow berdiri.

* * *

"Ru—Rukia!" teriak Renji dan mendekati Rukia yang terluka itu.

"Minggir… kataku... " bisik RUkia masih mendesah kesakitan.

"Tidak!" teriak Renji. "Kau pikir selama ini aku akan diam saja? Saat kau diserang hollow malam itu, aku datang untuk menyelamatkanmu Rukia! Dan saat kau diserang Ulquiorra, aku bermaksud datang untuk menyelamatkanmu! Dan sekarang saat kau terluka, aku mau menyelamatkanmu, kau malah melarangku bahkan untuk mendekatimu sedikit saja? Tidak! Aku tidak mau!"

"Re..Renji..." bisik Matsumoto seraya menaruh tangannya ke pundak Renji.

"Aku tidak apa-apa…Renji"" kata Rukia. Rukia menaruh pergelangan tanganya di daerah perut tempat Aizen menusuknya tadi. Dan seketika, luka itu terlihat hilang sedikit demi sedikit.

"Ru—Rukia, sejak kapan kau bisa melakukan hal yang sama seperti Inoue lakukan?" tanya Ichigo terkejut

"Sejak pertama aku bertemu denganmu bodoh. Sebelumnya bahkan…" Jawab Rukia tersenyum lemas. "Kaget?"

"haha.." tawa Ichigo lega.

"Bukannya aku sudah pernah cerita tentang ini padamu? Pelajaran kesehatanku di sekolah termasuk _topclass._ Hahaha. " tawanya bangga. Ia pun bangkit dari duduknya dan kembali mendekati Aizen,Gin dan Grimmjow. "Ayo selesaikan ini."

Tapi Hitsugaya menghalagi Rukia untuk melakukan itu. Ia berdiri tepat di depan RUkia dan membelakanginya. "Biar aku saja." Ucapnya.

"Hah?" tanya Rukia

"Tunggu di sini. Biar aku yang selesaikan mereka." Hitsugaya lalu menaik zanpakutonya.

"Hah?" Rukia masih bertanya. Ia membesarkan volume suaranya dan berseru, "Tidak! Apa yang kau bicarakan? Minggir!"

"Kau bilang kau sembuh sedangkan kau masih berjalan sempoyongan dan kau bilang kau sembuh! (_bingung nulisnya_)" Hitsugaya juga ikut membesarkan volume suaranya. "Walau kau_ topclass_ atau apalah itu, kau masih terluka!"

"Minggir! Aku tidak perduli!" teriak Rukia dan mengayunkan zanpakuto putihnya ke hadapan Hitsugaya.

"Kau ini tidak bisa diajak bicara baik-baik ya!" Hitsugaya juga mengayunkan zanpakuto ke Rukia.

"hei—hei!" seru Ichigo

"Hei kalian! Hentikan sekarang juga! " seru Matsumoto berusaha melerai.

"MINGGIR!" teriak Rukia pada Hitsugaya

"TIDAK!"

"AKU BILANG MINGGIR! APA KAU MENGERTI!"

"DAN AKU BILANG TIDAK! KAU MENGERTI!"

"MINGGIR ATAU—"

"BERHENTI!" teriak Hinamori.

"Hi—Hinamori?" tanya Hitsugaya. Hinamori sepertinya meluncur jauh untuk datang kemari. Nafasnya masih tersengal.

"Kurasa, Byakuya-taicho sudah menyuruhmu untuk membawanya pergi dari sini. Apa kau tidak mendengarkannya dengan baik! Kau ingin dia mati! Apa itu yang kau inginkan!" teriak Rukia semakin keras.

"Aku tidak pernah berkata begitu, Kuchiki!"

"Masa bodoh!" teriak Rukia.

"Dan apa maumu sekarang? Kau ingin menyerangnya sendirian? Kau tidak tahu ya kalau kau egois? Kau selalu melarang orang untuk menyelamatkanmu! Melarang orang yang mau membantumu! Kau merasa dirimu hebat begitu?"

"Aku tidak—"

"Lalu kenapa kau ingin orang-orang di sini tidak membantumu! Dan Hinamori sudah kusuruh untuk tetap di tempatnya sekarang kau tidak percaya! Kau hampir membuatku ingin membunuhmu, Kuchiki."

"Oh jadi—"

"HENTIKAN!" teriak Hinamori masih menangis. "Hentikan pertengkaran ini! Kenapa kalian berdua jadi seperti ini... ? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu seperti ini… Hitsugaya-kun... "

Hitsugaya dan Rukia tidak saling memandang maupun melihat Hinamori yang menangis itu. Lalu, Matsumoto yang tidak tahan dengan pertengkaran mereka berdua langsung menarik lengan Hinamori dan berkata,

"Biarkan saya membawanya, Hisugaya-taicho, Kuchiki-taicho. Saya yang akan membawanya pergi dari sini."kata Matsumoto. Hitsugaya menghela nafas dan menjawab,

"Terima kasih, Matsumoto."

"A—Apa! Rangiku-san! Rangiku-san! Lepaskan aku!" Hinamori kembali ingin melepaskan genggaman tangan Matsumoto. Tapi tetap tidak berhasil.

* * *

Gin tersenyum sinis saat melihat kepergian Hinamori. Senyumannya semakin sinis saat melihat Hitsugaya dengan tampang penuh kekesalan.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Hitsugaya-taicho." Sapa Gin.

"Cih... I—Ichimaru.." keluh Hitsugaya. "Kau membuatku muak! _Dai Guren Hyorinma_—"

"Minggir." Bisik Rukia. Ia menunduk pelan. Terlihat begitu kecewa.

"Ku—Kuchi—"

"Kumohon, Hitsugaya-sama." (_sy geli sndiri nulisnya…'kumohon' hadeeh_.) panggilan 'sama' begitu ditekankan oleh Rukia. Hitsugaya yang ingat semasa kecilnya selalu dipanggil –sama oleh Rukia,merasa tak enak. Ia kebingungan. Ia ingin menyerang Aizen dan Gin sekarang juga, tetapi Rukia berkata 'jangan lakukan itu' Lalu,

"Kali ini aku setuju dengan Toshiro." Ucap Ichigo. Ia berdiri di antara Hitsugaya dan Rukia. "Kau pikir kau bisa melakukan ini sendiri? Sama saja kau ingin mati. Dan perlu kau tahu Rukia… aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati. Itu janjiku padamu sejak awal. Dan jika kau mati, aku akan mati untukmu juga, Rukia."

Rukia tidak percaya dengan apa yang Ichigo katakan padanya barusan. Ia mengerutkan dahinya. Memandangnya nanar. Ia tahu Ichigo akan selalu melindunginya, tapi ia tidak menyangka kalimat itu akan keluar dari mulut Ichigo. Entah senang, terharu, tidak terima yang ada di dalam hati Rukia sekarang.

"Kok menyedihkan sekali ya?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Cerewet sekali, aku akan segera membunuhmu, Grimmjow." Kata Ichigo.

"Loh?" Aizen tiba-tiba angkat bicara, "Kami hanya melihat-lihat saja kok. Kami tidak ada maksud untuk menyerang kalian atau apa …kami hanya ingin melihat kemampuan kalian…"

"A—Apa!" teriak Renji. "Jadi maksudmu, kalian mempermainkan kita?"

Titik marah semua shinigami di situ mulai meledak. Serasa dibohongi dengan tingkah-tingkah Aizen, Gin, dan Grimmjow.

"Kalau mau bermain-main sebentar," kata Grimmjow. "Bermainlah denganku."

"Ini memuakkan…" bisik Renji memandang sinis Grimmjow. Rukia meremat zanpakutonya kesal. Byakuya menaruh tangannya di pundak Renji,

"Kita selesaikan mereka. Saat ini juga."

"Benar." Kata Urahara. Rukia langsung menoleh ke belakang melihat Urahara dan Yoruichi berdiri tegap.

"U—Urahara—? Yoruichi-san... ?" ucap Rukia terbata-bata.

"Gunakan, Rukia." Senyum Yoruichi.

"Eh?"

"Gunakan sesuatu yang telah kau pelajari bersama kami sejak lama." Kata Urahara.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Gimana? Gimana? :D hahaha~

makasih buat yg udah review ya~! ini balasan reviewnya :D

Untuk Aizawa Ayumu, iya~:D ini sudah ada Ichigonya. Sy juga ngrasa aneh Rukia tiba-tiba brubah jadi males-malesan. Tapi lucu juga kalau dia gitu (loh?) Hitsu nggak mendendam rasa suka ke Rukia kok (ngasi bocoran tiba-tiba :D) tapi ada kejadian masa lalu yang bikin Hitsu jadi agak..gimana gitu(HALAH!)...ke Rukia. hahaha :D Makasih udah review yaa Aizawa-san~! ntar review lagi yaaaaaa~! hahaha!

Untuk Riztichimaru dan So-Chand 'Luph pLend' ,ini Rukia udah ketemu sama Ichigo,:D enjoyjoyjoy :D! keep raading ya~!

Untuk Yanz ichiruki-chan, muakasih~! iya chapter yg kemarin memang agak lucu, tapi ntar ini ceritanya bakal serius-serius lo Ichiruki-chan... tapi tetep baca ya~!(maksa abis) sankyuu udah review :D!

Untuk Thanatos Avatar , DANG! ... (lagi-lagi sy mengeluarkan sindrom kebegoan) namanya kotatsu ya? ... ..T.T ...tapi keep reading ya...hahaha :D sankyuu udah review~!

Untuk Ruki Yagami HiATuS, yaaah..kok ga pantes...? hahaha, tapi keren kan? keren kan? hahaha :D keep reading ya~! sankyuu udah review!

Dan Untuk aRaRaNcHa-san~! iya... Rukia agak aneh ya, saya juga mikir gitu... tapi kok lucu ya... jadi saya terusin deh (loh?hahaha) makasih udah review~! keep reading ya :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 :D! Review please :);**Balasan review di bawah ~ Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**:

BLEACH © Kubo Tite

TRUE COLOURS © Mae Otsuka

Main Pair: RukiaxIchigo

Adventure-Romance xD

RnR please: D !

* * *

Matsumoto sepertinya mencari tempat yang jauh untuk Hinamori agar tidak kembali ke tempat mereka tadi berkumpul. Walaupun Hinamori seorang fuku-taicho, Hinamori termasuk sosok yang susah menghafal jalan. Matsumoto masih menarik lengan Hinamori, dan Hinamori juga masih berusaha melarikan diri.

"Rangiku-san!"

"…" Matsumoto tidak merespon apapun.

"Rangiku-san! Lepaskan aku!"

"Tutup mulutmu, HInamori! Mereka hanya menginginkan kau diam dan menjauh dari Aizen. Kau tahu sendiri kan? Aizen pasti berusaha memancing untuk menyerangnya, dan selagi kau menyerangnya, ia akan membunuhmu! Kau mengerti!"

"Tapi—"

"Apa yang Kuchiki-taicho, Hitsugaya-taicho dan yang lain mau adalah mereka ingin kau selamat, Hinamori." Jelas Matsumoto.

* * *

"UGH!" Ichigo terlempar jauh hingga terjatuh dari langit saat Grimmjow menyerangnya. "Si—Sial.."

"Cih, padahal aku sudah menunggu untuk melihatmu. Ulquiorra-pun sampai tidak ikut denganku ke Karakura karena akan menyelesaikan projek kita selanjutnya." Ucap Grimmjow ketus

"…projek (_kok projek ya..istilahnya agak aneh_) selanjutnya?"

"Benar."

"Cukup bicaramu di situ, Grimmjow. _Dai Guren Hyorinmaru_!" seru Hitsugaya.

"Itu sama sekali tidak akan membunuhku, bocah…"

"Bo—Bocah!" tanya Hitsugaya geram. Sangat tidak suka jika ia dipanggil dengan sebutan bocah. Sedangkan Rukia yang memiliki sifat egois dan tak bisa tinggal diam itu berusaha menyerang Aizen yang dari tadi diam saja melihat pertarungan itu. Rukia hendak mengeluarkan jurus baru yang sudah ia pelajari bersama dengan Urahara selama ini, tetapi—

"Uh!" Rukia terdiam sesaat setelah melihat pancaran mata Aizen. Jurus Ilusi yang Aizen miliki ternyata sudah berhasil merasuki alam bawah sadar Rukia. Ia pun kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh dari langit.

"RUKIAAA!" teriak Renji. Renji terjun ke bawah dan menangkap Rukia dengan cepat. "HEI RUKIA! SADAR!"

"… ilusi itu… sial..." bisik Rukia. Ia memandang Renji kosong.

"Tenang dulu Rukia! Kau diam di sini!" Renji menaruh Rukia di tiang listrik untuknya duduk bersandar.

"Kepalaku pusing sekali, Renji… " bisik Rukia pelan sambil menarik hakama Renji. Renji tak bisa berkata apa-apa pada Rukia.

"Sial… kita tidak akan bisa menyerang Aizen… " bisik Renji. Renji mendongak, melihat pertarungan sengit Hitsugaya, Byakuya, dan Ichigo menyerang Grimmjow. Grimmjow begitu sulit untuk dikalahkan. Lalu, Rukia mencoba untuk berdiri dan kembali ke pertarungan. Jalannya yang masih sempoyongan karena luka, semakin oleng karena dampak ilusi Aizen barusan.

"Hei! Jika kau bergerak sekali langkah saja, aku… akan membunuhmu." Kata Renji.

"Bunuh saja. Tapi sesudah aku membunuh Grimmjow dan mahluk jahanam lainnya (_jiah jahanam..)" _Jawab Rukia pelan. Dan melompat jauh kembali ke langit untuk menyusul Ichigo dan kawan-kawan.

* * *

Hinamori rupanya berhasil melarikan diri tadi genggaman Matsumoto. Ia pun meluncur kembali ke tempat Grimmjow dan yang lain.

"Kuchiki-taicho… aku akan menolongmu!"

Sedang Matsumoto berteriak,

"Hinamori! Kembali!"

* * *

"AAAAHH!" teriak Ichigo dan Hitsugaya sesaat setelah Grimmjow mengeluarkan jurusnya. Grimmjow tidak henti-hentinya menyerang mereka. Termasuk Byakuya dan Renji. Dengan shikai apapun, Grimmjow seakan tidak mempan. Gin dan Aizen hanya tersenyum sinis,berdiri melihat aksi mereka.

Rukia hanya diam saja. Efek ilusi masih belum hilang dari pikiran Rukia. Ia terasa tertusuk-tusuk oleh banyak zanpakuto di tubuhnya. Ia nyaris sekarat walau tidak separah yang tadi. Lalu ia ingat, ia tadi bertemu dengan Urahara dan Yoruichi. Yang menjadi pertanyaannya, kenapa mereka tidak ikut bertarung. Mereka sama seperti Gin dan Aizen. Mereka hanya berdiri melihat aksi pertarungan itu dari kejauhan. Saat itulah, Rukia merasa harus melakukan sesuatu. 'Dengan shikai mai saja tidak akan cukup. Aku harus menggunakannya sekarang...' batinnya. Sebelum sempat ia mengeluarkan jurus barunya, Grimmjow mengeluarkan seragangan terkuatnya, _kishire_

"I—Itu—!" seru Ichigo.

"SERANG, ICHIGO!" teriak Renji.

"_desugaron," _ucap Grimmjow.

Grimmjow berhasil membuat Ichigo dan yang lain jatuh ke tanah dengan tubuh penuh darah.

"I—ICHIGO!" teriak Rukia. Ia berusaha menangkap Ichigo, Byakuya dan juga Renji agar bisa mendarat dengan selamat. Bahkan mereka, Aizen, Yoruichi dan Urahara tidak percaya Byakuya bisa kalah secepat itu.

"Dampak bertambahnya umur." Kata Aizen mengejek Byakuya yang jatuh terlentang di bawah sana. "Kerja bagus, Grimmjow. Sekarang, selesaikan gadis itu."

"Yosh... " Kata Grimmjow sambil menatap Rukia yang masih berusaha membawa mereka ke tempat yang aman.

"Kita lihat apa aku masih bisa menyembuhkanmu," kata Rukia.

"Ru—Rukia—menjauhlah," kata Ichigo sambil mencengkram pundak Rukia. Menyuruhnya berhenti. "—biar aku yang—"

"KUCHIKI-TAICHO!" teriak Hinamori. Rukia mendongak, melihat sesosok Hinamori berdiri di tengah-tengah cahaya matahari.

"Hi—Hinamori—?"

"Wah… wah… " ucap Aizen.

"HINAMORI!" teriak Rukia. Ia menluncur dari darat untuk menjauhkan HInamori dari serangan Aizen. Tapi lagi-lagi terlambat, Hinamori terserang serangan ilusi Aizen dan terjatuh menimpa Rukia.

"Kuchiki-taicho…" bisik Hinamori saat Rukia menyandarkannya ke pagar suatu rumah. "Maafkan aku—aku—". Rukia tidak mau mendengar alasan Hinamori lagi, ia sangat marah sekarang. Entah ia harus marah pada Hinamori atau Aizen. Ia kembali meluncur ke atas dan hendak membunuh semua orang yang ada di sana.

"AH! KUCHIKI-TAICHO!" teriak Hinamori lemah.

"RUKIAAAAAAA!" teriak Ichigo. Karena tubuhnya yang sangat sakit, ia bahkan tidak kuat untuk meluncur ke atas. Lalu, Yoruichi menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibir dan berbisik,

"Lihat," bisiknya. Jari terlunjuknya menunjuk kearah langit di mana Rukia berdiri tegap dengan wajah kemarahannya.

"Ha—Hah?"

* * *

"_BANKAI_."

Rukia melakuan semacam tarian dengan zanpakutonya. Tarian yang anggun, pelan, tapi menajubkan. Langit berubah menjadi kemerahan. Seperti terkena gerhana matahari. Udaranya yang dingin bercampur dengan hawanya yang panas. Aizen,Gin,dan Grimmjow membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya. Termasuk Renji,Hinamori,Hitsugaya, Byakuya,dan Ichigo sendiri.

"Ru—Rukia-chan..?" tanya Matsumoto yang baru saja sampai di lokasi. Rukia lalu menunjuk ke bawah. Ke tempat di mana Ichigo dan yang lainnnya nyaris sekarat. Menyuruh Rangiku untuk paling tidak menemani mereka.

"Astaga!" kata Matsumoto "Kalian tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa Rangiku-san, hanya saja… apa dia barusan berkata, bankai? …Ichigo" tanya Renji masih merintih kesakitan. Menunggu jawaban, Ichigo hanya memandang langit kemerahan itu dan melihat Rukia _transform _menjadi sangat berbeda dari dia yang biasanya.

Rambut Rukia yang seperti nanas itu berubah lebih acak-acakan. Tapi masih tertata rapi. (_kyk rambutnya sherina gitu-halah hahaha _), ia memiliki sayap putih nyaris berbentuk seperti sayap kupu-kupu. Hakamanya yang memiliki lengan panjang seakan terobek menjadi sepanjang ketiak saja. Mata violetnya menjadi lebih tajam seperti mata kucing. Zanpakuto putihnya berubah menjadi lebih besar dan memiliki tali yang lebih panjang juga. Dan tak lupa, hawa dingin di sekitarnya mengeluarkan hujan salju kecil. "_shiro zanpakutou—kuroi tsuki'_ (_nyoss..opo maneh iki..) _ucapnya sambil mengangkat zanpakuto.

Grimmjow yang masih heran dengan apa yang ia lihat di hadapannya saat ini terjerat oleh tali dari zanpakuto Rukia erat. Ia tak bisa bergerak, ia berusaha melepaskan diri dari tali-tali itu. Tetapi terlambat, Rukia lalu mengeluarkan gundukan es untuk menutupi tubuh Grimmjow. Lalu, Rukia menebas tubuh Grimmjow yang seperti membeku itu dengan zanpakutonya. Salju putih yang menyelimuti tubuh Grimmjow sekarang sudah berganti warna. Menjadi merah. Warna darah.

"!"

"Astaga..!" kata Hinamori seraya menutup mulutnya terkejut.

"Sa—sadis" ucap Renji menutup matanya.

Grimmjow terjatuh dari ketinggian yang cukup jauh. Dan tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang ingin melihat kematiannya sekarang.

"Dasar bodoh. Suruh Yammi bereskan nanti." Katra Aizen dari atas sambil melirik Grimmjow sedikit.

Kali ini Rukia tidak ingin membiarkan Aizen maupun Gin untuk tidak mati di tangannya. Rukia mengejar mereka, tetapi sinar _negation_, sinar yang membuat Aizen dan Gin tidak tersentuh itu turun dari lubang hitam penuh menos. Rukia segera menjauh sebelum terjadi apa-apa padanya,

"Wah," ucap Gin. "Kau semakin kuat ya…"

"TURUN KAU SEKARANG JUGA!" teriak Rukia. "PENGECUT! BEGITU SAJA KAU LARI!"

"Aku tidak lari." Kata Aizen pelan. "Kuharap kau segera menerima projek kami selanjutnya."

"Pro—Projek?"

"Ya, bersama Ulquiorra. Sampai bertemu lagi, Kuchiki-taicho."

Dan lubang hitam itu tertutup begitu saja. Aizen dan Gin sudah tidak ada dihadapan Rukia. Rukia terlihat begitu kecewa karena tidak bisa membunuh Aizen dan Gin saat itu juga. Langit kemerahan itu berubah menjadi hujan. Hujan deras yang kelam.

"Kerja bagus, Rukia." Senyum Urahara. Rukia hanya meliriknya dan turun ke bawah untuk melihat keadaan Ichigo dan yang lain.

"Terima kasih Rangiku-san." Kata Rukia. Ia lalu berjalan menuju Hitsugaya,Renji,dan Byakuya. Mereka masih duduk lemas. Tapi darah mereka sudah tidak keluar.

"Ru—Rukia, apa itu?" tanya Byakuya.

"…Bankai. Aku menggunakan Bankai nii-sama." Jawab Rukia tersenyum

"Hebat sekali kau, aku tidak menyangka." Kata Renji.

"Hmph, sankyuu."

"Selamat, Taicho." Kata Hitsugaya. Masih dengan nada soknya walau ia juga duduk lemas.

"Hi—Hitsugaya-taicho." Kata Rukia. "Maafkan aku."

"Eh?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Aku—"

"Rukia," panggil Byakuya. Ia menunjuk Ichigo. Duduk bersama dengan Hinamori dan Rangiku. ia tersenyum lemah melihat Rukia. Rukia berjalan pelan mendekatinya.

"Seperti bukan kau," kesan Ichigo saat melihat Rukia lebih dekat. Rukia pun jongkok. Ia ikut tersenyum. "Wah! Kau menangis?"

"Bukan bodoh… ini karena hujan. Untuk apa aku menangis!" Jawab Rukia linglung.

"Hahaha," tawa Ichigo. Ia menyentuh pipi Rukia. Pandangan matanya cerah dan ramah. Air hujan disekeliling mukanya seakan tak ada karena pandangan matanya itu. Ia lalu berbisik, "Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

Rukia tidak langsung menjawab. Ia terkejut tentunya. Lalu menggeleng pelan. Melepaskan tangan Ichigo dari pipinya dan menggenggamnya erat. "Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Rukia.

"Baguslah. Hhh…aku capek sekali" Kata Ichigo. Ia menghela nafas dan tertidur sejenak.

"I—Ichigo?" panggil Rukia takut ada apa-apa. Lalu, terlihat Hinamori berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kuchiki-taicho?" panggil Hinamori. Rukia lalu melihat Hinamori. Matanya sembab. Ia jelas-jelas menangis dari tadi. "Maafkan aku." Lanjutnya.

"Eh?"

"Aku hanya ingin menyelamatkanmu, Kuchiki-taicho! Aku tidak ingin kau terluka."

"Tidak apa, asal kau masih selamat aku tidak masalah." Jawab Rukia. Ia mengelus rambut Hinamori yang sudah basah itu pelan. Lalu terkikik kecil, "Aku mengelus rambut seseorang yang lebih tinggi dariku." Tawanya masih bisa bercanda.

"Kuchiki-taicho, Ayo kembali ke rumah Ichigo." Ajak Matsumoto dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Ya."

* * *

Lagi-lagi sinar memasuki kelopak mata Ichigo. Kali ini bukan sinar matahari, melainkan sinar lampu di kamarnya. Ia membuka matanya pelan-pelan. Dan melihat Rukia duduk di sampingnya. Menelanjanginya.

"UWA!" teriak Ichigo kaget.

"HUA!" teriak Rukia ikut kaget. "Diam kamu! Kembali berbaring!"

"Ap—Apa yang barusan kau lakukan padaku!" tanya Ichigo gugup dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

"Aku berusaha menyembuhkanmu bodoh. Dan sekalian membuktikan pada Renji bahwa memang pelajaran kesehatanku _top class_!" seru Rukia.

"Hitsugaya-taicho juga tidak percaya." Jawab Renji ngeles.

"Dia memang satu-satunya orang yang tidak bisa mengerti kehebatan orang lain." Kata Rukia ketus.

"Enak saja kau bicara." Kata Hitsugaya. Ia lalu melihat selipan foto di balik lemari Rukia biasa tidur. Dan mengambilnya. Mengamatinya cukup lama. "Hm?... diam-diam kau penggemarku ya."

"Hah? Penggemar apa?" tanya Rukia dengan nada sedikit jijik.

Ia lalu menunjuk foto yang ia ambil barusan. Foto itu, foto Hitsugaya yang berdiri tegap dengan hakamanya. Ia terlihat begitu gagah dengan tubuhnya yang mungil itu.

"Kapan kau ambil foto ini? Aku bahkan tidak ingat." Kata Hitsugaya

"Oh itu… itu Pyon." Jawab Rukia santai sambil masih menyembuhkan Ichigo.

"Pyon?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Oh iya, Dia penggemarmu. Setiap kali ia di sini, ia selalu memeperhatikan foto itu. Saat kutanya, ia terang-terangan menjawab 'iya! Hitsugaya-taicho benar-benar idolaku seorang, pyon!' begitu." Jelas Ichigo. Ia bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk sambil memperagakan gaya bicara Pyon saat itu.

"hmm... pantas saja. Memangnya kapan ia ambil fotoku ini?"

"Entahlah, mungkin dapat dari Rangiku-san." Jawab Rukia sambil mencari-cari Matsumoto. "Mana dia?"

"Bersama Byakuya-taicho membantu ayah Ichigo menyiapkan makan malam." Jawab Renji.

"Sial...dasar Matsumoto" kata Hitsugaya, ia lalu berdiri di jendela dan naik keatap begitu saja.

"Kalau begitu aku ikut ke bawah membantu Rangiku dan Byakuya-taicho." Kata Renji sambil menutup pintu kamar Ichigo.

* * *

"Hm..tinggal sedikit lagi." Kata Rukia. Ichigo yang duduk di atas ranjang itu melihat Rukia tajam. "Kenapa? Sudah jangan banyak protes,"

"Hei, jubah itu…" Ichigo menunjuk jubah putih taicho Rukia. "…jubah yang biasanya 13 gotei pakai kan?"

"…benar." Jawab Rukia sambil melilit perban di tangan Ichigo.

"Kenapa malam itu…kau tidak langsung cerita saja?"

"Malam itu apa?" tanya Rukia pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Malam di mana kau duduk di jendela itu dan menatapku kosong." Jawab Ichigo langsung ke topik pembicaraan dan membuat Rukia terdiam. "Kenapa kau tidak beri tahu aku langsung?"

"Oh itu—"

"Hmph, Sebenarnya aku malu bicara ini padamu." Kata Ichigo mengendus, "Tapi aku mencemaskanmu."

"…"

"Tapi yaa… kau keren sekali tadi. Dengan Bankai itu, wujudmu yang berbeda juga, aku seperti tidak sedang bertemu dengan Rukia yang biasanya."

"Berlebihan kau." Kata Rukia tertawa kecil.

"Ini serius, Kumako."

"Jangan panggil aku Kumako, _mikan-head_." Rukia mengejeknya dengan suara yang pelan tidak teriak-teriak seperti biasanya.

"Kau panggil aku _Mikan-head_. Dasar." Demikian juga dengan Ichigo. Mereka lalu saling tersenyum. Senyum kehampaan.

* * *

"Kau lihat bintang di sana?" tunjuk Hinamori pada Hitsugaya yang dari tadi duduk bersama menatap langit di atap rumah Ichigo.

"Nggak." Jawab hitsugaya ketus.

"Kok nggak lihat sih!"

"Itu bukan bintang. Itu planet. Kalau bintang itu berkedip. Ke mana saja sih otakmu selama ini?"

"HUH! Dasar…sok pinter kau." Kata HInamori ikut ketus. "Tapi bagus sekali ya, kau merasakan atmosfir yang berbeda tidak Hitsugaya-kun?"

"Nggak. Di sini panas sekali. Gara-gara hujan tadi, aku mau turun saja."

"Eh, Tunggu dulu! Gimana sih! Siapa tahu sebentar lagi ada bintang jatuh!"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau ada bintang jatuh? Maaf, nggak percaya tahayul."

"Yaelah… Shiro-kun… prasaan dari kecil kau selalu mengamati bintang denganku, sekarang jadi sok pinter ya."

"….hhh.." Hitsugaya menghela nafas capek. Berniat mengalihkan pembicaraan " Bagaimana Kuchiki? Kau menikmati bekerja dengannya?"

"Oh… Kuchiki taicho-itu…" HInamori tiba-tiba terdiam dan tersenyum "Tegas, dan baik hati, Aku ingat kalimat pertamanya saat ia bertemu denganku. Di mana ia berkata, ia akan melindungiku bagaimanapun juga. Dan saat ia berkata, 'aku temanmu' … ia berbeda. Tidak seperti seorang taicho. Sejak itu aku selalu berpikir bahwa, ia seseorang yang sangat-sangat baik." Jelas HInamori.

"Ya, ia memang baik." Kata Hitsugaya sambil mengibas-ibaskan tangannya karena hawa panas.

"Kenapa kau bisa bicara begitu?" tanya Hinamori dengan nada menggoda.

"Ya... karena aku tahu dia memang baik. Ada yang salah?"

"Sebutkan contohnya,"

"Malas."

"Ayolah, Hitsugaya-kun~"

"Hitsugaya-taicho!"

"Iya..iya… cerewet sekali. Sudah cepat ceritakan.."

"Tidak mau."

"Ayolaah…"

"Hhh..." Hitsugaya menghela nafas lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. "Dulu aku sering membuntuti Abarai-san dan Kuchiki saat masih bersekolah di Shino academy. Puas?"

"Hah!"

"Tidak perlu seterkejut itulah." Kata Hitsugaya sambil melirik HInamori aneh. "Yaa... sesuatu telah terjadi sebelum aku bertemu dengan Kuchiki lebih tepatnya."

"Apa?"

"Tidak perlu kuceritakan sedetail itu. Yang jelas, setelah itu ia menghilang. Ia menjadi salah satu dari keluarga Kuchiki yang royal dan diatas standrat shinigami pada umumnya. Dan, saat ia hendak dieksekusi, itu seperti saat 'kedua kalinya' aku bertemu dengannya." Jelas Hitsugaya singkat.

"Hah? Maksudmu, apa sesuatu yang terjadi sebelum kau mengenal Kuchiki-taicho?"

"Sudah kubilang kan, aku tidak mau cerita panjang lebar tentang Kuchiki padamu." Bantah Hitsugaya dan bangkit dari duduknya,

"Panjang lebar tentang aku?" tanya Rukia yang ternyata sudah berdiri di belakang Hitsugaya dan Hinamori.

"E—Eh? Kuchiki-taicho? Sejak kapan—?"

"Barusan. Panjang lebar tentang apa, Hitsugaya?"

"Hi—Hitsugaya?" tanya Hinamori

"Ya, tidak masalah kan jika aku panggil begitu? hehe.." tanya Rukia cengegesan. "Biar lebih akrab saja maksudku. Atau jangan-jangan kau masih memaksaku untuk memanggilmu Hitsugaya-taicho?" Rukia seraya berkacak pinggang.

HItsugaya terdiam sejenak lalu menggaruk-garuk rambutnya, "…..tidak masalah sih." Jawabnya pelan.

"YOSH! Tapi sebelumnya…" Rukia menunddukkan kepalanya pelan. Lalu, Ia membungkuk 90 derajat "…aku mau minta maaf. Aku tadi membentakmu. Aku—benar-benar minta maaf. Saat itu… aku sedang bingung, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Maafkan aku."

Hinamori dan Hitsugaya terdiam melihat Rukia. Hitsugaya lalu angkat bicara,

"Tidak masalah. Bukan apa-apa." Kata Hitsugaya.

"Serius? Kau tidak masalah?" tanya Rukia.

"…ya."

"hahaha! Baguslah!" kata Rukia masih cengengesan dan tanpa sengaja memukul lengan Hitsugaya.

"Aduh!" keluhnya.

"Hmph, hihihi." Hinamori tertawa melihat tingkah Rukia barusan.

"Ayo ke bawah, makan malam sudah—"

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI SINI, BEGO!" seru Renji tiba-tiba muncul dari balik jendela kamar Ichigo. "DITUNGGUIN JUGA!"

"Sekali kau panggil aku 'bego' lagi aku akan membunuhmu, Renji," kata Rukia, "Ayo,"

"Tunggu!" seru Hinamori. "Bukankah… Kurosaki-san mempunyai 2 adik perempuan?"

"Ya. Lalu?" tanya Rukia

"Mereka kan tidak bisa melihat kita, maksud saya… saya sendiri tidak memakai gigai kemari, jadi—"

"Mereka bisa melihat kita." Jawab Hitsugaya, "Aku tidak tahu dengan adik Ichigo yang satunya, tapi yang bernama Karin, ia bisa melihat kita."

"hohohohoho… kalau tidak salah kau memang ada hubungan tertentu dengan adik Ichigo yang bernama Karin itu ya?" goda Renji dengan mata menggoda.

"Oh ya benar, sewaktu bermain soccer bersama-sama itu kan?" Rukia rupanya ikut menggoda.

"Aku—tidak—"

"_Soccer_?" tanya Hinamori

"Hiraukan saja mereka, Hinamori! Dasar orang-orang tak berotak." Hitsugaya yang bicara terbata-bata itu langsung masuk ke kamar Ichigo dan keluar menuju dapur.

"Dia persis sepertimu." Kata Renji.

"Enak saja." Jawab Rukia.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Gimana? Gimana? Hohoho :D semua sudah pada masuk sekolah kan? (untuk yg SMP-SMA) Blajar yg bener ya! (ngaco nih bukannya ngasi semangat) Sy juga sudh masuk kelas 12. Sudah tidak bisa main2 lagi...hhh..#keluh...sudah ngga bisa ngaskus lagi...(sia sial sial!) sudah ngga dibolehin beli gundam lagi... Tapi fanfic masih berjalan loh, karena tinggal copas~ :D (trus nape kalau tinggal copas?)

dari tadi sy ngomong2 sendiri. Maaf, memang punya penyakit..haha

Woke berikut balasan review~

Untuk Aizawa Ayumu, oke ane panggil Ai ya~ :D iya dia pakai bankai, rukia ga punya sih! kapan dia dapet bankai! (marah2 sm om tite kubo) sankyuu udah review~ makasih lo Ai yg slalu review di stiap chapter sy...hohoho...seneng deh

Untuk So-Chand 'Luph pLend', iya kk, dia pakai bankai. :D ketebak ya? ketebak dengan mudah malah...trus makasih ya so-chand yg slalu review di stiap chapter hoho,ditunggu review slanjutnya :D

Untuk Yanz ichiruki-chan, Buat Yan juga makasih~! Ichigonya memang sy bikin gitu biar kesannya dia ga brubah sifat jadi lembut :D tapi di chapter kali ini Ichigonya lembut... jadi bingung sy. Wokekeke, review lagi ya ntar! :D

Untuk yuuna hihara, uwadoh~silahkan silahkan (terharu tiba2) makasih udah review~ntar review lagi ya~! sy tunggu loh (maksaabis)

untuk aRaRaNcHa, iya dia pakai bankai :D. Makasih lo Cha (tiba2 berasa akrab kalau manggil dengan nama kecil-..ceilah..hahaha) yang juga selalu review di stiap chapter, sy tunggu review slanjutnya :D!

Untuk bl3achtou4ro, iya dia pakai bankai. :D hehehe. makasih ya mesti slalu review~:DD ditunggu review slanjutnya~hehe


	9. Chapter 9

**Sudah Chapter 9~Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer**:

BLEACH © Kubo Tite

TRUE COLOURS © Mae Otsuka

Main Pair: RukiaxIchigo

Adventure-Romance xD

RnR please: D !

_

* * *

_

_"…..nyam…UMOIIIII_~!" seru semua shinigami di sana menyantap mi udon.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih banyak~" kata Yuzu malu-malu. "Ini juga berkat bantuan Byakuya-san dan Matsumoto-san kok. _Nee_?"

"Tidak kok, kami hanya membantu sedikit saja. Lagipula Byakuya-taicho tidak memasak sama sekali." Goda Matsumoto.

"Aku memang tidak memasak, tapi paling tidak membantu memotong, kau bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana cara memotong dengan benar. keberatan dengan itu, Matsumoto-san?" tanya Byakuya kesal.

"Huh!" keluh Matsumoto. "Ichigo, tolong ambilkan garam di dekatmu itu dong!" pintanya. Tapi tangan Ichigo tidak berkutik sama sekali. Lebih tepatnya ia melamun sambil memainkan mi udonnya.

"Ichigo? Hei? Kenapa? Tidak enak ya?" tanya Matsumoto. Semua mata tertuju pada Ichigo. "Ichigo!"

"Hah! Apa?"

"Kamu kenapa sih?" tanya Renji. "Rangiku-san mau garam di sampingmu itu."

"Oh, ini." Ichigo menyuguhkan merica itu pada Matsumoto. Dan semua masih memandangnya aneh "….kenapa? Aku hanya… "

Ichigo dan Rukia saling bertatapan mata. Cepat-cepat, Ichigo menundukan kepalanya seakan sengaja membuang muka. Sedang Rukia malah mengerutkan dahinya.

* * *

"YAK!" seru Isshin sambil membawa tumpukan mangkuk kotor. "Sekarang yang mendapat bagian cuci piring adalah… Karin!"

"Hah? Enak saja! Bukan kok!" seru Karin. Tapi, Karin tiba-tiba bersemu merah saat Hitsugaya meliriknya. Sepertinya lupa ada sosok Hitsugaya di sana. Ia lalu mendunduk dan berbisik, "Ba..baiklah.."

"Bukan, sekarang giliranku kok." Kata Rukia dan mengambil tumpukan mangkuk itu dari tangan Karin. Semua Shinigami di situ mendongakkan kepalanya dan sama-sama berkata,

"Ha?"

"Kenapa? Memang giliranku kok." Kata Rukia dan berjalan kearah dapur.

"Giliran bagaimana, Kurosaki-san?" tanya Hinamori.

"Dia kan menginap di sini, makan malam juga bersama kami. Tentu saja ia sudah seperti keluarga sendiri kan?" jelas Isshin dengan gaya khasnya tertawa-tertawa sendiri. Dengan jawaban singkat itu, HInamori mulai mengerti kedekatan Ichigo dan Rukia. Betapa mereka hampir selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama. Dan mendalami arti, 'salah satu orang terpenting' dalam hidup Rukia. Ia lalu tersenyum manis dan berkata,

"Kurosaki-san, anda beruntung sekali ya."

"…..ha?" tanya Ichigo hanya melirik Hinamori yang memang duduk di hadapannya.

"Hidup bersama dengan seseorang yang baik hati dan perduli pada anda. Anda beruntung sekali." Senyumnya manis. Ichigopun mengangguk. Tersenyum datar mengerti maksud Hinamori.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Rukia, Renji, Byakuya, Hitsugaya, Hinamori, dan Matsumoto berpamitan untuk kembali ke Soul Society.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya ya Ichigo," kata Renji sambil menepuk pundak Ichigo. "Jangan lemas begitu dong… kenapa sih?"

"Tidak... hahaha... "

"Pintunya sudah terbuka, ayo." ajak Byakuya. Rukia pun melambaikan tangannya pelan ke Ichigo.

"hei, Kumako" panggil Ichigo. Ia tersenyum manis, "Kita akan bertemu lagi kan?"

"Tentu saja _mikan-head_," jawab Rukia, "Apa maksud dari perkataanmu?"

"Karena kau mendapatkan pekerjaan yang sangat penting, Rukia. " jawab Ichigo, "Dan kurasa kita tidak akan bertemu sesering biasanya."

"Aku akan sering-sering kemari, kau juga luangkan waktumu ke Soul society ya."

"Tentu." kata Ichigo.

"AYYOOOO…" panggil Renji. "Kau pikir pintu ini akan selamanya terbuka?"

"Lalu, ee… Rukia," lanjut Ichigo "Aku… hahaha, Aku akan merindukanmu," kata Ichigo sambil menggaruk-garuk rambutnya yang tidak gatal.

"Hah?" tanya Renji. "Dia tidak akan pergi ke mana-mana, bodoh."

"Maksudku—"

"Ya, aku… juga." Jawab Rukia singkat. Ia tersenyum dan kembali melambaikan tangannya pelan.

Pintu gerbang menuju Soul Society tertutup. Ichigo menghela nafasnya dan menggaruk telinganya. Tertawa-tertawa sendiri.

"hhhh… dia pergi lagi… Aku memang bodoh ya?" Ucap Ichigo sendiri. Mengingat kemarin malam ia bertanya pada Rukia,

_~Situasi Flashback~_

_"hhh… Besok aku dan Asano kawan-kawan akan pergi ke pantai. Dan aku kebagian membeli semangka,Sial! kau besok yang bawa ya! Berat sih" kata Ichigo tertawa._

_"Besok aku yang bawa?... mm..Ichigo," Rukia terdiam sejenak. Memandang mata Ichigo lekat. "Aku... aku akan kembali ke Soul Society besok." _

_"…ha?" _

_"Maksudku… tentu saja aku harus kembali bukan? Aku—"_

_"Hahahaha! Benar juga," kata Ichigo seraya mengacak-acak rambut Rukia "Kau sekarang seorang kapten ya! Aku lupa," _

_"Tapi, aku akan usahakan ikut jika kau pergi-pergi lagi dengan yang lain."kata Rukia sambil masih membalut perban di kaki Ichigo. _

_"…" Ichigo menghela nafas mendengar jawaban Rukia. Ia tersenyum. kembali mengacak-acak rambut Rukia, "tidak usah repot-repot. Pentingkan dirimu dulu." _

_Dan Rukia hanya termenung mendengar kalimat Ichigo. _

_**If this world makes your crazy **_

_**And you've taken all you can bear,**_

_**Just call me up,**_

_**Because you know I'll be there**_

_**And**__** I see your true colours shining through**_

Sesampai di Seireitei, para taicho langsung bergerak ke ruang divisi 1 dan menjalani rapat. Mereka saling membicarakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada kota Karakura. Di mana Aizen dan Gin menampakkan dirinya, dan di mana Grimmjow mati terbunuh oleh bankai Rukia.

"Mereka pasti akan melakukan rencana yang jahat… kau bilang, projek selanjutnya?" tanya Yamamoto-taicho.

"Benar, Yamamoto-taicho. Kami juga tidak bisa menjelaskan secara pasti apa dan kapan. Dan sungguh kesalahan besar kami tidak bisa membunuh Aizen dan Gin saat itu juga." Jelas Byakuya.

"Dan, Grimmjow berkata, Ulquiorra yang akan muncul di dalam projek Aizen selanjutnya. Ulquiorra jelas jauh lebih kuat dari pada Grimmjow, Yamamoto-taicho." Kata Rukia.

"Tapi, serahkan tugas ini pada kami. Kami yang akan menyelesaikannya." Kata Hitsugaya penuh percaya diri.

Matahari terbenam terlihat dari beranda ruang tengah kamar Rukia. Di situ Hinamori sedang menyiapkan teh untuk Rukia. Ia terdiam mengingat sebentar tentang Hitsugaya yang sudah menjadi kawan sejak kecilnya itu menanggapi Rukia berbeda. Ia tersentak melihat Hitsugaya tidak mengelak sama sekali saat Rukia memanggilnya dengan panggilan 'Hitsugaya' di mana ia sangat sensitif untuk dipanggil dengan nama kecil, atau nama marga tanpa embel-embel –taicho, -kun, -san, dan semacamnya.

'mungkin, Hitsugaya-kun suka dengan Kuchiki-taicho…' pikirnya. "AAA! Apa ygn kau pikirkan sih Hinamori?" tanyanya sambil memukul-mukul kepalanya. Ia bergumam lagi, "Tapi mungkin benar… Kuchiki-taicho benar-benar baik dan keren. Dia cantik dan cerdas, hhh… kuharap aku bisa jadi sepertinya nanti... hhh…Kuchiki-taicho.."

"Hm?"

"WAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Hinamori saat meliht sosok Rukia yang berdiri di depan pintu geser. "KENAPA TAICHO-TAICHO SELALU BERJALAN TANPA MENGELUARKAN SUARA SEDIKIT PUN SIH?"

"A… itu, aku sendiri juga tidak tahu. Omong-omong, ini dokumen yang harus kukirimkan ke Soifon-taicho besok." Kata Rukia sambil menaruh tumpukan kertas itu di atas Kotatsu (_special thanks to Thanatos-san~)_ "capek sekali mengurusi kertas-kertas ini, besok libur sebentar ya! Hihi " tawa Rukia. Tapi tawa barusan sangat berbeda dengan tawa Rukia yang biasanya. Terlihat dari garis mata dan alisnya. Dan Hinamori menyadari itu. Rukia terlihat sedih walau ia berusaha menyembunyikannya.

"Kuchiki-taicho, apa—anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinamori.

"Hm? Ya tentu. Kenapa?" tanya Rukia

"Kau terlihat tidak enak badan. Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal?"

"Tidaaak… tidak ada apa-apa." Jawab Rukia singkat.

"... tapi—"

"Kamu mau pai apel?" tanya Rukia sambil membuka pintu geser yang membuka jalan antara ruang tengah dan beranda. Ia lalu mengambil beberapa buah apel dari pohon di dekat beranda itu. "Sewaktu aku masih menetap di Karakura, aku hampir selalu membuat pai apel. Penampakannya kurang bagus memang, tapi rasanya lumayan enak. Kau mau?"

"….eh..i—iya," jawab Hinamori pelan.

Lalu, mereka berjalan keluar dari kamar Rukia menuju pusat dapur(?) divisi 5.

* * *

"Selesai!" seru Rukia.

"Penampakan kurang bagus apa,Taicho… ini bagus sekali. Dan baunya sedap." Kesan Hinamori.

"Kalau begitu kau coba," kata Rukia seraya mencuci tangan.

"Bolehkah?"

"Ya tentu saja. Tujuannya kan memang untukmu."

"hm…" Hinamori menggigit potongan pai apel itu dan berseru, "Enaaakk!"

"Benarkah? Maksudku, benar kan! Aku memang berbakat, hahaha." Kata Rukia memuji dirinya sendiri. "Kau mau kuajari?"

"Eh? Ba—baiklah,"

"Pertama-tama—"

Hinamori melamun, melihat Rukia yang cuap-cuap tentang cara membuat pai apel. Hinamori kembali berkata dalam hati, 'Dia bahkan bisa memasak… keren sekali,'

"—sejauh ini mengerti?" tanya Rukia. "Hei, Hinamori?"

"Ah! Ma—maaf!" seru Hinamori baru sadar dari lamunannya. "Saya—"

"Oke, langsung praktek saja ya, jauh lebih mudah begitu." Kata Rukia. Ia tersenyum. Tapi garis matanya masih seperti yang tadi. Ia sedang bersedih.

"Kuchiki-taicho," panggil Hinamori. "Maaf jika saya berusaha mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi… apa anda baik-baik saja? Maksud saya, wajah anda terlihat tidak sedang bahagia... jadi—" Rukia hanya diam mendengar Hinamori bertanya. "Ma—Maaf! Lupakan saja kata-kata saya tadi! Maaf!" kata Hinamori. Pipinya memerah.

"Aku… aku hanya khawatir pada Ichigo," kata Rukia. "Tujuan awal Ulquiorra kan hendak mencari Ichigo, aku khawatir dengan projek Aizen selanjutnya."

"Oh, anda…anda suka pada Kurosaki-san kan?" tanya Hinamori langsung ke topik utama.

"Hah? Tidak. Kami kan teman baik. Aku tidak ingin dia menyelamatkanku lagi seperti dulu, aku juga tidak ingin ia gegabah selagi Ulquiorra merencakan sesuaut untuk membunuhnya. Aku hanya cemas. Selain itu—" Rukia mengingat kalimat Ichigo yang berkata, 'aku akan merindukanmu.' "hhh… dia bodoh sekali."

"Oh..begitu," kata Hinamori. Ia lalu tersentak. Ia tersenyum pasi dan berkata, "Apa anda tahu? Saya tidak bisa berkata ini benar atau salah, tapi… saya rasa ada seseorang yang menyukai anda sekarang. Anda tahu kan?"

"ee..tidak? aku tidak tahu."

"Dia—"

"Kau tahu? Sejujurnya, aku tidak terlalu berduli dengan itu, hahaha " kata Rukia tertawa. " Sekarang kembali ke pai apelnya—"

"Tapi saya yakin dia sangat menyukaimu, Taicho!" seru Hinamori. Wajahnya serius tiba-tiba.

"Tadi kau bilang—"

"Tidak tahu benar atau salah kan? Tapi saya rasa—"

"hmm…kau aneh sekali hari ini, bagaimana kalau besok saja membuat painya? Santai..HInamori." Kata Rukia sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Hinamori. "Kau istirahat saja ya, sudah malam. Sampai besok."

"I—Iya, maafkan saya. Sampai besok…selamat malam Kuchiki-taicho," kata Hinamori. Ia keluar dari dapur itu dengan lemas, begitu pula Rukia.

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian,

Ichigo mengucak-ucak matanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia lihat di bulletin board. Ia adalah salah satu siswa yang harus mengikuti remedial untuk pelajaran Fisika yang diadakan seminggu dari sekarang.

"Sial… " keluhnya.

"Ini pertama kalinya kau ikut kelas remidi kan, Ichigo?" tanya Kojima dengan tampang heran. "Tidak biasanya,"

"Gara-gara kau sering melamun di kelas sih…" ejek Asano. "Kemarin saja kau harus dilempari kapur dulu baru bisa sadar."

"Aku tidak melamun kok, aku kan memang tidak pernah suka fisika." Jelas Ichigo mencari alasan. "Tapi kau benar, ini memang pertama kalinya aku ikut kelas remidi. Sial… aku harus pulang lebih sore dari biasanya, AAARRR! Mana fisika sulit sekali pula!" teriak Ichigo sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Kalau kau mau, kau belajar bersama Kojima atau Uryuu-san yang pintar-pintar itu saja." Kata Asano sambil menunjuk kawannya, Kojima.

"Yah mungkin kau benar," kata Ichigo memukulkan dagunya di meja.

"_ano_, Kurosaki-kun… " Inoue berdiri di depan Ichigo yang melemas. Tersenyum manis dengan nadanya yang malu-malu itu. "Jika kau mau, kau bisa belajar bersamaku nanti di rumah. Maksudku! Dengan Tatsuki juga tentunya! Atau kita bisa mengajak Sado-san dan Ishida-kun!"

Inoue terlihat malu sekali saat mencoba bicara dengan Ichigo. Ichigo hanya tersenyum, dan menjawab,

"Oke, nanti pulang sekolah ya."

"Eh?" pipi Inoue memerah. "Iya!"

* * *

Sepulang sekolah, Ichigo, Uryuu dan Chad mencari ke mana Inoue, gadis yang akan Ichigo kunjungi rumahnya.

"Mana Inoue?" tanya Ichigo pada Tatsuki yang baru saja keluar dari gedung sekolah.

"Pulang duluan. Katanya mau membereskan rumah." Jelas Tatsuki, "Kau jangan aneh-aneh sama dia ya nanti!"

"Enak saja kau bicara,"

"Dia tegang sekali kau datang ke rumahnya. Dia bahkan tidak percaya apa yang ia lakukan padamu tadi siang yaitu mengajakmu datang ke rumahnya."

"Tegang kenapa?" tanya Ichigo

"Masak kau tidak tahu?" tanya Tatsuki. "Sudahlah, kau memang bodoh sih."

"Hah? Aku tidak mengerti." kata Ichigo.

"Perempuan menang susah ditebak ya, Sado." Kata Uryuu.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti." Kata Chad.

* * *

"Selamat datang!" seru Inoue sambil membukakan pintu. "Silahkan masuk,"

"Wah, rapi sekali ya." Puji Uryuu.

"Iya benar." Kata Ichigo.

"Eh! Benarkah!" lagi lagi Inoue salah tingkah. "Kalau begitu silahkan duduk."

"Aku siapkan minum ya, Orihime." Kata Tatsuki. "santai..santai.."

"Oh, terima kasih! Hahaha!" tawanya tegang. "Jadi, kita mulai dari mana?"

"Terserah kau, tapi kurasa kita harus mulai dari bab awal. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti." Kata Ichigo.

"Apa? Dari bab pertama?" tanya Uryuu. "Pikiranmu pergi ke mana sih selagi pelajaran? pantat?"

"Sialan. Kau kan tahu aku sama sekali tidak bagus dalam pelajaran Fisika, dan Asano benar… aku memang sering melamun akhir-akhir ini."

"Kau melamunkan apa?" tanya Inoue dengan wajah ingin tahu.

"Ee… KON? akhir-akhir ini dia semakin membuatku tidak bisa tidur. Ia selalu berisik tentang kenapa aku tidak memaksa Rukia untuk menetap di Karakura, padahal mau bagaimana lagi bukan?"

"Oh kau benar, dia menjabat sebagai taicho ya sekarang? Gila... keren sekali." Puji Uryuu.

"Keren sih keren... tapi dia jadi jarang main kemari." Kata Tatsuki kembali dengan minuman di tangannya. "Seperti kapan lalu kita ke pantai? Sebelumnya ia selalu ikut, kemarin jadi tidak ikut bersama kita. "

"Benar juga," kata Inoue.

"Sudah lupakan saja tentang Rukia, kepalaku makin sakit jika sering memikirkan dia. Ayo, kita mulai dari percepatan(_percepatan dari hongkong_) " ajak Ichigo. Tanpa sengaja tangan Ichigo menyentuh tangan Inoue yang berhasil membuatnya salah tingkah lagi. (_Inoue lebay! Yg nulis jadi ikut lebay! hahaha)_

"Oh, sori." Kata Ichigo.

"Oh, hahahaha, tidak apa, " tawa Inoue masih bersemu merah. Ichigo-pun tersenyum melihat tingkah Inoue.

* * *

Hinamori mengedor-gedor pintu keser kamar Rukia. Di mana Rukia belum bangun-bangun juga. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8. Terlalu siang untuk seorang kapten harus bangun. Dan yang lebih utama, semua kapten akan berkumpul di ruang divisi 1 untuk rapat pagi.

"Kuchiki-taicho! Kuchiki-taicho!" seru Hinamori dengan masih mengedor-gedor pintu geser kamar Rukia. "Kuchiki-taicho! Anda tidak sedang tidur kan? Kuchiki-taicho! Haddeeh…" Hinamori mengeluarkan shikainya. Shikai yang bisa menembus tembok seperti yang pernah Inoue lakukan sebelumnya. Ia membuka pintu geser pemisah ruang tengah dan kamar tidur Rukia itu dan berseru, "KUCHIKI-TAICHO!"

"Ha?" kata Rukia masih setengah tidur.

"Kuchiki-taicho! Anda harus bisa membiasakan diri untuk bangun lebih pagi! Setiap pagi anda akan ada rapat di ruang divisi 1, anda tidak bisa selamanya seperti ini!" seru Hinamori sambil membereskan futon Rukia tidak perduli Rukia masih tergeletak di situ atau tidak.

"Hm... sekarang pukul berapa?" tanya Rukia seraya bangkit dari tidurnya malas-malasan.

"Pukul 8! Tepat! Cepatlah! Bergegas!"

"Aku mau gosok gigi dulu." Kata Rukia sambil menggaruk-garuk rambut nanasnya itu.

"Astaga… cepat!" seru Hinamori sudah jenuh dengan kelakukan Rukia. Tapi lama-lama ia terbiasa juga, Hinamori langsung terkikik dengan tingkah Rukia itu (_ga jelas_)

"HOYY! RUKIAAA!" seru Renji yang tiba-tiba membuka jendela kamar Rukia dari luar.

"UWAA! ABARAI-KUN!" teriak Hinamori histeris.

"Pagi Hinamori, mana kaptenmu?" tanya Renji

"Yo. Pagi Renji." Sapa Rukia baru keluar dari kamar mandi.

"APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN DI SITU GOBLOG! (_makin lama bahasanya makin tak terkendali nih_) RAPATMU SUDAH MULAI DARI TADI TAHU!"

"Ee...Renji, sejujurnya, aku akan sangat senang jika kau mau memanggilku Kuchiki taicho." Kata Rukia pelan sambil mengucak-ucak matanya.

"hooo… jadi kau mau dipanggil 'taicho' ya?" goda Renji.

"Iya. kau keberatan, muka babon?"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan sih?" tanya Hitsugaya yang juga tiba-tiba muncul di balik punggung Renji. "Cepat Kuchiki, kau sudah terlambat."

"Dan apa yang kau lakukan di sini jika kau tahu sekarang sudah terlambat?" tanya Rukia sengaja membuat Hitsugaya kesal.

"Grr... Aku di sini untuk menjemputmu Kuchiki. Kau selalu saja terlambat datang ke rapat. dan jika kau terlambat, Yamamoto-taicho akan marah besar padamu tahu!" Jelas Hitsugaya sukses dibuatnya kesal.

"Oh, kenapa tidak bicara jujur saja sih kau khawatir padaku?" goda Rukia dengan nadanya yang datar masih setengah tidur. Nyawanya belum terkumpul semua rupanya.

"Aku—enak saja kau bicara! Jika kau dimarahi, kita juga terpaksa mendengar amarahnya itu tahu! "

"Alesan... Aku mau mengambil barang-barang dulu," kata Rukia sambil menguap.

"Si—Sial…" keluh Hitsugaya.

"Sudah… sudah… kalau dia belum sepenuhnya sadar dari tidur memang suka nglantur begitu kok," kata Renji. "Tapi kelamaan dia memang makin mirip denganmu ya, bocah jenius."

Hitsugaya yang masih belum lepas dari kekesalannya barusan menarik zanpakutonya sedikit memandang Renji dengan pandangan iblis.

"Apa katamu barusan?...kau mau dibunuh ya..?" lengkap dengan senyum sinisnya.

"A—Ma—Maksudku—"

"APA MAKSUDMU MEMANGGILKU DENGAN PANGGILAN ITU MANUSIA TAK BEROTAK!"

"MAAFKAN AKU HITSUGAYA-TAICHO! JANGAN BUNUH! JANGAN BUNUH!" seru Renji berusaha menenangkan Hitsugaya. Adegan barusan jika orang tidak mengerti maksud pertengkaran, bisa berpikir negatif (_ngaco nih)_

Hinamori langsung shock melihat HItsugaya yang baru kali ini ia lihat marah-marah pada seseorang selain Matsumoto.

"HOOAAAM...Aku duluan." Kata Rukia keluar dari jendela kamarnya melewati Renji dan Hitsugaya yang masih asik bertengkar.

"Sekali lagi kau panggil aku begitu, maka akhir hayatmu akan berada di penjara." Pesan hitsugaya pada Renji kejam.

"A—Aku hanya bercandaaa!"

"Ayo cepat, dungu." Panggil Rukia.

"Dan siapa yang kau panggil dungu itu?" tanya Hitsugaya emosi.

"Renji." Jawab Rukia santai.

"Bagus,"

"Dan kau." Lanjut Rukia masih dengan nada yang datar.

"KU—KURANG AJAR! BUKAN BERARTI SEKARANG KAU KAPTEN, KAU JADI BISA MENGEJEKKU SEENAKNYA TAHU!" teriak Hitsugaya.

"hehehehe…" tawa Rukia usil dan meluncur jauh meninggalkan Hitsugaya dan Renji yang marah-marah itu di belakang.

* * *

Hinamori masih membereskan tumpukan kertas di kamarnya untuk Rukia kerjakan hari ini. Suara ketukan terdengar dari pintu gesernya, ia membuka dan menyapa,

"Tunggu sebentar ya Kira-kun." kata Hinamori manis. Kira-pun ikut tersenyum. "Aku sedang mengurus dokumen-dokumen ini, Kuchiki-taicho memang susah untuk diajak kerja seperti ini. Hihihi, aneh ya? Tadi saja ia bangun terlambat... "

"Kuchiki-taicho orang yang seperti itu ya?" tanya Kira

"Aku juga baru tahu, lucu sekali bukan? Tapi kalau sudah serius dia susah ditebak, dalam sehari tumpukan kertas ini bisa selesai dalam sekejap." Kata Hinamori. "Aku benar-benar menikmati hari-hariku dengan Kuchiki-taicho. Menurutku dia hebat. Sumber inspirasi terbaik."

"Benarkah? Aku ingat saat kau bicara hal yang serupa tentang Aizen-taicho padaku dulu," kata Kira. Perkataan Kira barusan membuat Hinamori terdiam. "Ma—maaf, aku—aku tiba-tiba ingat saja, maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa kok, aku tahu. Tapi kurasa, aku percaya dengan Kuchiki-taicho. Kuchiki-taicho tidak akan mungkin membohongiku." Kata Hinamori, "Bagaimana kalau kau tunggu di ruang fuku-taicho duluan, nanti aku menyusul. Aku harus mengambil beberapa surat lagi."

"Eee… aku tunggu di luar kamarmu saja.." Kata Kira masih dengan tampang merasa bersalah.

Hinamori kembali ke kamarnya dan mengambil beberapa surat di laci-lacinya. Ia bersenandung ria, hingga ia tidak sadar jika lubang hitam berjeriji muncul tiba-tiba di balik punggungnya. Seseorang itu menghipnotis Hinamori untuk ikut dengannya. Tanpa teriakan, Hinamori langsung masuk begitu saja ke dalam lubang hitam itu. Lubang hitam itu tertutup lagi tanpa mengeluarkan jejak apapun. Maupun suara apapun. Kejadian barusan berjalan begitu cepat. Tapi reiatsu itu terasa begitu kuat bagi Kira yang sedang menunggu Hinamori di luar ruangan.

"Hi—Hinamori-kun?" tanya Kira memasuki kamar Hinamori berlahan "Tadi... barusan ada reiatsu aneh kan? Reiatsu itu dari —eh?"

Tidak ada seorang pun di dalam, Kira-pun berteriak dan langsung berlari seakan mengerti apa yang barusan terjadi.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

* * *

Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Hohohoho, omong-omong hari ini itu hari yg paling sy tunggu2. yaitu gangguin bocah2 kelas 10! MUAHAHAHA! Urat malu tadi lepas Cuma buat treak2 di depan bocah2 itu! Buahahahahahaha! (titisan balsebub) - (tawa gaya ala don kanonji)

Maaf kalau ga penting. Sudah kebiasaan. Berikut balasan review ~

Untuk Yanz ichiruki-chan, iya, dia mati dengan mudahnya sama bankai Rukia :D ( kreatip bangt banget ga tuh? Hahaha maaf, sy emang ga bakat bikin action2) untuk masalah Hitsu ada prasaan, sy ga bisa ngomong ya atau nggak. Lebih tepatnya nggak sih (ga jelas) Wahahaha! Stay tune saja! (kyk nnton tipi) makasih udah review~ ditunggu reviewnya lagi ya Yan~!

Untuk So-Chand 'Luph Plend', keren memang (ngaku2 sendiri) dan iya! Mestinya om tite bikin bankai buat Rukia! Trus makasih udah review ya~! Keep reading~! Ditunggu loh review slanjutnya hehe

Untuk Aizawa Ayumu, kita senasip! kita harus berjuang untuk kelas 12 ini ya Ai! (mae on fire) Sy kmarin2 ngurusi mos itu lo jadi ngrasa udah masuk pdhl belum (siapa juga yg tanya!) Aizen makai Rukia untuk projeknya itu? Ikuti saja critanya~! Hahaha, ditunggu lo review slanjutnya~

Untuk Jee-ya Zettyra, hehe :D muakasih ya jee-ya-san ~ keep reading, sm sy tunggu loh reviewnya ntar hehe~

Untuk Ruki Yagami, Hohoho, Hitsu memang dasarnya baik kok (sindrom sok tahu) Ichigo cuma ngrasa aneh saja kok knapa Rukia ga ngasi tau dia cepet2. pdhl kan mereka bersahabat! (membara) hehehe, sanyuu Ruki-san~ reviewnya ntar ditunggu lagi ya~

Untuk aRaRaNcHa, tepat! Mestinya om tite bikin bankai buat si Rukia. om tite juga ga bikin bankai buat si hinamori, gimana itu…ckckck. Hehe, makasih ya Cha, ntar review lagi ya~

Dan Untuk yuuna hihara, hehehehehe,(ketawa ga jelas gara2 critanya dibilang bagus) untuk adegan ichiruki ditunggu sja ya! pasti ntar ada kok! :D HOHOHO! hehe, sankyuu ya udah review, ntar review lagi ya~!


	10. Chapter 10

****

CHAPTER 10 :D Review please~

makasih yg sudah review~ Enjoy! 

**Disclaimer**:

BLEACH © Kubo Tite

TRUE COLOURS © Mae Otsuka

Main Pair: RukiaxIchigo

Adventure-Action-Romance xD

RnR please: D !

* * *

Di ruang divisi 1, Yamamoto-taicho kembali menjelaskan tentang apa tindakan para kapten dan pasukannya jika Aizen mengeluarkan serangan selanjutnya.

"Kumohon! Ini sangat penting! Biarkan aku masuk!" teriak Kira dari luar ruangan divisi 1 yang berhasil memecahkan konsentrasi para taicho di dalamnya."Kumohon! Aku butuh Kuchiki Rukia-taicho!"

'Eh?' tanya Rukia dalam hati.

"Anda tidak ada izin untuk masuk, Kira fuku-taicho!" cegah para pengawal di luar ruangan.

"Biarkan dia masuk." Kata Yamamoto-taicho. "ceritakan pada kami semua apa yang terjadi."

"Maafkan saya yang sebesar-besarnya, " Kira-pun langsung menjatuhkan badannya dengan sikap hormat "Saya rasa, Hinamori fuku-taicho telah diculik, taicho!"

"Apa!" tanya Hitsugaya tidak percaya.

"Saya yakin sekali saya merasakan reiatsu dari hueco mundo tadi saat saya menunggu di luar ruangannya. Saat saya memeriksa kembali, Hinamori fuku-taicho sudah tidak ada di dalam!" seru Kira dengan tampang yang sangat cemas.

"Bagaimana mungkin?" tanya Soifon. "Kami bahkan tidak merasakan reiatsu apapun, selain itu tidak ada bunyi—"

"Kejadian itu berlangsung begitu cepat, Soifon-taicho!" seru Kira lagi. "kejadian itu seakan berlangsung kurang lebih 10 detik saja. Saya yakin sekali, percayalah pada saya."

"Mu... mungkin… inilah yang dimaksud 'projek selanjutnya' …Yamamoto-taicho." Kata Retsu pelan.

"Si—Sial!" teriak Hitsugaya.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Hitsugaya-taicho." Kata Yamamoto-taicho.

"Bagaimana saya bisa tenang—Hi—Hinamori—itu Hinamori!"

"Serahkan saja padaku, biar aku yang menyelesaikannnya." Kata Yamamoto-taicho.

"Apa!" teriak Rukia.

"Tidak ada seorang taicho maupun pasukan yang boleh keluar selain aku, Juushiro, dan Shunsui. Yang lain—"

"hei!" teriak HItsugaya " Kau pikir kami bisa diam saja membiarkan Hinamori bersama dengan para Espada dan Aizen itu! Lalu apa maksudmu dengan rapat-rapat yang selama ini kami jalani! Kau menyuruh kami untuk waspada bukan! Kau menyuruh kami untuk menyerangnya bukan! Dan sekarang kau tidak membiarkan kami untuk menyelamatkan Hinamori! Apa maksudmu! "

"Hitsugaya-taicho…" kata Shunsui berusaha membuatnya untuk tenang dan tidak bicara macam-macam pada Yamamoto-taicho.

"Masukkan dia ke penjara." Suruh Yamamoto-taicho.

"Hah!" teriak Rukia.

"Kurung dia di penjara. Dengan penjagaan ketat." Lanjut Yamamoto-taicho.

"He—Hei! Yang benar saja! Lepaskan aku! " teriak Hitsugaya berusaha melepaskan diri dari para pengawal yang langsung menyekap Hitsugaya begitu mendengar perintah. Hitsugaya juga tidak tinggal diam, ia juga berusaha mengeluarkan shikai agar para pengawal itu melepaskannya. Tetapi terlambat, Yamamoto-taicho mengeluarkan kido dari tangannya untuk menghentikan tindakan Hitsugaya. Tubuh Hitsugaya seakan melemas begitu saja.

Rukia dan yang lain juga merasa tidak terima dengan keputusan mendadak itu. Bagaimana mungkin? lalu apa guna mereka selama ini menjadi kapten. Tapi, tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan lagi. Mereka tentu tidak berani memberontak karena nantinya akan berakhir seperti Hitsugaya. Mereka memilih untuk diam dan tunduk.

* * *

"Dasar kakek-kakek!" teriak Renji di ruang fuku-taicho sambil membanting gelas teh. "Sial... Hinamori…"

"Aku takut sekali... " kata Kira duduk gemetaran.

"Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan, Renji. Aku bahkan tidak pernah melihat Hitsugaya-taicho begitu marah sebelumnya. Biasanya ia akan tetap dingin walau ia marah… tapi tadi…" Matsumoto menggigit jarinya ketakutan "…saat aku dan Yachiru-chan mengunjunginya tadi, Hitsugaya-taicho benar-benar terlihat stres."

"Penjagaanya sangat banyak lagi!" seru Yachiru sambil menjelaskan dengan tangannya yang mungil.

Tiba-tiba tak jauh terdengar suara gemuruh kaki. "HUAAH!" teriak Marechiyo, fuku-taicho divisi ke 2 ngos-ngosan. "Kalian tidak akan percaya dengan apa yang baru saja kulihat!"

"Ada apa sih? Pasti tidak penting." Goda Nanao.

"Cerewet! Tadi, saat aku lewat di depan penjara tempat Hitsugaya-taicho di sekap, beberapa pasukan wanita dari berbagai divisi berdemo! Yang minta dibebaskan lah, apa lah."

"Sial, kukira apa." Kesan Iba.

"Hmph, Dia itu memang banyak penggemarnya dari dulu. Berbeda sekali dengan saat pertama aku bertemu dengannya… hahaha, dasar bocah sok dingin. Dulu dia cupu sekali loh " Kata Renji sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Bisakah kita kembali ke topik awal?" tanya Nemu pada Renji dingin.

'Sompret! ini juga nggak ada bedanya sama si bocah jenius!' gumam Renji emosi bercampur malu.

"Tapi bagaimanapun juga Hitsu-chan kasihan sekali ya…" lanjut Yachiru.

"Kau benar. ' kata Kenpachi sambil menyuruh Yachiru untuk naik kembali ke pundaknya. "Tadi ia benar-benar marah sekali pada Yamamoto-taicho. Memang keterlaluan. Aku juga merasa direndahkan olehnya."

"Aku juga." Kata Rukia muncul dari balik pintu ruang fuku-taicho. "Dan aku tidak akan tinggal diam."

"Apa maksudmu!" tanya Renji.

"Tentu saja pergi ke Hueco Mundo kan? Siapa ikut denganku?"

"Hei! Dasar bodoh!" teriak Renji sambil menaruh kedua tangannya di pundak Rukia. "Sebodoh-bodohnya kau tidak akan pergi ke sana jika kau sudah tahu Yamamoto-taicho melarangmu! Kau bisa dieksekusi tahu!"

"Dia tidak bicara tentang eksekusi sama sekali jika kita pergi menyelamatkan Hinamori. _Nee_? Kenpachi-taicho?" kata Rukia.

"Wah, Benar juga." Kata Kenpachi.

"Jadi, siapa ikut denganku?" tanya Rukia. "Renji?"

Renji diam saja.

"Kira-san?"

Kira juga diam saja.

"Baiklah, Rangiku-san."

"Jangan gila Kuchiki-taicho," kata Matsumoto. "Jika kau berani mengelak perintah Yamamoto-taicho kau akan dieksekusi, benar apa kata Renji."

"Ya sudah kalau tidak ikut. Lagipula, aku tidak perduli. Aku sudah berjanji pada Hinamori, aku akan melindunginya lebih dari apapun. Dan aku tidak akan mengingkari janji itu." Kata Rukia mantab.

"Saya ikut." Kata Kira dengan tampangnya yang ketakutan, "Saya tak mampu menyelamatkan Hinamori saat itu, saya akan ikut dengan anda, Kuchiki-taicho."

"Kami jugaaa~!" seru Yachiru diikuti anggukan Kenpachi.

"Hhh... menentukan siapa yang ikut saja susah sekali sih, aku ikut! " Kata Renji. "Kau juga Rangiku-san,"

"Eh? Tapi—Hitsugaya-taicho akan membunuhku jika ia tahu aku pergi ke Hueco Mundo tanpa dia." Kata Matsumoto.

"Bocah itu tidak akan melarang seseorang untuk menyelamatkan Hinamori. Malahan, mungkin ia tidak akan berlama-lama berada di penjara." Kata Kenpachi. "Ayo pergi."

* * *

Pernyataan Kenpachi tepat akan Hitsugaya memang tidak akan bertahan lama di dalam penjara. Ia seorang kapten. Memiliki puluhan shikai dan kekuatan zanpakuto di dalam dirinya. Malamnya, ia memeriksa keadaan diluar penjara melalui jendela. Tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan penggemarnya yang berdemo dari tadi pagi. Lalu, Ia berhasil mengelabui para penjaga dan keluar dari penjara dengan cara paksa.

_~Situasi Flashback~_

_"Apa!" teriak salah salah satu dari penjaga itu. Membangunkan Hitsugaya dari keterpurukanya di dalam penjara. "Kuchiki-taicho dan Kenpachi-taicho pergi ke Hueco Mundo!" _

_"!" gumam Hitsugaya _

_"Gawat… apa Yamamoto-taicho sudah tahu ini?"_

_"Kurasa belum, aku mendengarnya dari kepala medis divisi 4, Hanatarou.. Kudengar Matsumoto fuku-taicho, Kira fuku-taicho, dan Yachiru-fuku taicho ikut dengan mereka… gawat,"_

_"Heh! bodoh!jangan keras-keras.." salah satu dari mereka memberi sinyal untuk tidak banyak bicara. Tapi terlambat bagi Hitsugaya,_

_~Situasi normal~ _

Hitsugaya Meluncur jauh hingga ke gerbang menuju Karakura. Ia hendak memanggil Ichigo. Membantu espedisinya menuju Hueco Mundo. Ia menunduk. Memejamkan matanya cemas akan Hinamori, cemas akan Matsumoto, cemas akan Rukia. Ia nyaris tak bisa berfikir. Ia hanya berdiri. Berusaha memikirkan apa ia pantas untuk membawa Ichigo kemari.

"_Ara_? Hitsugaya-kun?" panggil seorang gadis dengan rambut coklat panjangnya yang khas terlihat indah disinari sinar bulan.

"Eh? Kau—"

"Kami sudah mendengarnya, Toshiro." Kata Ichigo yang berdiri tepat di belakngnya saat ini. "Dari _hell's butterfly_. Hanatarou yang mengirimi kita pesan tentang gadis bernama Hinamori dan… Rukia. Hahaha... Si bodoh itu pergi lagi ya?"

"Dia tidak bodoh, Kurosaki…" jawab Hitsugaya, "Dia memang berkewajiban untuk melindungi Hinamori,"

"Aku tahu, aku panggil ia bodoh karena, ia melupakan kami di sini. Bagaimana pun juga, kami akan datang menolongnya, bukan begitu?" tanyanya pada Uryuu, Inoue, dan Chad yang ikut bergabung dengannya. "Ekspedisi kali ini, sepertinya jauh lebih menarik, Ayo!" ajaknya. Hitsugaya hanya diam saja tak berkutik awalnya, tapi kemudian ia mengangguk dan meluncur bersama Ichigo ke Hueco Mundo.

* * *

Sesampai di gurun pasir Hueco Mundo, Ichigo dan kawan-kawan lainnya berlari menuju Las Noches, tempat di mana Hinamori disekap. Tiba-tiba Uryuu terdiam. Melihat hawa berbeda di sekelilingnya.

"hati-hati Ichigo mungkin - ada di sekitar sini."

"Tunggu," kata Hitsugaya tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Kira tergelak begitu saja di gurun pasir luas itu. "KIRA! sadarlah! Hei!"

"RENJI!" teriak Ichigo seraya berlari mendekati Renji yang juga tergeletak lemas. "Apa yang terjadi! Hei! Bangun! Tolong, Inoue!" panggilnya untuk segera menyembuhkan REnji.

"Baik!" seru Inoue.

"Si—Sial—" keluh Renji meringis kesakitan. "aku diserang oleh seorang _fraccion_... bernama sun-sun… si—sial... mana dia wanita, aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa... "

"KAU KALAH DENGAN WANITA!" seru Ichigo dengan nada mengejek dan menahan tawa.

"MANA MUNGKIN AKU MENYAKITI WANITA KAN? AKU KAN TIDAK SEPERTI KAMU!" balas Renji naik darah.

"CEREWET SEKALI SIH KAU!" teriak ichigo. "Sudah! Sekarang mana Rukia!"

"hhh... " Renji menghela nafas, tersenyum pada Inoue karena sudah menyembuhkan lukanya. "Aku harus pergi lagi,"

"Hei! Kau belum menjawabku!"

"Ia berada di Las Noches. Sendiri." Jawab Renji berusaha bangkit dari duduknya.

"Apa!"

"Dan kami, Kenpachi-taicho, Rangiku-san dan Yachiru fuku-taicho akan menyusulnya setelah selesai dengan para pengganggu yang berusaha menghentikan gerak kami menuju ke Las Noches. Dan. kurasa aku pingsan dengan waktu yang cukup lama. Aku harus bergegas."

"Jadi maksudmu Kuchiki-san sekarang berada di Las Noches sendirian?" tanya Uryuu was-was.

"Ya… bodoh kan? Lebih tepatnya kami yang bodoh membiarkannya pergi sendiri ke sana." Jawab Renji. Ichigo menarik kerah hakama Renji, memandangnya dengan tampang sangat marah.

"APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN! ITU RUKIA, BODOH!" teriak ichigo.

"Aku tahu…" jawab Renji pelan. "saat aku menyuruhnya untuk tetap pergi ke sana, aku pun berat melakukannya. Oleh karena itu, aku harus bergegas."

"KAU PIKIR JIKA KAMI TIDAK MENOLONGMU TADI, KAU MASIH BISA BANGKIT DAN MENOLONG RUKIA!"

"Ku—Kurosaki-kun…" bisik Inoue sambil masih menyembuhkan Kira.

"Hei, sudah Ichigo." Kata Chad berusaha menghentikan pertengkaran itu dengan menarik tangan Ichigo dari kerah Renji.

"Maaf." Kata Renji. "Aku benar-benar bingung… Dia seorang kapten, Ichigo. Dan aku tidak bisa mengelaknya untuk pergi!"

"Dan kau pikir jika ia kapten, kau tak bisa memperingatkannya!" teriak Ichigo masih emosi. "Dia temanmu, Renji. Dia temanku juga. Kau bahkan sudah mengenal sosok Rukia jauh lebih lama dariku. Dan aku tak mengira kau—"

"Apa-apan ini? Mereka malah asik ngobrol, Firdor~" ucap Apache, seorang _Fraccion_ seperti Sun-Sun pada kawannya, Firdor Carias. Mereka muncul di atas Ichigo dan kawan-kawan dengan lagak yang sombong. "Ayo kita ajak bermain."

"Si—Sial—" bisik Ichigo.

"Kau urus ini, aku yang akan menyusul Kuchiki." Bisik Hitsugaya.

"A—Apa?"

"Turuti saja perintahku." Katanya singkat dan langsung meluncur pergi ke Las Noches.

"Astaga," lanjut Apache. "Salah satu dari mereka, manusia ya? Nekat sekali ya. Dan itu? Orihime Inoue bukan? Kau ingat dia, Firdor?" Ichigo langsung berdiri di depan Inoue seperti yang kita tahu yaitu melindunginya.

"Jika kau menyentuh Inoue sedikit saja, aku akan membunuhmu." Kata Ichigo.

"Ku—Kurosaki-kun…" bisik Inoue. Pipinya memerah.

"Wah—wah—wah..hihihi." kikik Apache.

* * *

"Hh…h...h... di sini." Bisik Rukia tergengah-enggah. Nafasnya tak beraturan. Saat ini ia berdiri di depan sebuah pintu yang sangat besar. Bewarna biru kehijauan. Sebelum ia membuka pintu itu, suara-suara di dalam pikiran muncul secara tiba-tiba.

_"Pergilah, serahkan padaku Taicho!" teriak Matsumoto_

_"Ken-chan dan aku yang akan menyelesaikannya! Kau harus pergi!" seru Yachiru._

_"Sepertinya ini menarik,pergilah Rukia. Serahkan pada kami." Kata Renji berserta anggukan Kira. "Kami mengandalkanmu… Rukia."_

"hh… " Rukia mencengkram luka di tangannya yang cukup parah itu. Dan menyembuhkannya sendiri. 'Di mana kau Hinamori… ? Mereka semua mengandalkanku... Reiatsumu ada di dekat sini... tapi aku tak melihatmu...' batinnya dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Wah—wah," suara seseorang dari belakang Rukia. "Aku lihat kau tadi membunuh salah satu dari Espada, Aaroniero. Manis sekali." Ucapnya. Tak salah lagi, itu suara Gin.

"Gi—Gin..?"

"Wah, sepertinya kau sudah kecapekan ya?" goda Gin.

"Diam… di mana Hinamori?"

"Hmmm…" Senyum Gin sinis tak mau menjawab, "Tapi sayang sekali ya, padahal aku berniat mengejakmu duel hari ini. Yah, apa boleh buat."

"Oh, maksudmu ini?"

_BLAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR.._

Rukia menyerang Gin dengan satu seragan kido saja. Dan berhasil membuat Gin terlempar jauh dan menabrak tembok Sekarang Rukia yang berhak tersenyum sinis. Gin berjalan gergopoh-gopoh mendekati Rukia, ia rupanya masih tersenyum. Walau tubuhnya penuh luka.

"kau tahu? Aku hampir menyukaimu. Kau selalu memberi kejutan kecil yang menarik, Kuchiki Rukia. Oleh karena itu aku akan membalasnya,_ Ikorose_"

_BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRR.._

Serangan Gin rupanya mampu melempar Rukia hingga menabrak tembus pintu biru kehijauan yang besar itu. Rukia yang belum sempat menyembuhkan tangannya dengan benar, mengalami cidera yang cukup parah.

"Ah... si-sial... " bisiknya meringis kesakitan. Ia melihat isi ruangan di balik pintu itu. Ruangan itu seakan besar tanpa batas dan gelap. Hanya ada cahaya biru yang meneranginya. Lalu, Dilihatnya sosok yang ia cari. Hinamori. Terlihat lemas dengan kedua tangan direnggangkan di atas dan terikat

"HINAMORI!" teriak Rukia. Ia berlari sekencang-kencangnya kearah Hinamori. Dan, Ketika Rukia hendak mengguncang tubuh Hinamori, di sekelilingnya ternyata terdapat kekkai. Membuat Rukia tak bisa masuk ke dalam kekkai itu. "HEI BANGUN HINAMORI!" teriaknya.

"Dia tidak akan bangun semudah itu," Hawa dingin muncul di balik punggung Rukia. Ulquiorra Sifer berjalan pelan mendekati Rukia. "…Kuchiki Rukia." Sapanya.

"U—Ulquiorra?" katanya dengan tampang ketakutan.

"Inilah projek yang kumaksud." Suara Aizen terdengar di telinga Rukia. Tapi ia tidak tahu di mana letak Aizen dengan ruangan yang tak tahu sebesar apa itu,

"Tunjukkan dirimu! AIZEN! LEPASKAN HINAMORI!" teriak Rukia.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Jelas-jalas kami tidak akan melepaskannya kan? Coba kau bangunkan dia dulu, bisa saja tidak." Kata Ulquiorra memancing kemarahan.

"DIAM! AKU TIDAK SEDANG BICARA DENGANMU!" teriak Rukia pada Ulquiorra dan menyerangnya dengan kido.

"Wow, kamu gegabah sekali ya." Kata Ulquiorra berhasil mencegah serangan kido itu dengan mudahnya. Itu membuat Rukia semakin geram dan menyerang Ulquiorra dengan sudeno shirayukinya.

"Ada apa ini? dingin." Kesan Gin masih dengan senyum sinisnya bergaya menggosok-gosok lengannya.

"Hanya itu? Kukira kau cukup hebat karena bisa membunuh Grimmjow. Apalagi…" Dan Sebelum Ulquiorra menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Rukia kembali dan kembali menyerangnya. Ceroboh. Karena ia membawa amarahnya berlebihan.

"AAH! DIAAAM!" teriak Rukia.

* * *

"Kurosaki-kun!" teriak Inoue saat Ichigo terkena serangan Apache. "Kurosaki-kun! kau tak apa-apa?" Inoue dengan reflek menyembuhkan Ichigo.

"Tidak apa, kau di sini saja… hh… sial…" kata Ichigo mendesah kesakitan

"Kurosaki-kun! kau masih terluka! Jangan bergerak!" seru , Ichigo tidak mau. Ia tersenyum pada Inoue. Bermaksud untuk berkata, 'sudah, tidak usah... aku baik-baik saja.' Semacam itu.

Ichigo dan Rukia sebenarnya memiliki sifat yang sama. Yaitu, gegabah dan ceroboh di saat yang kurang tepat. Seperti, saat sedang marah, mereka bisa menghabisi orang-orang disekitarnya dengan sekali sabetan. Walaupun sebenarnya tidak perlu sampai seperti itu. Inoue menyadari hal itu. Ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan membiarkannya menyerang mereka dengan tubuh penuh luka. Mengingat kesamaan itu, Inoue terdiam. 'Apakah aku memang pantas untuk melindungi,Kurosaki-kun?' batinnya. Tiba-tiba serangan Apache nyaris mengenai Inoue. Dan tentu saja, Ichigo berhasil juga mencegahnya dan membawa Inoue ke dalam pelukannya (_damn..haha_) Inoue yang bersemu merah itu hanya bisa berkata terbata-bata.

"Ku—Kurosaki-kun—?"

"Jangan di sini," kata Ichigo sambil masih memeluk Inoue, "Cari tempat yang cukup jauh, jangan di dekat sini. Chad! Tolong antarkan Inoue,"

"Baik," kata Chad.

"Aku akan tetap di sini Kurosaki-kun! Aku tak bisa melihatmu terluka,sedang aku hanya menunggu!' seru Inoue sesaat setelah Ichigo melepaskan pelukannya. "Aku akan membantumu!" lanjutnya. Semula Ichigo hanya memandangnya kaget, tapi tak lama Ichigo tersenyum manis padanya. Ia pun mengangguk,

"Un, Baiklah kalau begitu." Ucap Ichigo. "Kita selesaikan,"

* * *

"U—Uhuk!"

Seseorang telah menikam perut Rukia dengan sebuah zanpakuto. Bergidik, ia menoleh ke belakang. melihat sosok Aizen yang dari tadi hanya terdengar suaranya saja baru saja menusuk perutnya.

"Memang… ceroboh," bisik Aizen tepat di telinga Rukia. Rukia langsung terjatuh. Tak lagi ia bisa mengatur keseimbangannya. Karena, perutnya terasa sangatlah sakit. Serupa. Serupa seperti saat racun dari hollow misterius itu memasukkan racun pada tubuhnya. Hal ini terulang lagi. Aizen tidak mencabut zanpakuto itu dari perut Rukia. Ia sengaja melakukannya agar racun itu terus menjalar di tubuh Rukia.

"Hi... Hinamori—" bisik Rukia. Ia merintih kesakitan, Berusaha melepaskan zanpakuto itu dari perutnya. Tak berhasil. Kemudian, berusaha mendekati Hinamori. Terus berusaha menggeserkan tubuhnya dengan kesakitan amat sangat hanya untuk bisa membangunkan Hinamori dan membuka kekkainya.

"Kasihan kau, Kuchiki-taicho." Ejek Gin.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

* * *

UWWOOO! xD bagaimana? bagaimana? ada adegan IchiHime tadi tiba-tiba. Maaf. Apalagi untuk teman-teman di sini yg nunggu adegan IchiRuki berlangsung (dan belum sy munculin sm skali). Memang, sy rencana bikin adegan IchiRuki di ending-ending biar lebih dramatis. Huahahaha~! di sini status Ichigo sm Rukia cuma sahabat yg saling care begitu (ngasi bocoran lagi)

Berikut balasan review~

Untuk Ai, sy bukan osis kok :D sy terlalu bego untuk masuk osis (hwahaha). Tapi sy dpt kesempatan gangguin bocah2 kelas 10. ya... mau bagaimana lagi, lumayan juga liat penderitaan bocah2 itu (kejam - jgn mau temenan sm sy..woho bercanda! sy anak baik-baik kok!) trus makasih udah bantu koreksi ya Ai, jadi itu umai ya? (lagi2 nunjukin sifat amatiran) oke deh! makasih udah review~review lagi ya ntar~!

Untuk greenmidori, sy juga newbie kok :D barusan gabung bulan lalu. Untuk Ichiruki, seperti yg udah sy tulis tadi, ditunggu saja ya. Maaf kalau klamaan. Keep Reading~ review lagi ya ntar :D

Untuk Yuu Ika, Uwaduh makasih XDDD ntar review lagi ya~!

Untuk Yan, sy juga suka sm karakter rukia yg ini :D makasih udah review, ditunggu review slanjutnya~

Untuk yuuna hihara, Makasih lo :D untuk IchiRuki, ditunggu saja ya. Maaf lo. Maksudnya biar geregetan gitu yg baca (halah!) hahaha, makasih udah review~ditunggu ya!

Untuk erikyonkichi, reiatsu siapa itu ntar dijelasin di chapter slanjutnya :D halo :D makasih udah review, ditunggu reviewnya lagi ya~!


	11. Chapter 11

Maaf untuk keterlambatan ini kawan-kawan m(_ _)m ...ini **chapter 11**nya~ :D

** Disclaimer**:

BLEACH © Kubo Tite

TRUE COLOURS © Mae Otsuka

Main Pair: RukiaxIchigo

Adventure-Romance xD

RnR please: D !

* * *

~Situasi Flash Back~

Langit berubah warna. Dari biru menjadi jingga. Terlihat Matahari terbenam dengan indahnya di lapangan sekolah Shino academy. Renji terduduk di samping lapangan dengan bola sepaknya, keringat turun dari setiap sudut dahinya (?) . Lalu, ia merasa ada orang yang mengintainya dari tadi.

"Kamu ngapain sih dari tadi berdiri di situ? Memata-mataiku ya? hihi" tanya Renji dengan penuh percaya diri mengetahui persembunyian HItsugaya.

"Ti—Tidak!" teriak Hitsugaya keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Siapa kau?"

"Aku kakak kelasmu! Angkatan 10! Hitsugaya toshiro!" jawab Hitsugaya berusaha terlihat lebih tua dengan tubuhnya yang mungil itu.

"Hah? Kakak kelas? Yang benar saja…HAHAHAHAAHA, " Goda Renji.

"Itu benar! Dan panggil aku Hitsugaya!"

"Wah... wah... " kata Renji, "Dan apa yang dari tadi kau lakukan di situ?"

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya sesuatu… pada seseorang…" jawab Hitsugaya. Lalu, bukannya malah lanjut bertanya tapi malah terdiam.

"OY _MIDGET_!… katanya mau tanya!" seru Renji.

Tiba-tiba dari belakang, Rukia memukul kepala Renji dengan gulungan kertas cukup keras. Membuat Renji harus memeluk kepalanya kesakitan.

"Seperti itu ya berbicara dengan bocah yang lebih kecil darimu! Sombong sekali sih!" seru Rukia. "Biasa, kalau lagi capek dia suka sok dingin." Lanjutnya pada Hitsugaya.

"SIALAN KAU RUKIA! SAKIT TAHU! DAN DARI MANA SAJA KAU? DITUNGGUIN DARI TADI TAHU!"

"Perpustakaan. Aku kan rajin tidak sepertimu yang kerjaannya main bola terus." Kata Rukia ketus. "Hei bocah, jangan tiru dia. Dia bukan contoh yang baik."

"To—Tolong jangan panggil aku bocah," kata Hitsugaya pelan. Menunduk tak berani melihat Rukia.

"Ha? Haha, Memangnya kenapa ?" tanya Rukia seraya berkacak pinggang dan terkikik kecil dengan tingkah Hitsugaya yang sok.

"Aku kakak kelasmu!" seru Hitsugaya. "Aku angkatan 10!"

"Ah, Perduli amat. Dia dari tadi mengintaiku Rukia, bagaimana bisa aku tidak tergoda untuk mengganggunya? Hahaha! Oh! Bukan hari saja, berhari-hari yang lalu ia sering mengintai kita berdua! Kenapa sih? Jangan-jangan kau tertarik dengan sesame mahluk _midget_ ya Toshiro?" goda Renji lagi.

"Siapa _midget_? Aku? Kurang ajar! " Kata Rukia.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama kecil!" teriak Hitsugaya dengan suara parau. Sepertinya kecewa sekali pada Renji.

"Iya… iya… Hitsugaya-kun deh…" kata Renji malas. "Tak usah menangis begitu lah, dasar anak kecil. "

"Siapa juga yang menangis!" seru Hitsugaya. Rukia yang melihat Hitsugaya seperti itu, mengulurkan sapu tangan merah dari sakunya untuk Hitsugaya.

"ini, usap air matamu." Kata Rukia.

"Hah! Aku tidak menangis! Enak saja kau bicara! " teriak Hitsugaya. Pipinya memerah karena malu.

"Dasar belagu. Sudah tidak usah sok dingin. Ini." Kata Rukia masih menyuguhkan sapu tangan itu. Hitsugaya dengan mukanya yang memerah itu mengambil sapu tangan berlahan. Rukia lalu menghela nafas. "Dengar ya, kau tak bisa mudah menangis seperti itu jika hanya diganggu oleh pria macam dia."

"Heh! Sialan!" teriak Renji.

"Kalau kau diganggu, kau harus melawan! Sesuai dengan warna merah pada sapu tangan ini. Warna merah memiliki maksud berani dan percaya diri. Masak diganggu sedikit saja kau sudah mau menangis seperti itu. Kau itu laki-laki!" kata Rukia tegas. Ia lalu tersenyum manis pada Hitsugaya dan bertanya, "Siapa namamu?"

"Hi-HItsugaya Toshiro... Ku—Kuchiki Rukia." jawabnya pelan.

"Hitsugaya-toshiro…Hitsugaya-sama? Kau ingin dipanggil Hitsugaya-sama? hm? Hehe " goda Rukia. "Dan bagaimana bisa kau tahu namaku? Aku cukup terkenal di kalangan angkatan 10 ya?" tanya Rukia masih menggoda Hitsugaya.

"Itu—" Hitsugaya tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia masih memandang sapu tangan merah itu. Ia seakan membisu begitu saja. Rukia kembali menghela nafas, Kemudian, ia duduk di samping Renji dan menyuruh Hitsugaya untuk duduk di sampingnya. "kau kakak kelas kami ya… hm… berarti kau lebih pintar ya? Keren." Lanjut Rukia.

"Ha?"

"Kalau begitu, Kau harus bisa menjadi salah satu dari shinigami terkuat di soul society!" Hehe," kata Rukia dengan maksud agar Hitsugaya tidak bersedih hanya karena Renji. "Jika kau sudah menjadi salah satu dari mereka, kau boleh membalas pria muka babon itu seenaknya."

"DIAM KAMU!" teriak Renji bangkit dari duduknya,

"Aku… tidak marah karena dia kok." Kata Hitsugaya pelan.

"Sudahlah! Ayo pulang Rukia! Aku capek!" seru Renji seraya menyuruh Rukia untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu.

"_Yosh!_ aku pulang ya!" Senyum Rukia sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Hitsugaya. Senyuman itu tak hilang dari muka Rukia. Hitsugya lalu berteriak memanggil namanya,

"Ku—Kuchiki-Rukia!" panggil Hitsugaya. "Sapu tangan!"

"Hah? Buatmu saja! " Kata Rukia sambil maish melambaikan tangannya.

Hitsugaya memandang Rukia dari kejauhan. Ia lalu mendang sapu tangan pemberian Rukia itu dan tersenyum dengan indahnya.

~End of flash back~

"Ru—Rukia…" bisik Hitsugaya menginat kejadian barusan muncul dalam pikirannya saat pertama kalinya ia berbicara pada seorang Rukia. Ia berlari terus 'berlari mencari letak reiatsu Rukia. Berusaha untuk segera menemukannya dan mencari Hinamori, ia kembali berbisik, "Aku—Aku akan menolongmu… Rukia,"

* * *

"!"

"Ada apa, Kuchiki Rukia?" tanya Ulquiorra melirik Rukia dengan pandangan dingin.

"Reiatsu… ba—barusan… " bisik Rukia. Matanya membesar. "Hi—Hitsugaya—?"

"Siapa?" tanya Ulquiorra mengerutkan dahinya. Ulquiorra menarik kerah hakama Rukia dengan paksa "Siapa katamu?"

"Le—Lepas—"

"LEPASKAN RUKIA! " teriak Hitsugaya. Ngos-ngosan. Nafasnya tak karuan. Tubuhnya juga penuh dengan cipratan darah karena sehabis membantai beberapa hollow dan arrancar. Ia tak berkutik saat melihat zanpakuto menancap di perut Rukia.

"Hitsuga—ya?" panggil Rukia memandang Hitsugaya dengan rabun dari kejauhan. Matanya sudah tak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Lalu, Hitsugaya berlari mendekati Rukia.

"Lepaskan dia, Ulquiorra." Kata Aizen tiba-tiba muncul di balik Ulquiorra. Ruangan gelap itu benar-benar membuat orang-orang disekitarnya tidak tahu keberadaan Aizen. Ulquiorra-pun langsung menjatuhkan tubuh Rukia begitu saja.

"Rukia! Hei! Kau tak apa?" tanya Hitsugaya membaringkan tubuh Rukia dan berhati-hati mencabut zanpakuto itu.

"Bodoh—apa yang kau lakukan di sini—?" bisik Rukia.

"Diam." Kata HItsugaya singkat masih berusaha melepaskan zanpakuto itu. "Aku ke sini karena Hinamori… karena Matsumoto, karenamu dan karena mereka yang seharusnya tidak boleh kemari tapi memaksakan diri."

"Au! Sakit—kurang ajar—pelan-pelan!" suruh Rukia agar Hitsugaya tak terburu-buru melepasnya sekalian memotong pembicaraan Hitsugaya tentang kenekatannya.

"Si—Sial… zanpakuto ini susah sekali dicabut…" kata Hitsugaya. "Ini—"

"Milikku," kata Aizen pelan. "Milikku, Hitsugaya-taicho."

"A—Aizen..."

"Wah, wah, wah, sejak pertengkaran sengit di Karakura itu membuat kalian semakin dekat ya?" goda Aizen, " Sekarang di mana Kurosaki Ichigo?"

Sebelum Hitsugaya menjawab, suara langkah kaki lain berada tak jauh dibelakang Aizen. Suara langkah kaki itu adalah suara langkah kaki Hallibel. Satu-satunya espada wanita yang dulu sempat bertarung dengan Hitsugaya. Ia menjawab,

"Dalam perjalanan menuju kemari, Aizen-sama." Katanya.

"Bagus,"

"I—ichigo—? Kau mem... bawa Ichi—go?" tanya Rukia, volume suaranya membesar. Dan Hitsugaya sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Hei! Hitsugaya—kau membawa Ic—Ichigo kemari—?"

"Ya, dia membawanya kemari." Jawab Hallibel singkat.

"Oh ya, Hallibellah yang berhasil membawa Hinamori kemari," kata Aizen, "Dengan shikai hipnotis yang kuwariskan padanya." (_anggep aja bisa ya.._)

Halibel menganggukan kepala. ia mengerutkan dahi saat melihat Rukia yang mendesah kesakitan itu memandang Hitsugaya tidak percaya ia membawa Ichigo kemari. Lalu, Aizen yang merasa dicueki, menyuruh Ulquiorra menyerang Hitsugaya.

"_Green Cero_"

"! Kau tunggu di sini!" suruh Hitsugaya langsung mengeluarkan zanpakutonya.

"Hi—Hitsugaya!" teriak Rukia.

"YO! AKU TERLAMBAT YA?" seru Ichigo. Sosok itu berdiri di tengah-tengah pintu masuk besar berwarna biru kehijauan itu.

"I—Ichigo?" kata Rukia. Ichigo berjalan pelan mendekati Rukia, "Tolol… apa yang kau lakukan di sini—?"

"Sial! Kau tidak apa-apa kan? kurang ajar sekali mahluk-mahluk itu! Mana Aizen! Ruangan ini besar sekali sih! Mana gelap lagi! " Keluh Ichigo. Ia berhasil melepaskan zanpakuto itu berlahan dengan cermat rupanya. Tapi darah Rukia tak berhenti karena itu.

"Sudah kau diam saja, aku ke sini untuk menyelamatkanmu bodoh, sial, mana Inoue?" tanya Ichigo sendiri

"I—Inoue? Kau bersama Inoue—!"

"Kalau iya kenapa? Kau cerewet sekali. Aku juga membawa Uryuu dan Chad. Mereka sedang bertarung dan membiarkanku datang kemari. Lihat, darahmu keluar banyak! Gawat… hei, Aku harus menolong Toshiro, kau tunggu di sini. Jangan bergerak! Inoue sebentar lagi datang." Ichigo langsung meluncur menolong HItsugaya.

"Hei! I—Ichigo!" teriak Rukia. Mengingat tujuan semula ia datang kemari, ia kembali menggeser tubuhnya mendekati Hinamori. Masih berusaha ingin membangunkan dia. Masih saja tak mau mendengarkan Ichigo yang menyuruhnya untuk 'tidak bergerak'

* * *

_Hm..untuk nulis bagian tadi ini sy agak ksulitan. Sy agak bingung nulisnya. Pasti ada beberapa kalimat yang sulit dicerna ya? (jgn2 dari awal cerita memang sudah sulit dicerna!hahaha) Trutama di bagian hitsugaya dateng nyelametin rukia sama bagian ichigo dateng nyerang si aizen dkk. Dasarnya sy memang ga ada bakat nulis, jadi—hhhmmm…hahaha, lanjut… _

_

* * *

_

Rukia berhasil mendekati Hinamori dengan cara menggeser tubuhnya. Ia terlalu lemah untuk berjalan, karena perutnya ditikam oleh zanpakuto Aizen yang mengeluarkan racun. Racun itu sedang mengembang di dalam tubuhnya, tapi ia tidak perduli. Ia harus menolong Hinamori. Saat itu, Hinamori masih terbilang pingsan. Sekelilingnya dililit semacam kekkai yang membuat Rukia tak bisa masuk ke dalamnya.

"hh…hh... Hi—Hinamori, bangun…" suruhnya. Ia berusaha untuk bangkit berdiri. Mengedor-gedor kekkai itu setidaknya agar Hinamori terbangun. "Sial…kenapa sakit sekali sih…?"

"Ku—Kuchiki-taicho?" bisik Hinamori dari dalam kekkai. Ia terbangun.

"Ah! Ka—kami datang kemari untukmu...Hi—Hinamori," kata Rukia terlihat lega walau wajahnya penuh penderitaan.

"Aku—Apa yang terjadi! Saya di mana! Kenapa saya terikat seperti ini!"

"Ti—Tidak apa, sebentar lagi aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari sini…" kata Rukia. wajahnya tak terlalu menunjukkan kenyataan bahwa ia hendak melakukannya Ia menahan rasa sakit pada perutnya, dan Hinamori tersentak saat mengetahui hal itu.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Kuchiki-taicho! Aaah! Kenapa perutmu!"

"Tidak usah—dipikirkan…haha...tunggu sebentar—"

"Ini—! Hueco Mundo! Aku berada di Hueco Mundo!" Hinamori berteriak kencang.

"Diculik." jawab Rukia pelan dan singkat seperti biasanya.

Hinamori lalu melihat sekelilingnya dengan bingung,

"Kenapa! Dan kenapa aku tak bisa menyentuhmu!" tanyanya, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Kekkai… hh.. tenang dulu, aku harus—berkonsentrasi" bisik Rukia berusaha mengumpulkan kekuatan. Hinamori yang melihatnya berjuang seperti itu, menangis (lagi!) tersedu-sedu. Pipinya memerah,

"Kenapa—kenapa kau lakukan ini untuku—taicho—?"

"Bicara apa—kau ini—tentu saja melindungimu kan—? _Kai_ (lepas-red)"

"Tapi kenapa—? (_masi pake tanya lagi_!)

"Sial... kenapa—tidak ada respon... ? Terlalu lemah untuk me—menyebut _kai_ ya—?" gumam Rukia. Jurus kainya sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil. "hh..dasar, aku memang amatiran,"

"Sadar juga kau," kata Gin

"I—Ichimaru?" seru Hinamori masih terisak. Melihat Gin berdiri di belakang Rukia.

"Wah, wah… seharusnya kau memanggilku dengan sebutan, Ichimaru-taicho_, _kan Hinamori-kun?" kata Gin seraya menekan luka Rukia itu dengan zanpakutonya. Membuat Rukia berteriak sekencang-kencangnya karena kesakitan amat sangat.

"RUKIAA!" seru Ichigo setelah mendengar teriakan kesakitan Rukia. Tapi, Ulquiorra mencegahnya untuk pergi mendekati Rukia dengan menyerangnya terus menerus.

"Lepaskan Kuchiki-taicho! Ichimaru!" teriak Hinamori. Berusaha melepaskan ikatan pada tangannya. Tangisan Hinamori semakin keras. Ia merasa amat bersalah karena tak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"Sudah kulepas kok. Sepertinya dia sekarat. Aku menambahkan sedikit racun pada zanpakutoku dari zanpakuto Aizen-sama. (_yg ini juga anggap saja bisa..)"_ Ucap Gin santai melihat Rukia terkapar kesakitan.

"Racun!" tanya Hinamori memandang Gin tak percaya.

* * *

"TOSHIRO!" panggil Ichigo, "Serahkan Ulquiorra padaku, kau selamatkan Hinamori dan Rukia!"

"Baik," seru Hitsugaya. Iapun berlari dan berteriak. "HINAMORI!" panggilnya.

"Hitsugaya-kun!" seru Hinamori.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Baguslah… aku akan segera mengeluarkanmu dari sini, _Kai_" ucapnya. Dan Hinamori berhasil keluar dari kekkai itu.

"Tolong! Tolong Kuchiki-taicho! Dia—" Hinamori menunjuk Rukia yang memang terkapar cukup jauh dari tempat mereka. Terlihat Rukia sudah tidak bergerak. Tapi masih terlihat bernafas kacau.

"Ru—RUKIA!" teriak Hitsugaya. Ia cepat-cepat menghampiri Rukia. "Hei! Sadar! RUKIA!"

"KUCHIKI-TAICHO!" teriak Hinamori.

"Wah… tak kusangka ia akan mati sebentar lagi." kata Gin menahan tawa. Hitsugaya sudah kehilangan kendali. Amarahnya meledak,

"Bicara apa kau Ichimaru…?"

"Aku bilang ia akan mati sebentar lagi, tapi ia memang sudah terlihat lemah saat datang kemari kok." Ucap Gin santai. Hitsugaya yang tidak menerima kenyataan itu, berbisik pada HInamori,

"Kuserahkan Rukia padamu, aku yang mengurus Gin."

"Eh?" tanya Hinamori.

_"BAN-KAI"_

"Wah..wah…mau bertarung denganku rupanya? Baiklah," senyum Gin dingin.

"Tutup mulutmu, Ichimaru. _Dai guren Hyorinmaru_! " Kata Hitsugaya

"Waduh…hihihi."

"Ayo pergi dari sini, Hallibel." Kata Aizen.

"Baik."

* * *

Selagi Ichigo menyerang Ulquiorra dan Hitsugaya yang juga saling bertarung dengan Gin, Hinamori terus terusan menyuruh Rukia untuk tetap bertahan dan menyembuhkannya dengan beberapa skills yang pernah ia dapatkan. Tapi ternyata tak terlalu membuahkan hasil karena ia bukan sosok yang giat di bidang medis. Tak bisa lagi satu-satunya cara hanya menunggu,

"KUCHIKI-SAN!" teriak Inoue. Ya, satu-satunya cara hanya menunggu Inoue. Inoue muncul di tengah-tengah pintu biru kehijauan itu. Berusaha mencari-cari di mana telak Rukia. Sampai pada akhirnya, Inoue melihat Ichigo terbanting dengan kerasnya dari atas karena serangan Ulquiorra. "AH! KUROSAKI-KUN!" teriaknya dan berlari menghampiri Ichigo.

"Lupakan aku Inoue, Rukia… tolong Rukia…" ucap Ichigo kesakitan sambil menunjuk tempat di mana Rukia dan Hinamori berada. "Cepat… selamatkan dia…dan ingat…suruh ia untuk tidak kembali ke sini. Biar aku… biar aku yang menghabisi mereka."

"Tapi—"

"Sudah! Turuti saja perintahku!" desak Ichigo.

"Ba—baik.."

"Dan kau…jangan dekati Ulquiorra… atau Aizen…, ingat kau dulu pernah menjadi targetnya…" bisik Ichigo melihat Ulquiorra masih berdiri dengan wajah sinis balas melihat Inoue dan Ichigo. Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Ichigo kembali menyerang Ulquiorra dengan zanpakutonya. Sedang Inoue, ia berlari mencari Rukia seperti yang Ichigo pesankan.

"KUCHIKI-SAN!" teriak Inoue. "Astaga…"

"Ah..maafkan aku..aku hanya mencoba untuk menyembuhkan…tapi aku membuatnya tambah parah ya? Aku… maafkan aku…" kata Hinamori sambil mengusap matanya yang sembab karena menangis.

"Tidak… aku hanya tak pernah melihat Kuchiki-san begitu parah seperti ini…" kata Inoue. Suaranya parau. Ia ingin menangis melihatnya. Tapi, RUkia ternyata masih terbangun. Ia menggenggam tangan Inoue pelan, mencoba tersenyum dibalik kesakitannya dengan melihat Inoue yang masih selamat. Ia lalu berbisik,

"Terima kasih…"

"Ku—Kuchiki-san…" Inoue benar-benar menitikkan air matanya. Sedang HInamori semakin menangis parah. "Ayo Kuchiki-san, kita keluar dari sini! Kau tunggu di sini, Hinamori-san." Kata Inoue seraya menggendong Rukia yang berlumuran darah itu. Inoue membawanya keluar dengan berlari sekuat tenaga, tetapi Rukia menghentikannya sejenak dan menyuruh Inoue mendekati Hitsugaya yang saat itu masih bertarung dengan Gin.

"Hei! Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini! Cepat bawa dia keluar!" teriak Hitsugaya.

"Hitsugaya…" bisik Rukia, "Bawa…Hinamori…keluar…."

"Apa!"

"Cepat… bawa Hinamori keluar… dari sini. Serahkan mereka pada Ichigo—" Rukia melirik Ichigo yang sudah berubah menjadi separuh hollow itu dan tersenyum. "Ia pasti…bisa menyelesaikan semua ini…"

"Sungguh?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Tentu saja, lagipula—ia terlihat bersenang-senang." Senyum Rukia.

Gin tidak tinggal diam tentunya, ia yang merasa dicueki itu merasa harus menyerang Hitsugaya, Inoue, dan Rukia. Tapi, waktu datang tepat waktu. Chad dan Ishida datang menyelamatkan mereka.

"Sado-san? Ishida-kun?" panggil Inoue.

"Yo, Chad, Ishida!" sapa Ichigo.

* * *

Hitsugaya meninggalkan Ichigo bersama Gin dan Ulquiorra sesuai dengan yang Rukia sampaikan padanya. Ichigopun tak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Dan benar, ia memang menikmatinya. Hitsugaya membawa HInamori ke padang pasir Hueco Mundo itu yang remang-remang tak jelas itu. Hinamori? Masih tetap dengan pendiriannya yang keras kepala. Yaitu meminta untuk kembali membantu Ichigo dan yang lain dalam pertarungan sengitnya.

"DIAM!" teriak HItsugaya pada Hinamori yang menangis parah itu. "Poin kenapa ia kemari untuk menyelamatkanmu, adalah dia ingin kau selamat. Lagipula, kau tahu sendiri kan? Kurosaki dan yang lain bisa membunuh mereka dengan mudahnya."

Hinamori mengusap air matanya. Mengangguk mungkin benar apa yang Hitsugaya katakan. Ia lalu tersenyum dan berkata,

"….Hitsugaya-kun," panggilnya. Mukanya memerah. "Aku tahu..kau suka—"

"WAH..WAH..WAH!" seru salah satu Fraccion seperti Sama seperti Sun-sun. Ia dikenal dengan tampangnya yang dingin, tersenyum sinis, dan topengnya yang berbentuk gigi srigala zaman burung dodo. (_yg kyk di ice age itu-si diego haha :D_) Ia kembali memamerkan senyum dinginnya dan bertanya lantang,

"_Fraccion_ ke enam, kenalkan. Ggio Vega." Ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan zanpakuto _Tiguresutōku_nya. Hitsugaya juga tak mau kalah. Ia mengeluarkan zanpakutonya dan memperkenalkan diri.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro, gotei 13. Divisi ke 10."

"Hooo… taicho? Dan siapa gadis itu?"

"Fuku-taicho, divisi 5…Hinamori Momo…" ucapnya pelan.

"Menarik. Jadi kau gadis yang Aizen-sama culik kan? Apa bocah bernama Kurosaki Ichigo dan partnernya, Kuchiki Rukia sudah berada di sana?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk Las Noches.

"Apa perdulimu… yang terpenting, kau akan terbunuh olehku," ucap Hitsugaya dingin.

"hahahaha…semakin menarik." Senyumnya.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Maaaff...sy telat update karena sudah mulai sibuk dengan skolah (sok sibuk critanya) lalu, gimana? gimana? makin bosenin ya? memang... tapi kalau ga ada adegan2 ini, jalan crita ga bakal bagus ntarnya hahaha! (pede) trus, untuk kawan-kawan di sini yg ga sabar sama adegan IchiRuki (karena adegan IchiRuki di sini bisa dibilang masih lama...hoho) sy bikin fanfic baru :D hahaha! (promosi abis padahal katanya sibuk sekolah) judulnya _'SECONDS TO PAST AWAY'_ kisahnya klasik. Jauh lebih singkat dari pada ini. Jadi, untuk yang ga sabar, bisa baca fanfic sy yang itu :D tapi ini tetep dibaca ya! (maksa) hahaha,

untuk yang udah review, sankyuu~! ini balasannya, maaf baru balas ya...

Untuk Yan :) muaaf buat adegan ichihime itu...kalau ga ada itu, ga seru ntarnya haha. Rukia ga bakal mati kok, kalau dia mati endingnya dah ga lucu lagi. :D hehe, tengs udah review. review lagi ya ntar~

Untuk Ai :) iya. sy gokil sih. hahaha XD benar demi jalan crita :D sy bikin gitu biar makin geregetan (ga jelas) sankyuu sudh baca~baca lagi ya~reviewnya ditunggu lo

Untuk yuuna hihara :) Ishihime? tdk pernah muncul dlm benak untuk bikin crita ishihime, tapi ntar bs diusahakan :D untuk IchiRuki...maaf kalau lama ya, sy bikin fanfic FULL ichiruki lo, kalau smpat dibaca ya XD hehe, sankyuu udah review, reviewnya slanjutnya ditunggu ya

Untuk So-Chand 'Luph pLend' :) Loh! ngga kerasa ya! ...brati harus bikin lebih extrame...huahaha :D makasih udah review ya, review slanjutnya ditunggu loh :))

Untuk bl3achtou4ro :) yg nolong si Ichigo sm Hitsugaya awalnya, trus lama-lama Inoue dkk ikut :) yg nyulik si Hallibel, hoho, makasih udah review, ntar review lagi ya~!

Untuk Cha :) baguslah kalau ga krasa, hehe, makasih udah review. Ntar review lagi ya~ :D


	12. Chapter 12

Ini **Chapter 12**nya minna~ Jangan lupa direview ya, terima kasih buat yg sudah review :D

** Disclaimer**:

BLEACH © Kubo Tite

TRUE COLOURS © Mae Otsuka

Main Pair: RukiaxIchigo

Adventure-Romance xD

RnR please: D !

* * *

Hitsugaya berusaha mencari akal agar ia segera menyelesaikan pertarungan sengitnya dengan Ggio Vega dan kembali membantu Ichigo, Chad, dan Uryuu di Las Noches. Tapi sepertinya, Ggio Vega sendiri tak mau dihiraukan begitu saja.

"Kau tahu, gadis bernama Kuchiki Rukia itu juga menjadi target Aizen-sama. Kalau tak salah kemarin ia menghabisi Grimmjow ya? Tak kusangka, padahal Grimmie jauh lebih kuat dariku… hihihi, ternyata tidak."

"Ya, dengan kata lain aku bisa membunuhmu kapan saja,"

"Oh, benarkah? Sekarang serang aku."

"Menjauh, Hinamori." Suruh Hitsugaya. "Kuselesaikan dia… "

"Kau yang memaksa lho…" goda Ggio. "_Tiguresutoku_,"

"_Dai Guren..Hyorinmaru…"_

_BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRR! _

* * *

Inoue rupanya berhasil membawa Rukia ke padang pasir Hueco Mundo tanpa pertarungan sedikit pun. Memang, dasar utama Gin, Aizen, dan Ulquiorra hanya untuk bertarung dengan seorang Kurosaki Ichigo.

Di padang pasir itu, Inoue berusaha mengeluarkan racun-racun di tubuh Rukia secepat mungkin.

"Kuchiki-san..." bisik Inoue melihat Rukia yang terkapar kesakitan. "…aku akan menyembuhkanmu sekuat tenaga…"

"…? … hm?"

"Ah! Kuchiki-san! Aku tidak tahu aku akan secepat ini dalam menghilangkan racun-racun itu! Senangnya!" seru Inoue melihat Rukia yang sudah bisa duduk bangkit. "Sekarang—"

"… apa... Ichigo masih berada di sana… ?" tanya Rukia pelan. Menekan-nekan kepalanya sakit.

"Eh… Ku—Kurosaki-kun… ?"

"Dia masih ada di sana kan?" tanya Rukia lagi. Kali ini Rukia mencoba untuk berdiri. "hhh… sial,"

" JANGAN!" teriak Inoue. Terliaht matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Sedang Rukia hanya melirik Inoue dingin. "Jangan…" ucapnya lagi.

"… hm?" tanya Rukia.

"Ku—Kurosaki-kun tidak ingin kau kembali membantunya atau bertarung dengan mereka… dia tidak ingin kau terlibat. Kurosaki-kun hanya ingin kau selamat, Kuchiki-san…" ucap Inoue. Inoue menitikkan air mata. Merasa bahwa kalimat-kalimat barusan benar-benar menusuk hatinya secara pribadi. Rukia meresponnya dengan menghela nafas. "Kumohon…" lanjut Inoue.

"Hmph," dengus Rukia, "Aku tidak akan mati."

"Eh?"

"Lagipula, memang kenapa jika hanya Ichigo yang menjadi target utama mereka? Jadi apa gunanya aku kemari? hanya untuk menyelamatkan Hinamori?"

"…" Gumam Inoue.

"Aku kemari juga untuk menghabisi mereka. Aku tidak perduli jika Ichigo hendak menghentikanku. Dan, aku sendiri tak tahu kenapa Ichigo dan Hitsugaya bisa datang kemari… aku tidak ingin… sesungguhnya aku tak ingin mereka—"

"Aku tahu." Kata Inoue. Ia tersenyum.

"… eh?"

" Aku mengerti." Katanya lagi. Rukia pun ikut tersenyum mendengar kalimat Inoue barusan. Ia melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi,

"Jadi, tunggulah di sini. Jika aku dan mereka tak kembali dalam jangka waktu yang lama, pergilah dari Hueco Mundo, carilah bantuan ke Seireitei. "

"Baik!" seru Inoue.

"Dan, Terima kasih sudah menyembuhkanku, Inoue." Lanjut Rukia.

"Iya!"

* * *

"Hitsugaya-kun!" seru HInamori.

"AAAAH!" teriak Hitsugaya yang terlepar oleh serangan Ggio Vega itu.

"Wah… wah… apa aku tak salah dengar? Hitsugaya Toshiro, kapten dari divisi 10, gotei 13… dan ia terserang dengan mudahnya oleh kekuatanku yang tak ada apa-apanya ini. Hahaha!" seru Ggio tertawa mengejek. Ia menangkiskan zanpakutonya "… sekarang rasakan seranganku ini—"

:

:

Rukia berdiri tegap melawan gerakan serangan Ggio Vega hanya dengan zanpakuto putihnya. Muncul tiba-tiba dengan anggunnya. Dengan tampangnya tak berekspresi itu, ia mampu memecahkan suasana di sana.

"Kuchiki-taicho!" seru Hinamori, matanya terbinar melihat sosok Rukia.

"Ru—Rukia?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Hehe… senang melihatmu baik-baik saja, Hinamori." Senyum Rukia.

"Oh kau… pasti gadis bernama Kuchiki Rukia itu kan?" tanya Ggio, ia menarik kembali zanpakutonya.

"Ya. Gotei 13. Kapten divisi 5. Kuchiki Rukia" kata Rukia.

"Hooo… menarik." Kata Ggio dengan senyum sinisnya. "Kau terlihat lebih kuat dari bocah itu, ayo bertarung."

"Cih…" keluh Hitsugaya sambil membersihkan bercakan darah di pipinya.

"Bukan bocah." Bisik Rukia. Ia memandang Ggio sinis. "Tapi Hitsugaya Toshiro."

"…!" Gumam Hitsugaya.

"Panggil dia Hitsugya Toshiro. Jelas?" tanya Rukia dingin.

"Hahahaha… siapa perduli!," ejek Ggio.

"MINGGIR RUKIA!" teriak Hitsugaya. Ia berusaha bangkit. "Biar aku—yang menghabisinya."

"…"

"Biar aku—"

"Cerewet sekali." Kata Rukia pada Hitsugaya, ia mengayunkan zanpakutonya dengan indah. "Harus berapa kali aku bicara padamu? Aku kemari untuk menyelamatkan Hinamori dan- " tebasan zanpakutonya mampu menghancurkan Ggio Vega dengan mudah. "—menghabisi mereka."

"A—Ah!" teriak Ggio tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi padanya.

"_Sume no mai…tsukishiro…"_ ucap Rukia. Dan Ggio Vega hilang dari pandangan. Ia Menjadi abu yang terbang di gurun pasir gelap itu dengan pasrah.

"Mengerti?" tanya Rukia pada Hitsugaya yang memandang kejadian barusan berlangsung sangat cepat. Rukia mampu dengan mudahnya menghabisi Ggio Vega dengan sekali tebasan.

"Di—Dia—?" tanya Hinamori ikut memandang tak percaya. Ia menutup mulutnya terkejut.

"Ya, dia mati. Ayo kembali menyusul Ichigo." Ajak Rukia.

"Loh? Aku terlambat ya?" tanya Renji. Sosoknya dan Kira muncul di balik punggung Hitsugaya dan Hinamori. "Seharusnya aku tidak kemari ya, Rukia?"

"Yo Babon." Sapa Rukia.

"Sialan." Keluh Renji.

"!"

"Reiatsu ini—?" tanya Kira.

"Ichigo—?" tanya Rukia. Reiatsu aneh barusan berasal dari Las Noches. "Ayo cepat! Kita harus segera ke sana! Hinamori! Kau temani Inoue ke Seireitei! cari bala bantuan!"

"Baik!" seru Hinamori.

* * *

Reiatsu yang mereka rasakan tak lain tak bukan adalah hawa full hollow Ichigo. Rukia lagi-lagi merasa tak enak jika Ichigo harus berganti form menjadi full hollow. Ia seperti keluar kendali dan tak tahu sendiri apa yang baru saja ia perbuat. Dan itu yang Rukia takutkan. Bersama Renji, Hitsugaya, dan Kira, Ia meluncur cepat menuju Las Noches.

"SADO!" teriak Ishida melihat Chad terkena serangan Gin.

"Ini benar-benar menghabiskan waktuku saja," kata Ulquiorra, walau ia berkata demikian, sesungguhnya ia menahan rasa sakit akibat serangan Ichigo. "Tapi aku senang sekali. Kau, Kurosaki Ichigo, hingga bisa mengeluarkan hollow dalam tubuhmu."

"Cerewet…" ucap Ichigo. Suaranya tak terlalu jelas. "Cukup bicaramu.."

"Apa? Oh ya omong-omong… Kuchiki Rukia pasti sudah mati ya, kasihan sekali." Goda Gin sengaja membuat Ichigo kesal.

"Rukia tidak akan mati." Kata Ichigo. Aura di sekitarnya berubah semakin panas. "Dia bukan seseorang yang mudah mati seperti yang kau kira…"

"Dan itu benar." Ucap Rukia dan menaruh zanpakutonya di leher Ulquiorra. Ia muncul tiba-tiba di balik punggung Ulquiorra. "Yo Ichigo!"

" … Rukia, " kata Ichigo. Ia membuka topengnya pelan. "Yo."

"YO ICHIGO!" seru Renji.

"OS RENJI!" seru Ichigo. "Wah, Kira-san!"

"Ayo selesaikan ini, Kurosaki-san." Kata Kira mantab.

"Roger," seru Ichigo.

"Wah…wah…" senyum Gin dingin. Siap dengan zanpakutonya. Tetapi Hitsugaya langsung berdiri di hadapan Gin dengan zanpakutonya juga.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan lari kau… Ichimaru." Bisik Hitsugaya tak kalah dingin.

"…hihihi." Tawa Gin. Kemudian,

"Kita habisi dia bersama, Hitsugaya-taicho." Ucap Matsumoto. Partnernya tiba-tiba muncul di samping Hitsugaya.

"Ma—Matsumoto?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Rangiku…" bisik Gin.

Matsumoto hanya tersenyum manis, dan menyerang teman masa kecilnya itu dengan haineko. Matanya sayu sesaat, tapi setelah mengingat tujuan semula ia kemari, ia tak perduli. Ia terus menyerang Gin.

"_BANKAI_." Seru Hitsugaya,

"Taicho?" tanya Matsumoto.

"Ayo Matsumoto, kita habisi mahluk ini." Kata Hitsugaya.

"HEI ICHIGO!" seru Kenpachi

"YAAA~ jangan lupakan kamiii~ " seru seorang lagi. Gadis berambut pink itu berseru kencang dari pundak Kenpachi. Ia melambaikan tangannya riang, "Ichigyooo~!" serunya. Ia melompat dari pundak Kenpachi.

"Ya—Yachiru-chan? Kenpachi! " tanya Ichigo.

"Bentuk apa itu? Serammm…Ichi jangan pakai hollow donnngg…" seru Yachiru sambil menarik-tarik tangan Ichigo. "Pakai Bankai sajaaa~!"

"… bankai ya…" kata Ichigo. Ia melirik Rukia. Rukia pun melirik Ichigo dan tertawa kecil. "Baiklah, Ayo Rukia " senyum Ichigo.

"Tidak, kau saja." Kata Rukia. "habisi mereka Ichigo,"

"…" Gumam Ichigo. Ia lalu tersenyum, "Ya,"

"AKU JUGA ICHIGO!" seru Renji.

"HEI HEI! AKU JUGA!" seru Kenpachi.

"Ya, tentu saja, kita selesaikan mereka bersama-sama." Kata Ichigo. "_BANKAI_." Serunya.

"Hoo… menarik juga." Kesan Ulquorra.

_CRUATT_…(_bunyi darah critanya_)

"Menarik ya?" tanya Ichigo.

"A—Ah!" teriak Ulquiorra.

"Kenapa aku tidak gunakan bankaiku dari tadi ya… bodoh sekali, Nah… _Getsuga Tensho_!"

"_Zabimaru_!" seru Renji. Kenpachi pun terlihat menikmati sekali. Sedang Yachiru dan Rukia hanya asik melihat.

* * *

"Semakin kuat…" kesan Rukia saat melihat mereka asik bertarung.

"Maksudmu Ichi?" tanya Yachiru

"Mereka semua," jawab Rukia singkat.

"Oh ya, Ken-chan bahagia sekali! Apalagi saat ia bertarung dengan Stark-kun tadi." Seru Yachiru. Ia bercerita panjang lebar tentang perjalanannya tadi bersama Ken-chan. "Ruki-chaan~terima kasih sudah mengajakku dan Ken-chan kemari ya~!"

"Eh?" tanya Rukia.

"Terima kasih~!" seru Yachiru lagi. Ia lalu melihat Hitsugaya dan Matsumoto asik bertarung dengan Gin. "Ah! aku akan membantu Toshiro-chan! Tunggu di sini, Ruki-chan~"

"… iya," jawab Rukia pelan. Melihat Yachiru dan orang-orang disekitarnya bersemangat, ia tersenyum riang. Tiba-tiba Hawa dingin terasa sekali dari balik punggung Rukia. Cepat ia menoleh, tapi tak ada siapa-siapa. Lebih tepatnya, ia tak bisa melihat dengan jelas ada apa. Karena ruangan yang gelap itu. Ia merasa Aizen yang memberikan hawa dingin itu barusan, tapi tak ada tanda-tanda dirinya.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak ichigo.

"!"

"HEI KALIAN! LIHAT ! LIHAT!" serunya lagi.

"Ada apa!" tanya Rukia berlari menghampiri Ichigo.

"LIHAT!"

"Hah!" tanya Rukia. "dia… mati… ?" tanya Rukia melihat Ulquiorra tergelak menjadi separuh abu. "Hah? Hanya dengan bankai? "

"Iya! Hebat kan aku! Maka dari itu aku tadi berteriak tidak percaya!" seru Ichigo.

"Dasar bodoh, ini kan karena bantuan kami juga!" seru Renji tidak terima.

"Cerewet kau."

* * *

_GARING BANGET MATINYA! HUAHAHAHAAH! (KETAWA GA JELAS_)

_Lanjut…_

* * *

"Iya, mereka mati dengan sangat mudah." Kata Hitsugaya. Sekujur tubuhnya penuh dengan cipratan darah. Demikian juga dengan tubuh Matsumoto dan Yachiru. "hh..h..tak kusangka berjalan begitu cepat … ya? Matsumoto?"

"…" Matsumoto hanya terdiam. Pasti sedih sekali menjadi Matsumoto yang harus kehilangan seorang teman masa kecilnya. Tapi apa daya. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum datar saat Hitsugaya menanyakan hal itu padanya.

"Tapi, kita belum selesai." Lanjut Hitsugaya.

"Eh?" tanya ichigo.

"Aizen…kita harus mencari Aizen…"

"CUKUP!" seru seseorang di balik pintu biru kehijauan itu. Terlihat Yamamoto-taicho, Juushiro, dan Shunsui keluar dari gerbang kecil menuju Seireitei. Sesuai dengan permintaan Rukia, Mereka datang bersama Hinamori dan Inoue. "Tidak perlu kalian mencari Aizen, lagi pula kalian semua sudah melanggar apa yang sudahku perintahkan. Yaitu untuk tidak datang kemari!" serunya. Hal itu mengingatkan Hitsugaya dan Rukia terutama akan hal eksekusi. "Kumaafkan karena kalian sudah berhasil menyelamatkan Hinamori fuku-taicho. tapi sekali lagi kalian melanggar, maka kalian akan berakhir di Soukyoku." Lanjut Yamamoto.

"hhh…" hela Kenpachi lega yang juga ikut bertanggung jawab.

"Semua kembali ke Seireitei." Ajak Juushiro.

"!"

"Oy, ada apa?" tanya Renji pada Rukia yang tiba-tiba saja menoleh ke belakang. Wajahnya kebingungan. Bulu kuduknya berdiri.

"Hawa dingin ini…ah…Tidak…" bisik Rukia, "Ayo,"

* * *

Hallibel berjalan pelan di antara tubuh Gin yang sudah tak bernyawa itu dan abu Ulquiorra. Setelah kepergian para shinigami itu, Hallibel hanya bisa berbisik,

"Kuchiki… Rukia ya…?" tanyanya dingin.

* * *

Sesampainya di Seireitei,

atmosfir damai begitu terasa. Dengan sinar bulan yang masih menerangi tempat itu, mereka serasa dihidupkan kembali.

"RUKIIIAAAAAAA-SAAANN!" teriak Ikkaku. Ia merenggangkan tangannya hendak memeluk Rukia. Tapi berhasil dihentikan oleh kaki Rukia sendiri dan kawannya, Yumichika.

"Yo, Ikakku." Sapa Rukia dingin.

"Sejak kapan dia jadi seperti KON? Bukannya dia dulu suka sok dingin ya?" tanya Ichigo.

"Dan bukan Rukia-san, tapi Kuchiki-taicho, tolol." Ejek Rukia.

"Kurang ajar—Aku ini menghawatirkanmu tahu! DASAR! " teriak Ikakku sambil membersihkan darah dari hidungnya.

"Apa kabar Kuchiki-taicho?" senyum Yumcihika.

"Kalian benar-benar mengingatkanku pada Asano dan Kojima." Kesan Rukia. "Nee? Ichigo?"

"Aduh..." keluh Ichigo tiba-tiba. Ia mencengkram lengannya gemetaran. "Aiiss…"

"Ah, Kurosaki-kun! tidak apa!" tanya Inoue langsung menarik tangan Ichigo yang terluka itu.

"Hah? Tidak kok—"

"Oh ya mereka masih terluka ya? Pakai ruanganku saja." Kata Rukia. "Hinamori, tolong antarkan mereka ya, aku—" Rukia melihat sosok Matsumoto yang tak bicara sepatah katapun. Sepertinya masih dengan masalah Gin tadi. Kirapun terlihat berusaha menghiburnya. "—aku ada urusan sebentar,"

" ..." gumam Hitsugaya melihat Rukia berjalan menghampiri Matsumoto itu. Rukia tersenyum mengajak Matsumoto dan Kira berjalan-jalan sebentar. Ia tahu, Rukia pasti sama seperti Kira, yaitu berusaha membangkitkan semangat Matsumoto.

* * *

Di ruangan Rukia,

"UAAAA!" teriak Ichigo terbaring kesakitan di atas tatami.

"Tinggal sedikit lagi, Kurosaki-kun." kata Inoue sambil masih menyembuhkan Ichigo dengan kekuatannya itu.

"Apa perlu kucarikan perban?" tanya Chad.

"Tidak usah kok Sado," jawab Ishida, "Sepertinya, kekuatan penyembuhmu semakin bagus saja ya, Inoue."

"Eh? Benarkah? Senangnya…" seru Inoue.

"Iya, bagus sekali. Terima kasih, Inoue." Kata Ichigo tersenyum. Inoue pun balas tersenyum. Ia tersipu-sipu malu melihat senyum Ichigo yang kebetulan mudah membuatnya salah tingkah seketika.

"A—Ah iya! Di mana ya Kuchiki-san?" tanya Inoue.

" … tadi bukannya pergi dengan Matsumoto-san?" tanya Ishida.

"Eh… ada apa ya… ?"

"Yak," kata Ichigo. Ia bangkit dari tidurnya dan berusaha untuk duduk. "Aku ada perlu dengan Rukia, kalian tunggu di sini saja ya."

"Eh?" tanya Inoue.

"Hanya sebentar kok. Oh ya mana gadis bernama Hinamori itu? Tiba-tiba hilang" tanya Ichigo.

* * *

Rukia duduk di atas atap sebuah rumah. Melihat bulan dan taburan bintang itu dengan seksama. Sesekali ia tersenyum pasi. Lalu, suara langkah kaki terdengar dari arah samping ia duduk. Suara langkah itu, suara langkah kaki Hinamori.

"Loh, halo Hinamori, bagaimana Ichigo dan yang lain?" tanya Rukia.

"Ah, saya—saya rasa mereka tidak apa-apa… tadi saya lihat gadis bernama Inoue Orihime itu terlihat lihai sekali dalam menyembuhkan mereka satu-satu, jadi… saya tinggalkan mereka, bukan bermaksud untuk meninggalkan mereka sih… tapi—"

"Kenapa kau mendadak gugup begitu?" tanya Rukia

"Ah! Itu saya—saya…" Hinamori lalu membungkuk 90 derajat. Tubuhnya gemetaran saat ia membungkuk, dan suara isakan terdengar keras dari mulut Hinamori. "Ku—Kuchiki-taicho… terima kasih…" ucapnya.

"… hm?" tanya Rukia. "Apa maksudmu, Hinamori? hahaha"

"Terima kasih banyak sudah berusaha datang untuk menyelamatkan saya… Kuchiki-taicho…saya…saya senang sekali…apa—apa yang harus saya lakukan untuk membalasnya..? "

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa kok. Tidak usah membungkuk begitu. Ayo duduk sini." Ajak Hinamori.

"I... iya... " kata Hinamori sambil mengusap air mata dari pipinya. Tiba-tiba, tangan Rukia sudah mengelus rambut Hinamori lembut. Mengingatkan Hinamori akan elusan rambut dari Aizen. Lalu, Ia berkata,

"Asal kau selamat Hinamori, kurasa itu sudah cukup sebagai balasan." Kata Rukia disertai senyuman manis. Hinamori yang mendengar hal itu tak kuasa dan langsung memeluk Rukia. Isakannya semakin keras.

"Selamanya aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu, Kuchiki-taicho!" seru Hinamori di pelukannya itu.

"Kehilangan seseorang ya…" bisik Rukia.

"Eh?" tanya Hinamori. Ia melepaskan pelukannya.

"… pasti sedih sekali ya…" lanjut Rukia, "Rangiku-san tadi terlihat begitu sedih… tapi untunglah Kira-san bisa setidaknya menghibur Rangiku-san sedikit demi sedikit, tapi luka itu… pasti lama akan tertutup."

"Oh…maksud anda…Ichimaru… "

"Iya, apalagi ia terlibat dalam pembunuhan Ichimaru Gin tadi bersama Hitsugaya. Pasti sedih sekali… aku... aku juga tidak ingin kehilangan seseorang yang kusayangi… ah! Kenapa aku membuat suasana jadi tidak enak? Ayo cari _unagi_ bakar!" ajak Rukia.

"Oy," sapa Renji. "Boleh gabung?"

"O hei, Renji." Sapa Rukia datar.

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu, hah?"

"Entahlah, bosan melihat wajahmu?" goda Rukia.

"Sialan, kubunuh kau!"

"Lagi lagi wajah itu…"

"SIAAAL KAU!"

"hihihi…" kikik Hinamori. "Sudahlah Abarai-kun, katakan saja…"

"Hah? Katakan apa?" tanya Renji linglung.

"Katakan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya,"

"Ha—HAH! A—APA MAKSUD—"

"Perasaan sebenarnya?" tanya Rukia dengan tampang heran.

"TIDAK! LUPAKAN RUKIA! DIA GILA! PERGI KAU HINAMORI! HUSS! HUSS! " usir Renji sambil menarik lengan Hinamori untuk meninggalkan Rukia dan dia sendiri.

"… perasaan apa?" tanya Rukia lagi setelah melihat Hinamori pergi meninggalkan dia.

"SUDAH DIAM KAMU!" teriak Renji. Pipinya tiba-tiba memerah ketika melihat Rukia yang berdiri di harapannya itu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanya Ichigo.

"UWA! ICHIGO!" teriak Renji berhasil kaget dengan keberadaan Ichigo tiba-tiba.

"Hei, Rukia." Sapanya sambil trsenyum manis seperti biasanya.

"Hei," sapa Rukia balik.

* * *

Mereka bertiga duduk di atap itu melihat langit dengan tanpa suara. Suasananya begitu tenang dengan suara angina di sekitarnya.

"Tenang sekali ya…" kata Rukia.

"Ya," jawab Ichigo.

"Kau sudah harus kembali ya besok?"

"Iya, aku ada kelas remedial untuk fisika. Menyedihkan sekali… tapi aku akan sering-sering kemari."

"Oo… bagaimana keadaan KON?"

"Oh itu…" Ichigo mengingat kejadian sebelum ia pergi kemari, KON memaksa untuk mengajaknya ke Soul Society dengan meraung-raung dan berteriak memanggil nama Rukia. "… aku… aku tidak tahu." Jawab Ichigo asal.

"Hoo…" kesan Rukia.

Tiba-tiba Suasana kembali diam Suara angin semakin terdengar keras.

"Jadi… bagaimana hari-harimu?" tanya Ichigo.

"Menarik, aku suka jabatan baruku ini." Jawab Rukia singkat masih menatap bulan dan bintang-bintang.

"Oh begitu…" kesan Ichigo.

Suasana kembali diam. suara angin terdengar semakin semakin keras.

"eee…KENAPA KITA HARUS BICARA SECANGGUNG INI SIH!" teriak ichigo.

"MANA KUTAHU! BUKANNYA KAU YANG MEMULAI! PANTAS SAJA NAMAMU _MIKAN-HEAD_!" teriak Rukia.

"AAAPAA HUBUNGANNYA! KURANG AJAR KAU KUMAKO!"

"hei..hei…ini sudah malam tolol." Kata Renji. Mereka baru ingat ada sosok Renji yang dari tadi bersama mereka.

"INI!" seru Ichigo. Ia membawa sebuah Ipod dan headset besar di tangannya.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Ipodmu hah?" tanya Rukia dengan tampang heran.

"Iyaaaa… ini untukmu!"

"… hah?"

"Aku sudah tidak pakai lagi, ini untukmu saja!"

"Dengan pilihan lagumu yang teriak-teriak itu?"

"Tidaaaak… aku sudah mengganti isinya, ada lagu kesukaanmu,"

"Oh ya? Mana?" Rukia memasang head set besar itu di kepalanya. "Oooo… ini _True Colours_ itu ya? Ya kan? Ya kan? Kok kamu bisa tahu sih?"

"Mana kutahu, hanya instingku,"

"Jawaban bego." Kata Renji.

"Diam kamu." Balas Ichigo.

"Tapi ini barang bekas." Kata Rukia. Mendengarnya Ichigo langsung merebut kembali Ipod itu dari tangan Rukia.

"CEREWET KAU! SUDAH DIBERI MASIH BERISIK! YA SUDAH KALAU TIDAK MAU!" teriak Ichigo.

" AKU KAN TIDAK BILANG TIDAK MAU!" teriak Rukia.

"YA SUDAH! TIDAK USAH BANYAK ALASAN KAU! AKU SUDAH SUSAH-SUSAH CARI LAGU ITU TAHU! DASAR!"

"Iya… iya… " kata Rukia. Suaranya memelan. Ia tersenyum manis, "Terima kasih ya."

"…" gumam Ichigo. Ia pun membalas senyumannya, "Ya, sama-sama."

"Apa-apaan sih?" tanya Renji. "Aku ngantuk, ayo tidur!" ajaknya.

"Ya, kau benar." Kata Ichigo. "Ayo tidur, KUMAKO!"

"BERISIK! DIAM _MIKAN-HEAD_!"

"KUMAKO!"

"_MIKAN-HEAD_!"

"HEH! INI SUDAH MALAM DUNGU!" teriak Renji ikut meramaikan suasana.

Suasana damai semakin terasa. Demikian juga dengan suara angin pun tak lagi terdengar.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Mereka berdua( Gin dan si Ulquiorra) matinya gampang banget ya? hahaha

Minna, maaf kalau adegan ichirukinya ga muncul2 juga ya…(nunduk2)

Di chapter2 pas nyelametin hinamori ini bakal lebih bisa disebut friendship dari pada romance. sy minta maaf kawan-kawan semua…berikut balasan review, maaf kalau ada salah kata ya :D

Untuk Aika-san :D halo : ) ) tidak usah panggil sy senpai... (jadi ge er hahaha) Sy masi 16 taun kok. iya maaf buat adegan ichirukinya yang ga muncul2 ya…tapi nunggu dikit lagi ga papa kan aika-san? Hohoho Rukia ga sy bikin mati kok. :D makasih udah review, review slanjutnya sy tunggu ya :D

Untuk yuuna hihara, iya ditunggu sj ya adegan ichirukinya :D maaf lo kalau klamaan. Keep reading~sankyuu sudah review~sy tunggu lagi lo review slanjutnya :D

Untuk Yan :D iya kyknya sy stuju sm gagasan yan…apa sy ganti jadi adventure/friendship saja ya? Tapi nanti ada romancenya juga pasalnya…xD ditunggu saja ya, maaf…sankyuu sudah review! Sy tunggu review slanjutnya :D

Untuk Ai, :D oh itu…hahaha rukia ngomong kai aja ga bisa apalagi bankai hehehe (alasannya kurang pas) hehehe, makasih ya Yan sudah review, review lagi ya ntar :D

Untuk bl3achtou4ro :D dia terlalu lemah pasalnya :D hahahaha, makasih udah review, sy tunggu review slanjutnya ya :D

Untuk Cha :D makasih XD racunnya udah kayak nyerang rukia parah gitu cha, jadi ngomong bankai saja dia ga bisa. hehe, makasih sudah review :D ntar review lagi ya :D

Untuk minami kyookai :D anu sis… sy benernya ga sbrapa fokus sm ichiruki. (dn kayaknya ane udah ngecewain kawan2 di sini pastinya untuk yg udah nunggu2 adegan ichiruki!) tapi ane memang rencana dari awal untuk naruh adegan ichiruki yg bener2 di ending2 saja, kan lebih seru tuh biar kawan2 geregetan hahaha :D jadi kalau ga kberatan, ditunggu saja ya. (onegai xD) sy mengharapkan minami-san keep reading saja :D sankyuu sudah review! xD


	13. Chapter 13

Sudah sampai **Chapter 13**, teman-teman...senangnya xD Enjoy~

**Warning** : (sedikit) IchiHime. Yang tidak suka dengan pair ini jangan baca (?), tapi akan lebih baik jika dibaca saja agar tahu jalan cerita berikutnya. hahaha (terus maksudnya apa nulis ginian? Ga jelas lu mae)

**Disclaimer**:

BLEACH © Kubo Tite

TRUE COLOURS © Mae Otsuka

Main Pair: RukiaxIchigo

Adventure-Romance xD

RnR please: D !

* * *

_**And I'll see your true colors **_  
_**shining through **_  
_**I see your true colors **_  
_**and that's why I love you **_  
_**so don't be afraid to let them show **_  
_**your true colors **_  
_**true colors are beautiful **_  
_**like a rainbow**_

Rukia tersenyum setiap kali mendengar lagu itu. Ia terus menekan tombol repeat pada Ipod yang telah Ichigo padanya berikan kemarin malam. Sambil menatap buah-buah apel itu dari beranda dimana ia berdiri, ia berbisik,

"Hahaha… si bodoh itu lucu juga,"

ia mengingat kalimat Ichigo tadi pagi sebelum berpisah,

"_Oh Ipod itu? Aku memberikannya padamu karena… entahlah, anggap saja itu sebagai hadiahmu berhasil menjadi taicho!" seru Ichigo disertai tawa. "Dan, tentu saja… karena kau sudah melakukan tanggung jawabmu seperti menolong gadis itu. Aku salut padamu._ "

"Kuchiki-taicho?" panggil Hinamori memecahkan bayangan Rukia seketika. Ia masih membawa tumpukan kertas di tangannya. "mm… masalah dokumen ini… kami, para fuku-taicho, berencana membuat semua pasukan gotei 13 untuk pembersihkan seireitei yang diduga—

"Tunggu, membersihkan? maksudmu kerja bakti?" tanya Rukia sedikit terkejut.

"Ya… bisa dibilang begitu, tapi—"

"Ayo bikin pai apel! " Ajak Rukia sambil membawa beberapa buah apel di tangannya. Ia kembali masuk ke ruangannya dan sengaja mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Taicho… ini sudah tidak lucu lagi… selain itu terlalu banyak tugas yang anda—loh?"

Rukia sudah hilang dari pandangan Hinamori. "KUCHIKI-TAICHOOOOOOO!" teriak Hinamori.

* * *

"UWAADDOOHHH!" keluh Ichigo sambil menjambak-jambak rambutnya. Seisi kelas langsung menoleh kearahnya. Tak cukup hanya dengan mengeluh, ia pun menjedukkan kepalanya ke meja berkali-kali. "FISIKA SIALAAAN…! "

"Apa-apaan sih, Kurosaki!" bisik Ishida. "Jangan norak dong!"

"KAU PIKIR AKU PERDULI! sekarang yang terpenting adalah bagaimana aku bisa menyelesaikan soal jahanam ini! 4 hari lagi! 4 hari lagi aku sudah harus mengikuti kelas remidi! " seru Ichigo.

"Ku—Kurosaki-kun, tidak perlu sampai bicara kotor begitu…" kata Inoue berusaha menenangkan. "Bagaimana kalau hari ini belajar di rumahku lagi?"

"Wah? Yang benar? Aku mau! " seru Ichigo yang sudah kembali ke jati dirinya yang lama. "Kau ikut kan Ishida?"

"Tidak, aku ada kursus." Jawab Ishida sambil mencangklongkan tasnya hendak pulang, "Sado juga ada latihan dengan Kisuke-san bukan?"

"Aku ada ujian karate." Kata Tatsuki.

"Eh! Kok—!" keluh Inoue.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa, justru ini kesempatanmu!" bisik Tatsuki.

"Tatsuki…" bisik Inoue. Pipinya langsung memerah.

"Sepertinya hanya kita berdua ya? Ya sudah, ayo pulang" Ajak Ichigo. "Hm… Oh ya, tapi hari ini aku dapat tugas mencuci piring. Sial… hei, apa kau tidak keberatan jika belajar di rumahku saja?"

"Hah! Ru—Rumah Kurosaki-kun!" tanya Inoue gugup. Tentu saja gugup, terakhir kali Inoue pergi ke rumah Ichigo adalah disaat ia membawa kakaknya yang terluka untuk diobati ayah Ichigo. Tapi itupun sudah bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

"Iya, rumahku. Kenapa?" tanya Ichigo seraya membawa tasnya malas-malasan. "Ayo!"

"I—Iya!" seru Inoue.

"Berjuanglah Inoue," bisik Tatsuki.

"Eh! Ti—tidak kok—"

* * *

"AHA! KUTEMUKAN!" seru Hinamori dengan mata iblisnya. Ia berhasil menemukan Rukia di dapur divisi 5 lengkap dengan celemek dan serbet di kepalanya. Ia sedang memasak. Hinamori yang tidak memerdulikan hal itu, langsung menarik tangan Rukia. "KAU TIDAK BISA PERGI KE MANA-MANA LAGI TAICHO! AYO SELESAIKAN DOKUMENMU!"

"Hap." Ucap Rukia seraya mendulangkan sepotong pai apel ke mulut HInamori. Hinamori langsung tidak sadaran diri dan tertawa-tawa sendiri. "Enak ya?" tanya Rukia tanpa ekspresi.

"….haaaaa…hahahaha…loh? HEI! KAU MENIPUKU!" teriak Hinamori.

"Aku menambahkan resep baru, kau mau coba membuatnya?"

"Eh?" tanya Hinamori. Setelah mengingat rasa pai apel dasyat yang baru saja ia rasakan, ia mengangguk pelan.

"hehehe…" kikik Rukia.

* * *

"OOOOHH!" seru Ichigo sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepala.

"Sudah mengerti kan?" tanya Inoue riang.

"Tidak perlu sampai berteriak begitu lah, Ichi-nii." Kata Yuzu sambil menyuguhkan teh di meja ruang tamu. "Silahkan…"

"Terima kasih Yuzu-chan." Senyum Inoue. "Adikmu sudah besar ya,"

"Hah? Kurasa ia tidak bertumbuh sama sekali. Sampai mana kita tadi?"

"ICHIGGGOOOO!" seru Isshin. Suaranya menggetarkan seisi ruang tamu.

"_O—Oyaji_!" teriak Ichigo. Kakinya melayang langsung menendang kepala Isshin. "Feew... " helanya.

"Ah, Ojii-san selamat malam." Sapa Inoue.

"Loh? Kamu?" tanya Isshin seraya mengambil tisu untuk membersihkan hidungnya yang berdarah.

"Iya, lama sekali kita tidak bertemu." Lanjut Inoue.

"Hmmm…" gumam Isshin. Ia langsung berbisik pada Ichigo, "Aku sudah lupa total, siapa gadis cantik ini Ichigo? Pengganti Rukia-chan?" goda Isshin.

"Dasar bego! itu kan Inoue teman SMPku dulu! Dan bagaimana kau bisa lupa! Dia kan yang menyembuhkan Rukia kapan lalu itu!"

"Loh? Jadi gadis ini?"

"Ya?" tanya Inoue dengan tampang heran.

"_Iie! Nandemo—"_

"Hoooyy… Onii-san!" teriak Karin dari arah dapur. "Ingat hari ini giliranmu mencuci piring tahu! cepat tolong aku mencuci wajan ini!"

"Aahh… sial," keluh Ichigo.

"Ah, sini biar aku saja!" seru Inoue sambil berlari-lari kecil menuju dapur.

"Hah? Tidak usah!" kata Ichigo menyusul Inoue ke dapur.

* * *

"AAA… " keluh Hinamori setelah melihat penampakan pai yang baru saja ia keluarkan dari oven. "Gosong…"

"Paling tidak masih bisa dimakan." Kata Rukia. Ia mencicipi sedikit pai itu, "hmm… ayo, kau berikan pai ini pada pria itu."

"Pria itu?"

"Iya… pria berambut uban itu."

"Hah! Maksud anda—Hitsugaya-kun?" bisik Hinamori gugup.

"Ya, dan kenapa kau harus bisik-bisik? Kau yang beri pai itu. Lagipula masih belum larut kok," kata Rukia sambil melihat arah bulan dari jendela dapur.

"Ke—Kenapa harus saya?" tanya Hinamori dengan gaya bicaranya yang sedikit gagap itu.

"Kau bilang aku harus mengurus dokumen-dokumen itu…" jawab Rukia, "Ya sudah, nanti aku menyusul."

"Ah—iya…Baik!"

* * *

Di Las Noches

"KURANG AJAR!" teriak Yammy. "Tak kusangka mereka mampu membunuh wakil Gin, Ulquiorra, dan Grimmjow."

"Ya… pria bernama Kurosaki Ichigo itu memang kuat," jawab Szayel.

"Dan tak hanya mereka. Ada seorang lagi bukan? Ia jauh lebih kuat dari yang pertama kulihat. Siapa?" tanya Yammy.

"Kuchiki Rukia. Kapten divisi 5." Jawab Hallibel pelan.

"Hah! Maksudmu gadis pendek itu!" tanya Yammy tak percaya. Ia memang pernah punya pengalaman nyaris membunuh Rukia hanya dengan cengkraman tangannya.

"Ya, Aizen-sama juga pernah menyebutkan nama gadis itu kan? Ia yang membunuh Grimmjow tempo lalu. Dan, kurasa sebelum kita membunuh pria bernama Kurosaki Ichigo, kita bunuh gadis itu." Kata Szayel dingin.

"Dan kurasa Aizen-sama akan menyetujui ide ini." Senyum Yammy.

* * *

Sesampai di depan ruang kerja divisi 10, tempat dimana biasa Hitsugaya dan Matsumoto berdebat panjang, Hinamori berdiri di depan pintu ruang itu dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam. ia tiba-tiba merasa begitu gugup hanya untuk memberikan masakan buatannya itu untuk Hitsugaya.

"APA!" keluh Hitsugaya keras membuat Hinamori terkejut dan tak jadi mengetuk pintu.

"Iya, Aku juga tidak tahu siapa yang memberi gagasan payah semacam ini, kerja bakti taicho! Kerja bakti! Memalukan jika sampai seluruh soul society mengetahui hal ini." Keluh Matsumoto.

"Menyedihkan sekali…" bisik Hitsugaya.

"Jika kau lihat dari sisi positifnya, ada benarnya juga sih." kata Rukia yang tiba-tiba muncul di balik kursi Hitsugaya duduk.

"Ru—Apa yang kau lakukan di sini! Dan dari mana kau masuk!" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Loh? ku rasa kebiasaan setiap taicho adalah selalu berjalan tanpa membuat suara apapun bukan? Omong-omong ini dokumen yang harus kuberikan padamu. Hanya kuperiksa sebentar."

"Katakan saja kau belum periksa." Ejek Hitsugaya.

"Sial kau," keluh Rukia.

"Tumben kau malam-malam datang kemari Rukia-chan, ada apa?" tanya Matsumoto sambil berleha-leha di sofa ruang kerja itu.

"Aku menyusul seseorang yang sekarang sedang menunggu di depan pintu ruangan ini." Jawab Rukia seraya menunjuk pintu dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Hinamori?" tanya Matsumoto sesaat setelah ia membukakan pintu ruang kerja divisi 10 itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan di situ? Ayo masuk."

"Eh… mm…i tu… " bisik Hinamori pelan. Ia nyaris saja menjatuhkan pai itu karena sikapnya barusan.

"Aaah… apa itu!" tanya Matsumoto nyaris berteriak sambil menunjuk-nunjuk bungkusan yang Hinamori bawa di tangannya.

"Ya, ini…i ni pai apel."

"WAAAAHH! Aku tidak tahu kau memiliki hobi memasak! Aku mau! aku coba ya!" seru Matsumoto.

"Ya tentu…" kata Hinamori. "Sedikit gosong sih… tapi—"

"Kita tidak akan pernah tahu kalau tidak dicoba kan?" senyum Rukia sengaja memotong pembicaraan Hinamori. Mendengarnya, Hinamori langsung menunduk malu dan balas tersenyum.

"Pai apel?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Ya, dia sengaja membawanya untukmu. Cobalah," kata Rukia.

"Hmmmmmm….eeeeeenaaakkk~" seru Matsumoto. Hitsugayapun mengabil sepotong pai itu dan memakannya pelan.

"Iya. Enak." Kesan Hitsugaya.

"Dasar, masih bisa sok dingin kau." Goda Rukia.

"Siapa juga yang sok dingin?" balas Hitsugaya. "Ee... Terima kasih ya, Hinamori." Lanjutnya. Hinamori langsung angkat bicara,

"Eee…" Hinamori tersenyum dan menggaruk-garuk rambutnya pelan. "Sebenarnya yang mengajarkan saya membuat pai—"

"Dia membuatnya sendiri. Hebat bukan?" kata Rukia sambil merangkul fuku-taichonya itu. Lagi-lagi ia memotong pembicaran.

"Eh! Ku—Kuchiki-taicho…" bisik Hinamori.

"Tidak penting dari mana kau mendapat ilmu itu, yang terpenting adalah dimana kau bisa memperaktekan dan menyimpulkannya sendiri." Bisik Rukia.

"Eh?..." pipi Hinamori merona merah. Iapun lagi-lagi tersenyum bahagia. Hingga,

_ZZZZZZZZZZZINNGGGG…._

"!"

"!"

"Eh!" tanya Hinamori.

"Bau hollow." Kata Hitsugaya. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan membaca gerakan hollow. Demikian juga dengan Rukia.

"6… tidak… 7 menos dan 3… Espada?" tanya Rukia. Wajahnya seketika terkejut. "Hinamori! Panggil beberapa pasukan untuk menyerang Menos!"

"Baik!" seru Hinamori.

"Kau juga Matsumoto!" suruh Hitsugaya pada Matsumoto. "Kita urus para Espada itu, Rukia."

"Ya,"

_TENG-TENG-TENG-TENG_

Bunyi lonceng penyusup masuk ke dalam seireitei berbunyi kencang.

* * *

Sedangkan di kediaman Kurosaki,

"!"

"…ada apa Kurosaki-kun?" tanya Inoue sambil menggosok-gosok piring bekas makan di tangannya.

"… tidak… hanya ada perasaan tak enak…" jawab Ichigo pelan.

"Perasaan apa?" tanya Inoue ikut cemas.

"Entahlah. Eh, ini sudah malam Inoue, bagaimana kalau kau pulang? Aku antarkan."

"Eh! Tidak usah repot-repot!" seru Inoue seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan tangannya bersamaan.

"Ya sudah kalau tak mau." ucap Ichigo.

"Eh..Eh..maksudku..."

"Sudah, mana mungkin juga aku membiarkan wanita berjalan sendiri ke rumahnya malam-malam. Ayo," ajak Ichigo.

"Eh… baik… " kata Inoue pelan.

* * *

Rukia berdiri di salah satu atap pemukiman Seireitei, memeriksa keadaan dan mencari-cari arah espada yang sama sekali tak terlihat wujudnya oleh Rukia.

"RUKIA!" Panggil Renji dan Ikakku tergopoh-gopoh. Nafasnya tersengal habis berlari. "kami baru menghabisi 1 menos, gila... hh… hh…"

"Di mana Espada-espada itu?" tanya Rukia.

"Aku sama sekali tak melihatnya, tapi aku hanya merasakan hawa dingin ini di sekitar sini" jawab Ikakku.

"Benar, aku juga merasakan hawa dingin ini di Las Noches" kata Rukia. "Serupa bahkan."

"Entahlah…hh... dan kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Ikakku.

"Sikapmu berbeda sekali dengan kemarin, wahai kepala botak." goda Rukia.

"Oh itu—BAGAIMANA BISA KAU BERCANDA DISAAT GENTING SEPERTI INI BAAAKA!" teriak Ikakku.

"Ssstt!" desah Renji. "Kau dengar itu?"

"Hah?" tanya Ikkaku.

"Waduh... jadi ini…" kata Szayel.

"Loh? lama tidak bertemu ya?" Kata Yammy. Mereka berdua berdiri langit tepat di atas Rukia, Renji, dan Ikakku yang hanya berjarak 20-30 kaki dari tanah.

"Ya—Yammy..Szayel.." bisik Rukia setelah melihat sosok mereka itu. "_Sudeno—shirayu_—"

Sebelum Rukia meluncurkan jurusnya, Hallibel muncul diharapan Rukia dengan hawa dinginnya menghentikan gerakan Rukia tiba-tiba.

_BLAAAAAAAAAAARRR_

Suara serangan Rukia dan Hallibel yang bertabrakan membuat gemuruh suara keras.

"RU—RUKIA!" teriak Renji dan Ikakku. Beberapa pasukan dan kapten pun reflek melihat arah ledakan berada.

"Si—Siapa di situ?" tanya Soifon.

"Si—Sial…" bisik Hitsugaya dan cepat-cepat berlari mendekati tempat Rukia berada.

"Hei! Jangan Hitsugaya!" teriak Soifon. "Ada yang tidak beres…"

"Justru karena tidak beres itu, aku harus segera ke sana." Jawab HItsugaya.

Rukia pun nyaris terjatuh dari langit. Akan tetapi, Hallibel malah menangkap Rukia dan berbisik,

"Halibel, Espada ke 5…perkenalkan, Kuchiki—Hisana.."

"Hi—Hisana?" tanya Rukia. "!"

Hallibel mendapat warisan kekuatan dari Aizen. Yaitu hipnotis. Ia juga yang berhasil membawa HInamori ke Las Noches dengan kecepatan kilat tanpa suara. Sekarang ia memperaktekan itu pada Rukia. Rukia terhipnotis dan menghentikan semua gerakannya seketika. Szayel, Yammy, dan Hallibel tersenyum sinis saat melihat Rukia yang terpaku begitu saja.

"Hei, ada apa? Kenapa ia diam saja? " tanya Ikkaku setelah melihat pergererakan Rukia yang mendadak diam.

"RUKIAA!" teriak Renji hendak menyusul Rukia. Tapi Hitsugaya langsung menghentikan Renji,

"Biar aku." Kata Hitsugaya. Renji yang tak bisa melawan seorang taicho hanya bisa melihat dari atap pemukiman itu.

Hitsugaya langsung berdiri di dekat Rukia memastikan apa ayng terjadi padanya.

"Hei Rukia!" panggil Hitsugaya, "Ru—Rukia?"

Rukia membuka zanpakutonya dan menyerang Hitsugaya tiba-tiba. Gerakan Rukia yang cepat itu berhasil membuat Hitsugaya mengeluarkan darah di pipi bekas goresan Zanpakuto. "H—Hei! Ruki—" desah Hitsugaya dengan tampang kebingungan dengan tindakan Rukia barusan. Tapi Rukia terlihat tak perduli dan masih menangkiskan zanpakutonya kearah Hitsugaya.

"Hei! Apa ayng terjadi?" tanya Matsumoto ikut berdiri di atas atap bersama Ikkaku dan Renji.

"Apa yang terjadi, Abarai-san?" tanya Hinamori pelan. "Kenapa mereka—"

"HEI RUKIA! SADAR!" teriak HItsugaya.

"_Sudeno Shirayuki…sumeno mai…Tsukishiro…"_

_BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR_

* * *

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Seperti yang dijanjikan, Ichigo menemari Inoue untuk kembali ke rumahnya. Mereka berjalan diterangi sinar bulan. Suasana pun terasa sepi. Membuat Inoue memberanikan diri untuk bertanya,

"Kurosaki-kun…" panggil Inoue pelan.

"…hm?" tanya Ichigo.

"Seperti apa…Kuchiki-san bagimu…? Maksudku, aku tak ada maksud lain, aku hanya ingin tahu..seperti apa kau memandang Kuchiki-san…" kata Inoue gugup berusaha mencari kata yang tepat.

"Rukia?" tanya Ichigo. Ia menggaruk-garuk rambutnya pelan. "Dia temanku. Apa ya lebih tepatnya? Oh… _Precious Nakama_. Sepertinya aku tak perlu banyak menjelaskan siapa ia sebenarnya bagiku. Kenapa kau bertanya?"

"Tidak… aku hanya—"

"Semua juga." Lanjut Ichigo. "Ishida, Chad, dan kau juga p_recious nakama_ untuku."

"Eh?" tanya Inoue. Pipinya bersemu merah.

"Iya," jawab Ichigo mantab. Di tengah percakapan dan perjalanan mereka, mereka melewati sebuah kotak berisi kaleng-kaleng jus di depan sebuah toko kecil yang sudah tutup. "Kau mau?" tanya Ichigo.

"Eh? Bo—Boleh…" jawab Inoue.

"Kau mau rasa _strawberry_ kan? " Kata Ichigo seraya memasukkan koin ke dalam kotak kaleng jus itu.

"Ba—bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku suka rasa _strawberry_?" tanya Inoue. Volume suaranya membesar.

"Hah? Bukannya memang begitu? Kita kan sudah berteman sejak SMP." Jawab Ichigo masuk akal. "Ini," suguhnya dengan senyum yang selalu membuat Inoue salah tingkah.

"Te—terima kasih…Kurosaki-kun…" kata Inoue tak kuasa menahan bahagia setelah mendengar pernyataan _precious nakama_ itu dan jus rasa _strawberry_ yang ia suka.

"Ya, sama-sama." Jawab Ichigo.

* * *

Serangan Rukia berhasil Hitsugaya cegah dengan tameng esnya.

"He—Hei!" teriak Hitsugaya. "BANGUN RUKIA! APA YANG—"

"_BAN-KAI…"_ bisik Rukia.

_ZZRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOZZZ…(_suara bankai rukia ceritanya)

"Hihihi…dingin sekali di sini." Kata Szayel.

"Seharusnya kita membawa jaket (?) semacamnya ya? Hehe..." kata Yammy terkikik. "Usaha bagus, Halibel."

"Hm." Ucap Halibel pelan. Ia masih melihat pertarungan Hitsugaya dan Rukia yang semakin sengit itu dengan pandangan dingin.

"Itu—itu bankai Rukia-san?" tanya Unohana tak percaya melihat wujud bankai Rukia pertama kalinya. Demikian pula dengan Byakuya,

"Itu bankainya…?" tanya Byakuya.

"RUKIA!" teriak Hitsugaya masih berusaha menyadarkan Rukia, "BANGUN!" Tapi Rukia masih tetap menyerang HItsugaya dengan kekuatan esnya itu.

"_Hakuren_."

_BLAAAAAAAAAARRR_

Serangan Rukia nyaris menjatuhkan Hitsugaya dari langit mereka berpijak.

'Aku tidak akan meyerangmu Rukia, tidak akan… ' kata Hitsugaya dalam hati. 'Sial… apa yang harus kulakukan… ?'

"_Tsukishiro…"_

_BLAAAAAAAAAARRRR _

"Ada apa dengan mereka! Apa yang terjadi! Kita harus lakukan sesuatu!" teriak Hinamori dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Taicho berkata kita harus tetap di sini, HInamori-kun…" kata Kira.

"Kau masih mau berkutat dengan pola pikir seperti itu! KITA HARUS SELAMATKAN MEREKA!"

"TAPI APA YANG SUDAH DIPERINTAHKAN, HARUS KITA JALANI!" teriak Kira tak mau kalah.

"TAPI ITU BUKAN KUCHIKI-TAICHO! ITU BUKAN DIA! AKU TAHU ITU! DAN KITA HARUS HENTIKAN SEMUA INI!" balas Hinamori.

"Cukup!" seru Soifon. Ia melompat dan meluncur menghampiri Hitsugaya dan Rukia. Ia mengangkat zanpakutonya dan berteriak "Cukup sampai di sini Kuchiki!"

"_… shiro_" serang Rukia pada Soifon.

"AAAH!" teriak Soifon. Iapun terjatuh.

"SOIFON-SAMA!" teriak para pasukan yang berkumpul di bawahnya untuk menangkap Soifon.

"Ken-chan, ayo kita selesaikan kekacauan ini." Kata Yachiru di balik punggung Kenpachi. Kenpachi tersenyum sinis dan meluncur ke langit menyusul pertarungan Hitsugaya dan Rukia.

"Ehehehee…" ucap Yammy tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan Kenpachi dan Yachiru. Ia bermaksud untuk menghentikan mereka agar tak mencampuri pertarungan Hitsugaya dan Rukia yang sengit itu. "Kau… bertarung denganku."

"Si—Sial…" bisik Kenpachi.

Hampir untuk pertama kalinya Hitsugaya terlihat dengan penuh darah dan luka di tubuhnya. Ia tak pernah mengalami hal itu sebelumnya, lebih tepatnya ia terlalu kuat untuk terlihat seperti itu. Hitsugaya adalah sosok yang kuat, dan ia tidak ingin menyakiti Rukia.

"Ru—Rukia…" bisik HItsugaya. "Hen... Hentikan…"

"Kenapa…?" tanya Rukia datar. Kondisinya benar-benar terhipnotis. "Lekas keluarkan bankai... mu... "

"Tidak akan." Ucap Hitsugaya, "Tidak akan mungkin…"

"Baiklah… _—kuroi tsuki'_ "

"Hentikan Rukia." Kata Byakuya. Ia menangkis zanpakuto Rukia dengan zanpakutonya untuk melindungi Hitsugaya, "Hentikan apapun yang kau lakukan…"

"_Shiro Zanpakuto—kuroi tsuki_" bisik Rukia menyebutkan shikainya.

_BLAAAAAAAAAAARRRR _

(_banyak banget kata-kata 'blaarr' dipikir2_)

"BYAKUYA-TAICHO!" teriak Hinamori ia pun berlari ke atas untuk menangkap Byakuya.

"Biar aku, Hinamori!" kata Renji.

"Kita belum selesai…." Bisik Rukia pada Hitsugaya yang dari tadi mencengkram lengannya kesakitan. "Masih mau bermain denganku…?"

"Cukup sampai di sini." Ucap Yamamoto-taicho. Ia menghadapkan telapak tangannya di depan muka Rukia, sehingga ia tertidur. Hitsugaya cepat-cepat menangkapnya agar tak terjatuh.

"Ya—Yamamoto-taicho…" kata Hitsugaya meliaht sosok Yamamoto yang baru menyelamatkannya.

"Hinamori-kun, bawa dia ke ruang medis! " Suruh Yamamoto pada Hinamori.

"Baik!" ucap Hinamori. Ia membawa Rukia cepat ke ruang medis seperti yang diperintahkan. Yamamoto-taicho lalu melihat Hallibel yang dari tadi hanya berdiri di atas atap memperhatikan mereka.

"Halibel…" panggil Yamamoto-taicho.

"…" gumam Halibel

* * *

Sesampai di depan rumah Inoue.

"Terima kasih ya, Kurosaki-kun… sudah… mau mengantarkanku malam-malam begini" kata Inoue. Ia memainkan jari jemarinya karena tak kuat menahan rasa malu dan bahagia.

"Oh iya, sama-sama. Sudah ya," kata Ichigo seraya melambaikan tangannya sekali.

"Tunggu!" seru Inoue. "Aku—ada—ada yang harus kusampaikan, Itu…"

"Hm?"

"Aku… sesungguhnya aku… sudah sejak lama memenddam perasaan ini. Aku—"

"….?"

"AKU SUKA PADAMU KUROSAKI-KUN!" seru Inoue. Suaranya cukup keras untuk ukuran malam hari yang sudah terlalu sepi. Ichigopun terkejut mendengar pernyataan itu. "Aku mencintaimu! Aku mencintaimu sejak SMP! Dan—dan... aku—aku—aku sangat mencintaimu!" seru Inoue. Pipinya sudah sangat merah. Matanya pun ikut berkaca-kaca. Tubuhnya gemetaran dan seakan tak bisa menopang tubuhnya untuk berdiri tegap. Sedang Ichigo, ia hanya melihat Inoue tak berkedip.

* * *

"…sekarang katakan," lanjut Yamamoto-taicho. "Apa yang membuatmu menjadi bawahan Aizen… dan memasukan Kuchiki Rukia dalam pertarungan ini?"

"Mudah." Jawab Szayel. "Kami ingin membunuh pria bernama Kurosaki Ichigo itu, tapi sebelumnya kami harus membunuh—"

"Dia benar-benar mirip dengannya…"

"Eh?" tanya semua orang yang mendengar perkataan Halibel barusan.

"Gadis itu… benar-benar mirip dengan Hisana… kan?" bisik Halibel.

"!"

* * *

Ichigo masih memandang Inoue tak percaya. Inoue pun tak mampu melihat wajah Ichigo karena begitu malu. Tapi, cepat-cepat ia melanjutkan kalimatnya,

"Kau—kau tak perlu harus menjawab apa yang kusampaikan tadi, Kurosaki-kun!" seru Inoue. "Tapi setidaknya… maukah kau… pergi kencan denganku…maksudku—aku…aku—"

"…Oke." Jawab Ichigo.

"Eh?" Inoue kali ini melihat mata Ichigo lekat-lekat.

"Oke, kita pergi kencan." Kata Ichigo disertai senyuman. Inoue yang tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi hanya bisa menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Rasa bahagianya tak mampu diungkapkan oleh kata-kata.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Bagaimana? XDHuhu…bingung tidak bacanya? Bingung tidak? Tidak kan? Tidak? Ya? Sy yg nulis saja bingung (lho?) hahaha. Kalau dipikir2 saya ini keterlaluan ya, bukannya malah nambahin IchiRuki malah nambahin IchiHime segala...ckckck Tapi tetap, terima kasih ya untuk yg sudah review, berikut balasannya :D maaf kalau ada salah kata ya :)

Untuk Ai :D itu matinya memang sengaja sy bikin cepet biar cepet lanjut ke chapter ini maksudnya. Hahaha xD untuk kisah siapa hallibel akan muncul di chapter 14 xD keep reading, sy tunggu review slanjutnya ya Ai. Makasih sudah review~

Untuk Aika-san :D hehehe bikin penasaran ya? Baguslah! hohoho…ditunggu dulu ya IchiRukinya xD makasih sudah review, ntar review lagi ya :D

Untuk Jee-ya Zettyra :D Senengnya dibilang keren Hohohohohohohoho! Hitsugaya naksir Rukia? Nggak juga sih. Kalau Renji memang suka Rukia :D Ikakku juga. Dan Ichigo…iya, Ichigo dan Rukia memang cuma temenan statusnya di sini, tapi nanti sy kasih IchiRuki kok xD makasih sudah review, sy tunggu review slanjutnya ya :D

Untuk yuuna-san :D iya sy juga demen nnton Glee xD (sudah lama ngincer Finn. huahaha) sy ambil judul True Colours juga dari lagu, tapi lagunya si Phil Collins (itu true colors ding) lho? Renji itu ga nyatain cinta lho! (heboh) dia di situ critanya malu gara2 si Hinamori tau kalau dia suka Rukia, tapi Renji mah ga brani nyatain cinta ke Rukia…hohoho, ya begitulah. Makasih lho udah review, ntar review lagi ya XD

Untuk So-Chand 'Luph Plend' :D iya itu mereka dibikin cepet mati biar cepet2 lanjut ke chapter ini. Hahahaha :D makasih udah review, review lagi ya ntar :D

Untuk minami kyookai-san :D hahaha, nggak sih (lho?) Aizen rencana saya bikin mati di Las noches. Tapi masih nanti (nah habis itu baru ada IchiRuki! Buset…nggak kok nggak lama :D hahaha) hehe, makasih sudah review, ditunggu review slanjutnya ya :D

Untuk Yan :D. itu karena Ikakku memang udah lama naksir Rukia. Terus lebay gara2 tau Rukia ternyata selamat. Tapi habis itu Ikakku kembali ke jati diri aslinya yaitu sok kalem sama Rukia. Hoho, iya kalau Renji memang naksir Rukia. xD makasih sudah review ya Yan, review lagi ya ntar :D

Untuk Cha :D Iya karena racunnya, hehe :D nggak ada RenRuki sih (kurang tertarik soalnya huahaha) hehehe, makasih udah review ya Cha, ntar review lagi ya :D

Dan untuk Bl3achtou4ro :D karena Ikakku naksir Rukia jadi lebay tau Rukia selamat dari ekspedisinya menyelamatkan Hinamori. Tapi habis itu udah nggak kayak KON lagi kok. Tentang Hinamori, iya. Dia memang tau Renji suka sm si Rukia. Dulu dia sering cekikikan kalau tau si Renji ngamuk2 di depan Ichigo dan Rukia yang lagi asik pukul2an (ada di chapter berapa gitu sy sendiri lupa) hehe, ya begitulah, makasih udah review ya, nanti review lagi ya :D

Terima kasih sekali lagi xD


	14. Chapter 14

Maaf untuk keterlambatan (yg lambat-lambat-lambat) ini teman-teman semua. Pasalnya, saya sibuk sekali (beneran) belakangan ini sampai ga sempat update x( m(_ _ )m Berikut summary chapter sebelumnya untuk mengingat2 kembali, :D

Halibel dan para Espada lainnya datang menyerang Seireitei dengan maksud membunuh seorang Kuchiki Rukia agar tak mengganggu pertarungan sengit antara Aizen dan Ichigo nantinya. Halibel sempat menghipnotis Rukia. Dan Rukia dengan keji menyerang HItsugaya yang kebetulan saat itu berada di dekatnya. Sampai pada akhirnya, Yamamoto-taicho datang untuk menghentikan gerakan Rukia dan membuatnya tak sadaran diri. Lalu, Yamamoto-taicho langsung menyapa Espada itu, Halibel. Halibel spontan bertanya,

"Gadis itu… benar-benar mirip dengan Hisana… kan?"

Dan membuat semua yang mendengar pernyataan itu terkejut.

Di samping itu, Inoue menyatakan rasa sukanya pada Ichigo di depan rumahnya sesaat setelah belajar mata pelarajaran Fisika bersama-sama. Inoue yang tak perduli dengan respon Ichigo langsung mengajaknya kencan. Dan Ichigo menerima ajakan itu dengan senyuman.

** Disclaimer**:

BLEACH © Kubo Tite

TRUE COLOURS © Mae Otsuka

Main Pair: RukiaxIchigo

Adventure-Romance xD

RnR please: D !

OOC

Warning: (sedikit) HitsuRuki. Kalau saya sy jujur tidak masalah sm pair ini xD Hitsu keren memang. Dan juga lanjutan IchiHime (khusus pair IchiHime ini bukan disengaja tapi demi jalan cerita : ) )

Here goes…

* * *

_~Situasi Flash Back~_

HALLIBEL POV

'… Oh begitu…' ucapku dalam hati. Kulihat semua siswa berlalu lalang mencari pasangan untuk tugas kidou ini. Sedang aku hanya terduduk di tangga ini termenung. Aku tidak suka tugas ini. Sukar untukku mengerti. Aku pun tak suka cara orang itu mengajar… membosankan.

Tak sengaja kudengar suara bisikan dari arah kumpulan siswa yang tak berdiri jauh dariku. Mereka memandangku sinis dan jijik. Aku tahu. Aku tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan. Mereka tak mau berkelompok denganku. Mereka tak mau berkelompok Dengan seseorang berambut kuning dan kulit gelap ini. Aku juga tahu para calon shinigami itu tak mau berkelompok denganku karena aku adalah sosok yang aneh dan tak mengerti setiap pembicaraan yang mereka selalu diskusikan bersama. Aku tahu mereka tak ingin berkelompok denganku karena aku sama sekali tak pintar pada tugas ini.

Kemudian, kudengar suara langkah kaki mantab menghampiriku. Cepat-cepat aku menoleh. Kukira ada seseorang yang hendak menikamku atau semacamnya agar aku tak berada di komunitas mereka. Tapi,

"Hei, kau belum dapat pasangan kan?" tanyanya. Rambutnya yang hitam sebahu tergerai dengan indahnya. Ia tersenyum manis padaku. Aku tahu siapa dia. Ia Hisana. Seorang gadis cantik yang pindah ke kelasku 2 minggu lalu di Shino Academy ini. Orang-orang suka padanya dalam sekejap. Ia terkenal dengan sosoknya yang lembut dan baik hati. Sungguh tak enak rasanya harus mengajak bicara seorang primadona seperti dia.

"Iya…" jawabku nyaris berbisik. Ia lalu mengendus keras dan tak kusangka ia memtuskan untuk duduk di sampingku.

"Aku tidak pernah mendapatkan nilai sempurna pada tugas kidou seperti ini. Ini sama sekali bukan bidangku." Katanya. " Tapi aku tidak akan menyerah. Kau juga kan? Halibel-san?"

"…eh?" tanyaku. Untuk pertama kalinya kudengar seseorang memanggil namaku begitu lembut.

"Aku tahu aku bisa. Karena itu aku juga tahu kau bisa. Kita selesaikan tugas ini bersama," katanya. Ia tersenyum begitu manis. Ia menggandeng tanganku dan membawaku ke lapangan untuk melakukan tugas ini. Bersama. Bersama dengan gadis baru bernama Hisana.

* * *

Bertahun-tahun kemudian, aku bekerja menjadi salah satu pasukan gotei 13 divisi ke 4. aku masih bersama dengan gadis itu. Bermain dan menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan teman terbaikku, Hisana. Sayangnya, Ia tidak mengambil pekerjaan yang sama denganku. Ia menggambil pekerjaan menjadi seorang guru shinigami di Shino Academy. Lalu, Hidupnya bertambah bahagia setelah ia menikah dengan seorang bangsawan kaya baik hati bernama Kuchiki Byakuya. Bisa kulihat wajah berseri-serinya setiap hari. Aku pun bahagia sekali.

Sampai suatu hari, aku mengunjungi kelasnya. Kulihat ia berdiri di depan papan tulis dan tersenyum pasi pada murid-muridnya yang memandangnya nanar. Wajahnya tak terlihat bahagia seperti yang biasanya kulihat. Jantungku berdetak cepat. Aku merasa ada yang tak beres. Aku berjalan menghampirinya, tak perduli pelajaran masih berlangsung atau tidak.

"Ada apa Hisana?" tanyaku berbisik.

"Tidak… aku hanya baru menyampaikan pesan-pesan bijak pada mereka… lihatlah, mereka lucu sekali…" kata Hisana seraya menunjuk murid-muridnya yang tak salah lagi sedang menahan tangis.

"Ada apa dengan mereka? Menangis? Dan bahkan bocah itu!" tunjukku pada seorang murid paling badung di kelas itu. Dipikir-pikir wajahnya memang pantas dirajam.

"Hah? Menangis? Lobang hidungmu!" katanya ketus.

"Hahaha..." tawa Hisana. "Sampai mana tadi? Ah, sudahlah. Kelas bubar anak-anak!"

ya… setidaknya ia tertawa.

* * *

Aku mulai jarang menghampiri Hisana karena aku begitu mengtarget diriku untuk bisa masuk menjadi _3rd seats_. Dan itu berhasil. Beberapa hari kemudian,

Aku berlari kencang menuju kediaman Kuchiki, tempat Hisana tinggal. Untuk memberi tahu bahwa perjuanganku berhasil . Kulihat tempat itu begitu ramai. Tidak seperti biasanya. Kupelankan langkahku dan berjalan menuju pintu. Di situ, kulihat Yamamoto-taicho sedang berdiri lemas ditemani fuku-taichonya.

"Sensei," panggilku. Kuingat aku tak bisa menghilangkan kebiasaanku memanggilnya 'sensei' karena ia mantan guru kidou yang pernah mengajarku dulu. Ya, maksudku guru yang tak kusukai cara mengajarnya itu. "Ada apa ini?"

"…" ia hanya memandangku diam awalnya. Tapi, ia menaruh tangannya di pundakku pelan. Kulihat matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Aku belum pernah melihat hal itu sebelumnya. Perasangka burukku semakin kuat. Lalu, kulihat Kuchiki Byakuya berjalan menghampiriku. Pandangannya begitu dingin. Ia lalu memejamkan matanya. Aku sama sekali tak mengerti. Sampai pada akhirnya, kulihat Hisana tertidur di tengah-tengah kumpulan orang-orang. Dengan yukata putihnya, kulihat wajahnya yang pucat.

Cepat-cepat aku berlari mendekatinya. Kusentuh pipinya yang dingin seperti es. Apa yang terjadi? Pikirku. Kuchiki Byakuya menganggukkan kepala pelan. Tenggorokanku terasa panas. Kutahan tangisku. Tak kusangka prasangkaku benar. Hisana telah meninggal dunia.

Kulihat murid-muridnya menangis. Kulihat orang-orang di sini semua menangis. Aku tak kuat melihat kenyataan ini. Aku bahkan tak mampu mengucapkan kata-kata. Kuberlari keluar dari kediaman Kuchiki itu. Terus berlari. Berlari hingga ke tepi sungai. Aku pun berteriak kencang,

"HISAAAAAAAAAANAAA!" teriakku disertai isakan tangis. Sungguh tak percaya, Hisana, temanku itu telah meninggal dunia. Hisana, seseorang yang telah mengubah cara berpandangku terhadap orang lain itu meninggal dunia. Aku tak mengerti. Hisana tak pernah bercerita jika ia kecelakaan, ia tak pernah sekalipun bercerita ia mempunyai penyakit, Hisana yang kutahu adalah orang yang kuat. Aku tak tahu. Aku tak tahu kenapa ia meninggal. Hingga saat ini aku tak tahu.

* * *

Setahun kemudian. Aku bergabung dengan divisi 5 dan 3rd seats Di bawah naungan Aizen-taicho. Aizen-taicho adalah sosok yang lembut dan perhatian. Hinamori-fuku taicho benar-benar menyanyanginya. Dan itu memang pantas. Aizen-taicho memang benar-benar seorang yang baik hatinya.

Tapi tidak setelah ia berbincang-bincang denganku malam itu. Ia bertanya tentang kenapa aku selalu terlihat lemas dan tak bersemangat. Kujelaskan semuanya karena aku percaya padanya. Kujelaskan dari awal aku dan Hisana bertemu hingga aku kehilangan seorang teman baik itu. Kuceritakan bahwa hidupku terasa tak ada apa-apanya tanpa Hisana. Ia tersenyum dingin awalnya. Ia pun ikut bercerita tentang suatu tempat yang jauh dari Soul Society. Ia mencerikan penduduk-penduduk di dalamnya beserta anak-anak buahnya yang setia mengabdi padanya. Lalu, ia bertanya

"Kau mau bergabung?" tanyanya.

Aku tak mengerti sama sekali.

Ia menceritakan sebuah konsep yang tak jelas dan terkesan jahat. Tapi, suasana hatiku saat itu sedang tak baik. Aku memutuskan untuk menuruti apa yang ia mau. Yaitu ikut bergabung dengannya kesuatu tempat bernama Las Noches.

* * *

_~Situasi Normal~_

"Itu alasan kau bergabung dengan Aizen?" tanya Yamamoto-taicho ketus.

"…ya, kau puas mendengarnya?" tanya Halibel dingin dengan matanya terlihat begitu sayu. Hitsugaya menghela nafas, menundukkan kepalanya dan berkata,

"Tapi… bagaimanapun juga …ia pasti ada di sini bersamamu." Katanya. Hisana langsung menoleh kearah Hitsugaya. Ia pun melanjutkan perkataannya, "Karena… aku percaya, Hisana pasti juga sangat merindukanmu sebagaimana kau merindukan dia, jadi… jangan kecewakan dia. "

"…!" Halibel begitu terkejut mendengar pernyataan Hitsugaya itu. Ia lalu mengendus dan tersenyum,

"Hmph, senang melihatmu lagi bocah," kata Halibel masih tersenyum. Hitsugaya meresponnya dengan deheman keras. Masih dengan senyumannya, ia menyuruh Szayel dan Yammy untuk kembali ke Las Noches dengan membuka lubang hitam bergerigi.

"Dan—" kata Byakuya unjuk bicara sebelum mereka memutuskan untuk pergi, "….terima kasih. Ia pasti ingin mengucapkan terima kasih padamu. Karena kau juga, ia selalu semangat di setiap hari-harinya. "

"… ya," kata Halibel pelan.

"Hei, kau kenal mereka!" tanya Yammy yang dari tadi tak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Halibel.

"Heiii…" lanjut Szayel "jangan bilang kau dan mereka—"

Lubang hitam bergerigi itu tertutup. Dan mereka tak lagi melihat sosok samar dari Halibel, Yammy, dan Szayel.

* * *

Hinamori duduk lemas di samping Rukia yang dari tadi tertidur di ranjang ruang medis itu. Tak berkutik sama sekali tubuh Rukia dari tadi. Hinamoripun menghela nafas pelan.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Hitsugaya yang muncul di balik punggung Hinamori.

"Belum bangun…" jawab Hinamori. HItsugaya menaruh tangannya di dahi Rukia dan berkata,

"Sebentar lagi pasti bangun."

"Oh… syukurlah. Bagaimana akhirnya, Hitsugaya-kun? Apa berakhir dengan pertarungan? Apa ada yang terluka? "

"Tidak," jawab Hitsugaya. "semua baik-baik saja. Tidak ada pertarungan sengit sama sekali."

"Eh? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Eee… panjang cerita. hei, bagaimana kalau kau buatkan dia pai apel atau apalah selagi ia tertidur? Siapa tahu ia lapar."

"Ba—Baik, permisi dulu." Kata Hinamori dan meninggalkan ruangan itu segera.

_"Gadis itu… benar-benar mirip dengan Hisana… kan?" kata Halibel._

"Ya. Mirip sekali." Bisik Hitsugaya.

"Hm…?" Rukia mengucap-ucap matanya, "HOAAMM… kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Tidak. Hmph, jangan-jangan kau sudah sadar dari tadi ya?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Tidak tuh." Jawab Rukia. "Apa yang terjadi? Eh! Bagaimana pertarungannya! Apa para espada itu—"

"Tidak ada masalah. Mereka sudah kembali ke Las Noches."

"Tidak ada yang mati?"

"Sayangnya tidak." Jawab Hitsugaya. Ia duduk di tempat Hinamori tadi duduk dan tersenyum. "Ada yang harus kuceritakan padamu."

"Apa? Nanti aku tertidur lagi lho." Goda Rukia masih mengucak-ucak matanya

"Kurang ajar. Kau mau dengar tidak!"

"Iya… iya… ceritakan."

"Tidak jadi. Kau menyebalkan." Keluh Hitsugaya.

"Cepat rambut ubanan! Kalau tidak aku pergi dari sini! Hahaha! " ejek Rukia sambil masih menggoda Hitsugaya.

"Kau ini—hhh… susah sekali sih kalau harus berbicara denganmu itu"

"Iya… iya , aku mau dengar…" kata Rukia tersenyum.

"Hhh…oke, aku memiliki sedikit hubungan dengan Hisana, kakakmu. Dia… dia guruku sewaktu aku masih menjadi siswa Shino Academy."

"Ha?"

"Iya… guru yang menurutku sangat berarti,"

* * *

_~Situasi FlashBack~_

HITSUGAYA POV

"SHIRO-CHAN!" teriak Hinamori tepat di sampingku. Ia berhasil memekikkan telingaku. Sial. "Sensei bilang… kau sebagai ketua kelas juga harus ikut membersihkan kelas! Jangan malah duduk-duduk di situ dong!" teriaknya.

"Ahh… cerewet sekali sih kau," keluhku. Memang, moodku tidak bagus hari itu. Lagipula, tujuanku datang ke sekolah ini untuk menuntut ilmu, sesuai dengan yang apa wanita berdada besar itu katakan. Bukan malah piket tidak jelas begini! Alhasil, aku memutuskan untuk tetap duduk di samping jendela kelas dan tak memperdulikan Hinamori. Sampai pada akhirnya…

"HISANA-SENSEEII!" panggil Hinamori lantang.

"Iya… iya…! Diam sudah!" Sial. Terpaksa aku beranjak dari dudukku.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Hisana.

"Shiro-chan tak mau ikut membersihkan kelas bersama kami! Curang!"

"Ada apa lagi sih?" Hisana bukannya malah membentakku, malah mengelus rambutku, dasar orang aneh. "Benar apa kata Momo-chan jangan curang begitu, Toshiro-chan."

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan Toshiro-chan!" kataku seraya menyibakkan tangannya agar ia tak lagi mengelus rambutku. "Kau apalagi!"

"Curang! Kau sendiri memanggilku dengan sebutan Momo!" seru Hinamori.

"Ya, dan itu terakhir kalinya aku memanggilmu Momo! Dan kau juga terakhir panggil aku Shiro-chan! Mengerti!"

"HUH!"

"Dasar perempuan…" keluhku lagi.

"Kenapa dengan perempuan?" tanya Hisana.

"Perempuan itu merepotkan, cerewet, sok imut, menyebalkan—"

"Kau yang menyebalkan!" teriak Hinamori. Yah… bisa kulihat matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca.

"Kau lihat itu? Mana cengeng lagi…" ejekku. Malas rasanya melihat wanita menangis. Rasanya lebih menyakitkan dari bom atom.

"Hmm… begitu ya? Kau sombong sekali ya… Jadi kau juga tidak suka dengan sensei dong? Ya? Ketua kelas Toshiro-chan? " goda Hisana dengan wajahnya yang tersenyum usil saat berbicara denganku.

"Hah-? Te—tentu saja! Bicara apa kau! dasar wanita tua!"

"TOSHIROOOOOOOOO!" teriaknya.

"APA SIH!" teriakku membalas.

"Teriakkan sensei kencang ya tadi? Hahaha..hei, kau panggil sensei apa tadi!" tanyanya. Raut wajahnya berubah seketika.

"Aku panggil kau tadi wanita tua!" teriakku sengaja akan membuatnya marah.

"Wah… hahaha." Kikiknya kecil. Kenapa ia malah tertawa! "keriputku terlihat jelas ya hari ini? Apa karena efek belum dandan?"

Hah? Wanita apa ini? Dasar _freak_! Belum pernah melihatku membanting meja ya! "Hingga membuatmu sampai memanggil sensei 'wanita tua' dasar… sudah kerjakan tugasmu, kasihan Momo-chan." Katanya masih tersenyum.

"Si—Sial…" batinku. Menyerah sudah. Langsung kurebut kemoceng dari tangan Hinamori dan membersihkan meja dengan malas. Kurasakan tangannya lagi-lagi mengelus rambutku pelan dan berbisik,

"Dengar ya, suatu saat nanti kau akan berterima kasih dengan adanya perempuan. Jangan kau sia-siakan itu. Belajaralah mulai dari sekarang."

"AAH! PERGI KAU!" jeritku.

Wanita itu masih saja tersenyum walau aku sudah memukul tangannya. Menakutkan sekali. Ingin kubunuh dia. Dasar aneh. Aneh. Aneh!

"Hisana," panggil … mmm… Oh, kurasa ia salah seorang dari bangsawan Kuchiki yang menikahi wanita tua itu. Oke. Dia tidak tua. Kuakui wanita itu memang manis dan cocok menikahi bangsawan Kuchiki yang tampan itu. Astaga! Berpikir apa aku tadi! Sial!

"Aku segera menyusulmu, Byakuya-sama." Ucapnya.

Oh ya… Kuchiki Byakuya namanya. Jarang-jarang ia datang ke Shino Academy hanya untuk mengunjungi istrinya. Lebih tepatnya, ini pertama kali ia datang kemari hanya untuk bertemu dengan Hisana… Sensei. _Yea..whatever._

* * *

HInamori memasuki kamarnya dan mengambil beberapa serbet dari dalam lemari. Dilihatnya sapu tangan merah pinjaman dari Hitsugaya dimana waktu itu ia menangis karena mengawatirkan Rukia disaat ia bertarung dengan Aizen dan Gin di kota Karakura kapan lalu (_baca kembali__ chapter 7 :D )_ tapi Hinamori merasa ada hal lain yang terdapat pada sapu tangan itu.

"Sapu tangan ini…"

* * *

Beberapa minggu kemudian, kulihat wanita itu masih berdiri di depan papan tulis hijau itu selagi kami, para murid memasukkan buku-buku ke dalam tas untuk segera angkat kaki dari sini. Seharusnya ia sudah pergi. Tapi ia terdiam di sana dengan senyumannya yang khas itu.

"Anak-anak semua…" ucapnya pelan. "_Honto ni… gomenasai_…"

"Eh?"

"Se—sensei harus mengundurkan diri menjadi guru kalian mulai hari ini. Maaf… sekali lagi maaf." Ucapnya seraya membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Ke—Kenapa? Kenapa harus mengundurkan diri!" tanya Hinamori sampai bangkit dari duduknya.

"Terlalu banyak alasan, Momo-chan. Selain itu—sensei juga sudah seharusnya mengurus pekerjaan rumah. Memang mendadak, tapi jika ini kenyataannya harap dimaklumi saja. Maafkan sensei…"

"EEEEHHH!" teriak seluruh bocah di kelas itu. Sedang aku? Aku hanya mengerutkan dahi mendengar berita singkat yang kurasa tak masuk akal ini. Mendadak sekali. Terlalu mendadak untuk ukuran mencabut pekerjaannya. Ada yang aneh.

"Shi—Shiro-chan…" panggil Hinamori. Matanya lagi-lagi berkaca-kaca. Sial lagi-lagi kuharus lakukan sesuatu.

"Pasti ada apa-apa kan?" tanyaku pelan. Hebatnya seluruh kelas langsung membisu melihatku yang duduk di bangku paling belakang ini. "Ya kan? Aneh sekali jika kau memutuskan untuk berhenti bekerja di saat kau sepertinya bahagia sekali mengajar kita. Bukannya GR ya, tapi kenyataannya kau menikmati sekali menjadi guru. Dan sekarang kau berhenti. Itu terlalu aneh. Dan pasti ada apa-apa. "

"BENAR!" teriak Hinamori heboh diikuti jeritan bocah yang lain.

"Maaf." Jawab Hisana. "Sensei tak bisa menjelaskan mengapa sensei harus berhenti dari pekerjaan ini. Tapi, coba dengarkan baik-baik kata-kataku ini anak-anak. kalian semua anak-anak luar biasa (_uwoh…luar biasa? Lucu…sy baru pertama pakai bahasa begini. Oke lanjut)_ kejar impian kalian terus, berani mengambil keputusan maka beranilah bertanggung jawab. Segala sesuatu itu bisa dilihat dari usaha bukan dari hasil, dan—"

"Ada apa Hisana?" tanya sosok wanita tua satu lagi. Dia teman baik wanita ini. Namanya, ah, entahlah. "Ada apa dengan mereka? Menangis? Dan bahkan bocah itu!"

"Hah? Menangis? Lobang hidungmu!" kataku ketus. Enak saja dibilang menangis! Aku tidak pernah menangis ya! Sial!

"Hahaha…" yak, wanita itu malah tertawa. " Sampai mana tadi? Ah, sudahlah. Kelas bubar anak-anak" Yak, selesai sudah, lebih baik begini dari pada tadi dia sok-sok bijak begitu.

* * *

_~Situasi Normal~_

"Lobang hidung?" tanya Rukia.

"Iya…" keluh Hitsugaya. "aku sendiri juga tak tahu kenapa waktu itu bisa bicara kasar, Lupa lebih tepatnya."

"Kenapa tidak lobang pantat saja sekalian?" goda Rukia.

"Kau ini tolol ya?"

"Jahat kamu."

"Diam sudah!"

* * *

_~Situasi FlashBack~_

Beberapa hari kemudian, dipaksalah aku oleh Hinamori untuk memberikan bingkisan bodoh berisi 'entahlah-terserahlah-aku tak perduli' pada wanita itu sebagai tanda permisahan kami, murid-muridnya. Karena HInamori suka sok sibuk, alhasil akulah yang harus pergi sendiri ke kediaman Kuchiki.

"_Summimasen_." Kataku saat hendak mengetuk pintu 'kerajaan' itu. Rumahnya sangat besar. Aku berani bertaruh tak bisa keluar hidup-hidup setelah memasuki rumah ini. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki di belakangku,

"Toshiro-chan?" panggilnya.

"Eh? Hi—Hisa—"

"Ada apa kemari?"

"Eh.._ano_..ini," kuberikan bingkisan 'entahlah-terserahlah-aku tak perduli' itu pada Hisana. "Ini dari—kami, maksudnya tanda terima kasih kami selama ini,"

"Oh… aduh, repot-repot." Katanya disertai senyum. Kulihat matanya yang sembab. Oke. AKu tahu. Ia pasti baru saja menangis.

"Ada apa… Hisana..sensei?" tanyaku. Gagap. Entah kenapa.

"Oh, ini?" tunjuknya pada bagian mata. "tidak ada apa-apa kok."

Bohong sekali. Semakin penasaran diriku.

"Ada apa? Sudah, ceritakan saja." Paksaku.

"Ah… apa kau sungguh-sungguh ingin mendengarnya?" tanyanya polos., ia menyuruhnya untuk ikut ke halaman samping dan duduk-duduk di sana.

Wtf.

Ia pasti sengaja.

Betapa aku ingin segera pergi dari tempat ini.

Malas rasanya. Apa sih yang ada di dalam benakku hingga menanyakan hal bodoh itu!

"Baiklah…" ucapnya hendak memulai pembicaraan. Salah. Ceritanya.

"Ugh…" keluhku tak sengaja keluar.

"Kenapa?"

"Ti—tidak, silahkan." Kataku malas.

Ia memulai ceritanya dengan riang. Walau masih bisa kulihat matanya yang barusan saja menitikkan air mata. Lalu, ia mulai menceritakan seorang gadis kecil yang ia tinggalkan di luar Seireitei karena alasan khusus. Seorang gadis yang menjadi alasan besar mengapa ia meninggalkan pekerjaannya. Seorang gadis yang menjadi alasan besar untuk dicari keberadaannya. Dari situ, kulihat sisi lembutnya. Sisi lembut yang benar-benar kurasakan saat kudengar ceritanya. Sisi lembut yang seakan tertutup selama ini dari pandanganku. Ia seorang kakak yang baik.

* * *

_~Situasi Normal~_

Hinamori nyaris saja menjatuhkan pai apel dari tangannya saat mendengar pernyataan Hitsugaya yang ia dengar diam-diam dari balik tembok ruang medis itu. Tubuhnya gemetaran. Ia baru saja mengetahui rahasia besar. Hisana, guru yang pernah mengajarnya itu adalah kakak kandung Rukia.

"Tapi…tak lama kemudian, ia pergi meninggalkanku, Hinamori, dan orang-orang yang menyayanginya segenap hati." Ucap Hitsugaya bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil jeruk dari nampan berisi buah-buah di belakangnya. "Kurang lebih 2 tahun kemudian, aku menemukanmu di Shino Academy. Kuakui, kau memang mirip denganya. Karena itu aku yakin sekali kau adalah gadis yang Hisana bicarakan. Byakuya-san juga mengangkatmu menjadi keluarga Kuchiki. Dan Kau tahu? ingin sekali rasanya bicara denganmu dan menceritakan hal ini sejak dulu. Tapi kau selalu bersama dengan Abarai, Di mana kau ada, selalu ada Abarai. Dan, betapa aku dulu sangat membenci Abarai. Hahaha."

"Ooooh… aku ingat sekarang! kau bocah yang selalu mengintaiku dan Renji itu kan? Astaga… jadi karena itu…" kata Rukia sambil menepuk tangannya sekali.

"Ya… bodoh bukan?"

"Hahaha!" tawa Rukia kencang. "Kau lucu sekali dulu, kupanggil bocah tak mau,hahaha, belagu sekali sih… hahahaha!"

Kali ini Hitsugaya tak membalasnya dengan ejekan, tetapi dengan senyuman simpul. Terlihat lega rasanya ia baru saja menceritakan rahasia yang selama ini ia pendam.

"Hhh… aku jadi ingin jeruk," kata RUkia. Ia pun bangkit dari ranjang yang ia duduki dan beranjak untuk mengambil jeruk dari nampan di belakang HItsugaya. Hitsugaya yang masih tersenyum, bertanya pada Rukia,

"Rukia… aku… aku boleh panggil kau Rukia kan.,," tanyanya.

"Tentu saja bodoh," senyum Rukia. "Bukannya kau sudah memanggilku dengan panggilan Rukia cukup lama? Kalau kau merasa lebih akrab begitu, tidak—" Hitsugaya memeluk Rukia dari belakang secara tiba-tiba. Rukia jadi tak melanjutkan kalimatnya dan diam di pelukan Hitsugaya dengan tampang heran.

"Ru—Rukia… Ja—Jangan pergi dari hidupku, Aku mengerti dirimu seperti halnya Abarai dan Kurosaki, itu semua karena Hisana… dan aku mengerti seluk beluk dirimu sebenarnya karena dia, jadi… " Hitsugaya mempererat pelukannya. "Berjanjilah jangan pergi dari hidupku, Rukia. Aku yakin Hisana pun menginginkan hal itu."

"I—Iya," jawab Rukia pelan masih dengan tampang heran.

"Ma—Maaf tiba-tiba." Kata Hitsugaya cepat-cepat melepaskan pelukannya dan menggosok hidungnya malu. "Cuma… terbawa suasana." Ia Kembali ke sifatnya yang lama yaitu sok dingin. Dalam benaknya ia berkata, 'sial, apa yang barusan kulakukan sih?' Pipinya memerah seketika.

* * *

"Wah, kau rapi sekali ya." Kata Ichigo sesaat melihat Inoue mengenangkan baju yang sangat rapi dan manis itu. Inoue terlihat begitu cantik di mata Ichigo hari ini. "Harum juga, kau pakai parfum? Tidak biasanya."

"Ti—Tidak sih, hahaha. Kau—Kau juga rapi sekali, Kurosaki-kun. Ki—Kita mau pergi ke mana?" tanya Inoue seraya mengajak Ichigo untuk mulai berjalan.

"Entahlah. Nonton?"

"Mm…"

"Oh jangan deh, jangan-jangan kau nanti pilih film horror. Aku anti pasalnya." Kata Ichigo sengaja membuat Inoue kesal.

"EH! Tidak kok! Mana mungkin aku memilihkan film yang akan membuat Kurosaki-kun tidur ditengah-tengah kita kencan!" seru Inoue. Wajahnya langsung memerah setelah mendengar pernyataannya sendiri tentang masalah kencan itu. Malu rasanya. Inoue pun melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Ma—Maksudku—"

"Hahaha… kau tahu aku juga ya," kata Ichigo memecahkan suasana untuk menjadi lebih santai. "Oke, kita pergi ke taman saja ya. Kulihat ada pertunjukkan sulap kecil-kecilan di sana. BAgaimana?"

"Eh? Ba—Baik!" seru Inoue.

"_Yosh"_

* * *

"ee…to… aku tadi mau ngapain ya?" tanya Rukia pada Hitsugaya yang setelah melakukan kejadian itu diam seribu bahasa.

"Ee… ambil jeruk bukan?" tanya Hitsugaya pelan. Pipinya masih memerah dengan tampangnya yang garang berusaha menyembunyikan.

" Kalian ngapain?" tanya Renji tiba-tiba muncul di ambang jendela yang terletak di balik punggung Rukia dan HItsugaya. "Oy Rukia! Kenapa kau berdiri di situ! Balik tidur sana!"

"Sudah sembuh kok!" seru Rukia. "Kau sendiri kenapa kemari?"

"Mengawatirkanmu, bodoh. Kau tadi liar sekali. (_hah liar?)_ Mengerikan, tahu. _Nee_? Hinamori?"

"Hinamori?" tanya Rukia dan Hitsugaya bebarengan.

"E—Eh?" jerit Hinamori dari balik tembok. Ia jalan mengendapap-endap untuk mendekati Renji, Rukia dan Hitsugaya dengan pai apel di tangannya.

"seharusnya kau mencari tempat yang lebih bagus untuk bersembunyi, Hinamori." Lanjut Renji.

"Kau—Kau dari tadi di situ!" tanya Hitsugaya gugup.

"Ti—Tidak kok… maksudku… "

"Itu pai apel ya?" tanya Rukia memecah suasana.

"Eh? I—Iya, ini… kubuat untuk anda, Kuchiki-taicho." Kata Hinamori seraya menyerahkan senampan besar pai apel itu.

"Terima kasih!" seru Rukia.

"Eh… hehehe…" kikik Hinamori. "Ah! Dan ini… sapu tanganmu… Hitsugaya-kun." lanjutnya sambil memberikan sapu tangan merah itu pada HItsugaya.

"Sapu tangan?" tnaya Hitsugaya.

"Kapan lalu di Karakura… saat kau meminjamkannya padaku, ini sapu tanganmu."

"… sapu tangan itu…" gumam Rukia

"… un," senyum Hitsugaya pada Rukia, "Sapu tangan yang kau pernah berikan padaku dulu. Terima kasih ya,"

"Hitsugaya-kun," kata Hinamori. "kalau tak salah sapu tangan itu kan—"

* * *

"Ini," kata Ichigo seraya memberikan minuman kaleng itu ke Inoue, teman kencannya hari ini.

"Oh… te—terima kasih," kata Inoue masih malu-malu. "Sulapnya tadi… keren sekali ya,"

"Iya memang," kata Ichigo.

"Omong-omong Kurosaki-kun, ke...kenapa kau mau menerima ajakan kencanku?" tanya Inoue

"Entahlah, aku juga perlu melihat-lihat seperti apa kau ini kan?" kata Ichigo santai.

"Eh! me-melihat-lihat?" tanya Inoue salah tingkah.

"Sudah, Sekarang kita mau ke mana?"

"Eh? Masih mau jalan-jalan?" tanya Inoue.

"Ini sudah sore sih, Tapi kalau kau masih mau jalan-jalan tidak apa-apa" Kata Ichigo sambil melihat jam di tangan kirinya.

"Ti—Tidak usah, kita pulang saja." Kata Inoue. "Maksudku, besok… besok kan, sudah hari kelas remedial untuk Kurosaki-kun, sebaiknya Kurosaki-kun belajar saja di rumah."

"Oooh…" kata Ichigo, "Oke," senyumnya. "Kuantar pulang saja ya."

"Eh? Ti—Tidak usah, di—di sini saja. Kan, jalan ini lebih cepat ke rumah Kurosaki-kun."

"Sudah tidak apa-apa."

"Tidak usah!" kata Inoue. Tangannya pelan-pelan menggenggam tangan Ichigo. "Terima kasih sudah menemaniku pergi kencan, Kurosaki-kun."

"… eh?" tanya Ichigo. Pipinya '_blush'_ seketika mendengar ucapan lembut Inoue.

"Terima kasih banyak, hari ini aku senang sekali. Kita… berpisah di sini saja ya."

"… I—Iya," kata Ichigo agak terbata.

"_Ja nee_." Kata Inoue seraya melambaikan tangan.

"I—Inoue!" panggil Ichigo.

"Eh?" pipi Inoue memerah.

Ichigo tersenyum lembut pada Inoue, "Setelah kelas remidi, aku akan ke Seireitei, kau mau ikut?"

"E—Eh?" tanya Inoue. Ia berpikir sejenak awalnya, lalu ia balas tersenyum dan berkata, "Iya!"

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Ja, berikut balasan Review~

Untuk Yan dan So-Chand 'Luph Plend' :D, iya, kenapa ya ada adegan IchiHime? (tanya2 sendiri) hehehe, makasih sudah review~!

Untuk Ai :D itu tadi alasan mengapa Ichi mau nerima ajakan kencan inoue…hohoho. Untuk kencannya saya ga bikin yg neko2 kok (ya kan?) Makasih sudah review! Hehehe,

Untuk morte-elle (yg ngereviews di chap 1,2,dan 3), ini blm selesai lo sis! (heboh) hohoho, oke, makasih untuk masukan jurus2nya si rukia, itu ada beberapa yg sy bikin sendiri. Biar kesannya dia super kuat hahaha. Hehehe, iya yg di chap 3 itu memang ada adegan ichigo meluk rukia, tapi itu ga ada maksud apa2 sih. maksud 'apa-apa'nya itu baru nanti... huahaha. makasih sudah review ya~ xD

Untuk 2Phoenix7 :D nggak xD. Khusus itu OOC. (uwosh, sy sudah mulai pakai istilah OOC! hahaha) Untuk dark Rukia sy usahakan dulu ya, makasih sudah review~!

Untuk Aika-san :D iya! (heboh masalah pai apelnya itu) maaf untuk adegan IchiHimenya x0. Alasan kenapa Ichi mau kencan sm Inoue itu tadi alasannya (nunjuk2 ke atas-maksudnya nunjuk ceritanya-mulai ga jelas nih ane) hehehe, makasih udah review xD!

Untuk Kurochi Agitohana dan Bl3achtou4ro xD masalah Halibel sm Ruki itu hubungan karena si halibel pernah deket sm si Hisana hehe (OOC jelas) Iya, untuk IchiRukinya sy pasti munculin kok hahaha xD ditunggu saja ya, makasih sudah review!

Untuk minami-san :D yg pas Ichi nyuci piring itu cuma semacam firasat buruk memang. Ichi sm sekali ga tau kalau para espada itu dateng ke SS. Maka dari itu dia tenang2 aja (malah nerima ajakan kencan si Inoue - dan sy lumayan kaget ada penggemar IchiHime di sini. Hahaha xD soalnya sy ga pernah kliatan) tapi ini endingnya bakal ICHIRUKI loh! (heboh) makasih sudah review ya minami-san~! xD

Untuk yuuna hihara :D kamu moe banget sih…lucu hahaha. iya maaf buat adegan IchiHimenya ya, ini tetep IchiRuki kok endingnya. Ichi ga bisa selametin Rukia, pasalnya dia ga tau kalau Rukia lagi heboh tarung sm para espada itu. Masalah kissu… khu..khu..khu (bales ketawa sinis) Yosh! Makasih sudah review! Hehe

Untuk Cha xD si Ichi ga bisa selametin Rukia karena dia ga tau kalau Rukia lagi 'gelut' sm para espada itu. Yang pas nyuci piring itu Cuma firasat buruk doang, tapi masalah kepastian, dia ga tahu. Lalu kenapa ujung2nya IchiHime? … biar lebih seru (minta digolok) Iya, endingnya tetep IchiRuki kok. Hehe, xD makasih sudah review~!


	15. Chapter 15

Tes..tes..satu dua tiga… Yak!

Bagaimana kabarnya minna?

Sepertinya saya tidak bisa menepati janji ya? (ya iya!) Dulunya bilang bakal terus update dalam satu minggu sekali, ternyata buset. Dari agustus belum update2. Gomen minna… m(_ _)m

Baik, tanpa tetek bengek lainnya, mari langsung di baca summary (yang lebih tepatnya ga bisa dibilang summary) nya… :D

**Summary : **

Setelah Hitsugaya menjelaskan pada Rukia hubungan apa yang selama ini ia pendam antara dia dan Hisana, Hitsugaya memutuskan untuk tidak pernah meninggalkan Rukia. Melihat Rukia, sama pentingnya saat ia melihat Hisana. Di samping itu, selesai Ichigo dan Inoue pergi kencan, Ichigo mengajak Inoue pergi ke Seireitei. Dan apa yang akan Ichigo lakukan di sana? Cekidot :D

** Disclaimer**:

BLEACH © Kubo Tite

TRUE COLOURS © Mae Otsuka

Main Pair: RukiaxIchigo

Adventure-Romance xD

RnR please: D !

* * *

_NENG NONG NENG GLUNG_

Suara bel berbunyi nyaring tanda pulang sekolah. Ichigo memainkan pensil kayunya dan memeriksa lembar soal yang baru saja ia kerjakan.

"..." gumam Ichigo.

"Bagaimana? Bagaimana?" tanya Asano dan Kojima bersamaan.

"… mudah." Jawab Ichigo pelan seraya menaruh pensil kayunya di meja.

"Sudah kuduga! Ini pasti berkat Inoue-san kan? Kau sih kusuruh dari dulu belajar dengannya tidak mau." Seru Asano.

"Bukan karena itu ya, aku merasa bisa ini karena memang kemauanku sendiri untuk mengatakan bisa." Kata Ichigo membenarkan kesimpulan Asano.

"Dasar ngeles… jujur saja, kau kemarin pergi kencan dengan Inoue-san kan?" goda Asano. Kojimapun terkikik mendengarnya.

"Tahu dari mana?" tanya Ichigo. Nada suaranya sedikit gugup, tapi ia mampu menyembunyikannya.

"Kami melihatmu kemarin di taman, tenang saja… tak kan kusebarkan. Hahaha, tak kusangka tipe kesukaanmu itu seperti Inoue-san ya," kata Kojima.

"Kemarin itu aku hanya menemaninya pergi, tidak ada yang lain." Jelas Ichigo pendek.

"Dasar pembohong, pipimu merah tahu." Goda Asano.

"Dungu sekali." Kata Ichigo dingin, "Aku pulang."

"Huuuu… dasar sok dingin!"

* * *

Hinamori berdiri di beranda tempat tinggal Rukia. Sambil masih memeriksa sisa dokumen, ia tersenyum dan membiarkan angin sejuk menerpa rambutnya.

"Hihihi… sudah kuduga ?" bisiknya. Ia terkikik kecil.

"Sudah kuduga apa?" tanya Rukia seperti biasa muncul tiba-tiba

"Hhhh…" hela Hinamori yang sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan itu. "Tidak," senyumnya

"Aku baru dapat pesan dari Urahara kalau Ichigo-si mikan bodoh- itu akan datang hari ini." Kata Rukia sambil mengutak-atik ponselnya.

"Wah, wah, rasanya memang sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan Kurosaki-san ya, ia teman terbaikmu kan, Kuchiki-taicho? Dulu saja ia datang kemari bisa hampir tiap hari. ia pasti merindukanmu."

"Merindukanku? Ck, bocah macam dia pasti ada maksud tertentu mengapa datang kemari. HOAAAAMMM… capeknya… sudah selesai semua kan dokumennya?"

"Iya, terima kasih untuk hari ini ya, Kuchiki-taicho." Seru Hinamori,

"Oh ya sama-sama." Ucap Rukia sambil meregangkan kedua tangannya "Oh ya, tentang sapu tangan itu ternyata pemberian darimu ya?"

"Eh?"

* * *

Ichigo membersihkan mukanya di keran lapangan sekolah. Ia menyadari benar. Pipinya memang memerah saat teman-temannya tadi membicarakan kencannya dengan Inoue kemarin. Ichigo mengingat kembali kalimat-kalimat lembut Inoue yang susah ia lupakan. Tak disangkanya, Inoue adalah sosok yang sangatlah manis luar dalam.

"Hhhh…" helanya.

"Kurosaki-kun?" panggil gadis berambut oranye itu tiba-tiba.

"I—Inoue?" tanya Ichigo nyaris terbata-bata. "Ehm, maksudku—kenapa belum pulang?"

"A—Aku sedang menunggu Kurosaki-kun." jawab Inoue cepat. Pipi Ichigo kembali memerah. Begitu pula dengan lawan bicaranya. "Ma—Maksudku—"

"Oh ya, hari ini ke Seireitei ya." Kata Ichigo seraya mencangklongkan tasnya berusaha membuat suasane menjadi lebih tenang. "Ayo,"

"Eh? Cu—Cuma berdua?"

"…I—Iya," jawab Ichigo pelan, kembali sedikit gugup. "Tidak apa kan?"

"E—Eh? I—Iya…,"

"Kau tunggu di Urahara ya, aku harus pergi membeli sesuatu dulu." Senyum Ichigo.

* * *

Inoue berdiri menunggu Ichigo di depan toko Urahara. Gelisah dan bingung berkecambuk di hati Inoue. Jantungnya terasa berdegup kencang. Ia sudah membayangkan berbagai macam hal. Sesekali ia tersenyum sendiri.

"Aduh… ke—kenapa hanya aku yang Kurosaki-kun ajak ke Seireitei ya?..." gumamnya gundah. Cepat-cepat ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala tanda 'ah, tidak mungkin!' semacam itu. Ia tersentak setelah teringat akan Rukia.

"… Ku—Kuchiki-san…" bisiknya. "Apa… ia sudah mendengar berita ini?"

* * *

"… Ya, aku juga tidak pernah menyangka." Kata Rukia sambil memainkan buku jarinya . "Ternyata sapu tangan yang Aniki berikan padaku itu adalah sapu tangan yang Hitsugaya kirim ke rumah Hisananee-san."

"Iya, aku juga baru saja menyadarinya kemarin di ruang medis saat mendengar kisahnya dari Hitsugaya-kun." ucap Hinamori. tiba-tiba ia tersentak dan teringat akan sesuatu. "EH! MAK—MAKSUDKU—"

"Oh, jadi kau—"

"Tidak! Aku tidak melihat apa-apa kemarin! Aku tidak melihatmu sedang berpelukan dengan Hitsugaya-kun! Aku tidak—"

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengatakan itu. Aku bermaksud untuk mengatakan ternyata kau berdiri di balik tembok itu cukup lama." Kata Rukia pelan.

"E—Eh?"

"Hahaha, kau persis seperti Ichigo."

"K—Kurosaki-san?"

"Iya si bodoh itu. Ia suka bingung sendiri. Kalau kau sih tidak apa, kalau dia dengan tampang garangnya itu suka bicara terbata-bata jadi jelek sekali, hahaha."

"Huh, maaf saja ya." Kata pemuda berambut oranye itu dari arah bawah beranda. "_Yo_, Kumako!"

"…Ah! Kurosaki-san!" seru Hinamori.

"Mau apa kau kemari, _mikan-head_?" tanya Rukia ketus.

"Hmph, ada yang harus kubicarakan. Ayo turun!" serunya.

"Tidak mau. Capek. Kau saja yang kemari" Kata Rukia masih ketus.

"Ini." Ichigo mengangkat tangannya dengan membawa sebuah bingkisan kecil berisi... "Kau tidak mau cucumber eggs?" ….makanan favorit Rukia.

* * *

Di pinggir sungai, matahari sore terpancar indahnya. Membiarkan rambut oranye Ichigo yang mencolok itu terlihat berkilau. Ia , Rukia, dan Hinamori duduk sambil menikmati cemilan yang Ichigo belikan dari Karakura.

"Hmmm..hihi, lama tidak makan." Seru Rukia mendadak polos. "Oh ya, mau bicara apa tadi?"

"Tidak… hanya ingin memberi tahu saja, aku kemari bersama dengan Inoue."

"Oh ya? Di mana?" tanya Hinamori tersenyum riang karena cemilan itu.

"Bersama Rangiku-san dan Toshiro." Jawab Ichigo. "Bagaimana kerjaanmu dengan manusia pendek ini? Pasti… BELUM SATUPUN SELESAI KAN?" godanya disertai seruan keras.

"ENAK SAJA! SUDAH SELESAI SEMUA YA! SOK TAHU KAU!" keluh Rukia sambil memukul pergelangan tangan Ichigo keras.

"SIAL! SAKIT TAHU!"

"KAU KAN YANG CARI GARA-GARA!"

"HAH! AKU! KUCOLOK LOBANG HIDUNGMU TAHU RASA!"

"Eee… su—sudah, Kuchiki-taicho…Kurosaki-san," kata Hinamori berusaha melerai pertengkaran tidak penting ini.

"Hmph," Ichigo mendengus keras dan menahan tawanya, "hahahahaha! Dasar… lama sekali ya rasanya aku tidak begini denganmu, kangen juga dipikir-pikir."

"Dungu kau." Ejek Rukia sambil tersenyum.

"Aku juga rasanya seperti orang dungu yang tidak pernah menyadari hal ini sejak lama."

"… menyadari?" tanya Rukia.

"Inoue beberapa hari yang lalu menyatakan rasa sukanya padaku."

"Oh ya?" tanya Rukia

"OH HYYAAA?'" tanya Hinamori lebih histeris.

"I—Iya," jawab Ichigo pelan. "Maksud dari kenapa aku tidak pernah menyadarinya adalah, aku tidak pernah mengetahui sifat lembut yang terpendam di dalam dirinya yang seakan tertutup begitu lama oleh pikiranku yang dangkal. Inoue itu sosok yang sangat baik. Aku jadi—"

"Suka padanya?" tanya Rukia dengan nada menggoda.

"Hahaha, Entahlah, tak bisa kubilang begitu juga. Aku masih bingung, Maka dari itu aku bertanya padamu. Datang kemari untuk menceritakan hal ini, karena aku tahu. Kau satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengerti aku di saat genting." Kata Ichigo.

"…" senyum Rukia, "Dungu kau."

"Ceweret." Kata Ichigo sambil menjitak dahi Rukia pelan. "Jadi? Bagaimana menurutmu? "

"Mudahnya, kau sekarang beri tahu dia, bagaimana perasaanmu. Dengan begitu, ia akan mengerti." jawab Rukia.

"…. Kau benar."

"Nah… Apa kataku? " seru Rukia bangga dengan kesimpulannya sendiri.

"Hehe, memang, tidak menyesal aku datang kemari. Terima kasih ya," seru Ichigo seraya bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku bawa banyak cucumber eggs kalau kau mau, ambil di Rangiku-san ya. Ayo!"

"Oke, nanti aku menyusul." Kata Rukia.

HInamori terdiam seketika melihat kepergian Ichigo yang sedang pergi menuju kantor divisi 10. Ia tak lagi memperhatikan cucumber eggs di tangannya, ia memperhatikan Rukia. Kaptennya yang ia rasa sedang bersedih. Ia tidak terlalu mengenal Ichigo, tapi ia mengenal Rukia. Pasti ada rasa kehilangan tersendiri dalam diri Rukia saat mendengar berita itu barusan. Pelan-pelan ia menepuk pundak Rukia,

"…Kuchiki-taicho… " bisiknya.

"Hm?" tanya Rukia.

"Eh?"

"Ada apa? Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?" tanya Rukia.

"Ti—Tidak, saya—saya kira tadi anda—mmm… Ku—Kurosaki-san—"

"HOOOAAHH… aku capek sekali. Kau mau ke ruang divisi 10 duluan? Sepertinya aku harus mengistirahatkan tubuhku ini. Dari kemarin aku belum tidur. Nanti aku menyusul ya."

"Eh? I—Iya," jawab Hinamori.

* * *

Sesampainya di sana,

"UWWWWWWWWOOO!" seru Matsumoto memekikkan telinga.

"Tidak usah berteriak begitu tidak masalah kan, Matsumoto!" seru Hitsugaya kesal.

"Tapi tidakkah kau takjub saat mendengar berita bocah ini LULUS KELAS REMIDI!" seru Matsumoto heboh.

"Jangankan takjub, memangnya kau sendiri tahu apa itu kelas remidi?" tanya Renji sengaja melecehkan Matsumoto. "Loh, _Yo _Hinamori!" sapanya setelah melihat Hinamori datang dengan membuka pintu ruang divisi 10 pelan.

"Eh? A—Abarai-kun." sapanya juga sambil memperhatikan sekitar, di ruangan itu ada Ichigo, Inoue, Renji, Matsumoto, dan Hitsugaya.

"Selamat sore, Hinamori-chan." Sapa Inoue manis.

"E—Eh, iya. Selamat sore,"

"BOCAH INI LULUS KELAS REMIDI LHO, HINAMORI!" seru Matsumoto lagi.

"Eh—?"

"Sudahlah, Rangiku-san." Kata Ichigo pelan. Terlihat malu-malu. "Mana Rukia?" tanya Ichigo yang sedang duduk di samping Inoue itu.

"Oh… ta—taicho," Sebelum Hinamori menyelesaikan perkataannya, ia melihat sosok lembut dari seorang Ichigo. Ichigo tidak banyak bertingkah seperti biasanya. 'Tapi mungkin, hanya perasaanku saja' gumamnya. "ta—taicho sedang— beristirahat. Maklum, dari kemarin beliau tidak tidur sama sekali ka-karena harus menyelesaikan tugas-tugas i—ini. "

"Ada Apa Hinamori?" tanya Matsumoto. "Kau kok salting begitu?"

"Ti—Tidak kok! Hanya—sepertinya aku baru saja melakukan hal yang bodoh di depan Kuchiki-taicho. Dan—"

"Hal bodoh?" tanya Renji.

"Tidak, Sudahlah, na—nanti saja dibahasnya. Hahaha, memangnya—apa itu kelas remidi?" tanya HInamori mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Jelaskan, Inoue!" seru Matsumoto.

"Tuh kan. Dasar bodoh." Kata Hitsugaya dingin.

"DIAM, TAICHO!"

"Ooh… kelas remidi itu—"

"AKU MAU LAGI CUCUMBER EGGSNYA!" seru Rukia dari abang jendela, menampakkan dirinya tiba-tiba.

"Ku—Kuchiki-san?" kata Inoue terbata-bata melihat sosok Rukia.

"_Yo_, lama tidak bertemu ya, Inoue." Sapa Rukia, "Hei bodoh, aku mau lagi cucumber eggsnya."

"Bukannya kau sudah memborong 3?" tanya Ichigo.

"Habis, baka. Habis… kalau tidak habis aku tidak akan kemari kan?"

"Iya… iya… Nih,"

"…" Rukia tiba-tiba terdiam.

"Kenapa? Kau bilang kau mau lagi." Kata Ichigo seraya memberikan beberapa bungkus cucumber eggs pada Rukia.

"… Iya! …_ sankyuu_." Jawab Rukia pelan. Ia lalu melipat bibirnya dan tersenyum. "_Sureja_!" katanya dan pergi dari ruangan itu tanpa menyempatkan waktu bergabung dengan mereka.

"Dasar… hahaha, sampai mana tadi?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ada apa dengan Kuchiki-san?" tanya Inoue.

"Ada apa? Ada apa, apa?" tanya Matsumoto.

'Kuchiki-san… terlihat aneh… ' gumamnya, 'apa hanya perasaanku saja?'

Di ruangan itu bukan Inoue satu-satunya orang yang merasa Rukia terlihat berbeda dan aneh. Renji, teman masa kecil Rukia itu juga merasakan hal yang sama. Sambil masih berkacak pinggang, Hitsugaya pun memandang Renji lama. Seaakan tahu apa yang difikirkan olehnya.

* * *

Keesokan paginya, Renji bermaksud datang ke ruang divisi 5, tempat Rukia tinggal, untuk menanyakan hal tersebut. Pelan-pelan ia membuka jendela kamar Rukia yang memang tidak pernah ia kunci dan memunculkan dirinya seperti biasanya. Tapi kenyataannya, jendela itu terkunci. Dikedor-kedorlah jendela Rukia.

"HOOYY… RUKIA… mau sampai kapan kau tidur? Cepat bangun, aho!" seru Renji. Namun, tak ada jawaban. Renji terdiam beberapa saat sambil masih mengedor-kedor jendela itu. Tak lama kemudian, Hinamori datang dan bertanya,

"Loh? Abarai-kun?"

"Kaptenmu tidak bangun-bangun nih, apa tidak kau bangunkan?"

"Ooh… Kuchiki-taicho jam segini memang belum bangun, ada apa? Apa jendelanya tidak bisa dibuka?" tanya Hinamori.

"… iya, tidak biasanya bukan? Perasaanku tidak enak."

"Eh?... apa?" tanya Hinamori

"Entahlah, dari kemarin… aku rasa… aku rasa dia aneh. Apa kau tidak merasa demikian, Hinamori?" tanya Renji.

"Aku—entahlah, tapi ayo coba kedor lebih keras!" suruh Hinamori. "KUCHIKI-TAICHO!" panggilnya keras. Lebih tepatnya ia berteriak. Semakin keras Renji mengedor-kedor jendela. Semakin keras juga teriakan Hinamori. Sampai pada akhirnya—

"APAAN SEEEH!" teriak Rukia disertai bantingan jendela yang nyaris hancur karena mereka berdua. "Tidak perlu teriak-teriak seperti itu kan, Hinamori!"

"E—Eh—ke—ke—" Hinamori langsung gugup karena amarah Rukia.

"Kenapa kau kunci jendelanya, Rukia! Biasanya kau kan tidak pernah menguncinya! Apa kau ada masalah? Kalau ada masalah cerita saja!" kata Renji to the point.

"Masalah? Kenapa aku mengunci jendela ini, ya agar kau tidak seenaknya membuka jendela kamarku kan? Masa kau tidak merasa sih kalau sering menggangguku tidur! Keterlaluan sekali!" kata Rukia pada Renji kesal.

"O..oooh…" kata Renji dan Hinamori bersamaan.

"Sa—saya kira—mmm… tentang… Kurosaki-san kemarin," kata Hinamori.

"Hah? Ichigo?" tanya Rukia sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Iya—tentang—tentang Inoue-san juga,"

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu, yang jelas kalian membuatku—10 menit bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya!" seru Rukia,

"Iya maaf deh…" kata Renji.

"Hahaha," tawa Rukia. "Tidak apa. Ya sudahlah, aku gosok gigi dulu. Nanti kutemui kalian."

Hinamori menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali. Ia telah melakukan kesalahan lagi. Kesalahan yang serupa dengan kemarin.

"A—Ayo kita pergi, Abarai-kun." ajaknya agar cepat bisa melupakan hal tersebut. "Abarai-kun?" panggilnya lagi setelah meliaht Renji tak berkutik sama sekali, namun menampakkan dirinya dengan dahi penuh kerutan.

* * *

Rukia menggosok giginya di depan kaca kamar mandinya. Dilihatnya sebuah tampang nanar, dengan mata yang bisa terbilang sembab. Cepat-cepat ia merubah raut wajahnya dan tersenyum.

"Hm… mereka mengira aku habis menangis tidak ya? Hahaha, paling-paling mereka mengira mataku bengkak karena baru bangun. Kamuflase yang bagus juga." Ucapnya bangga. Ia lalu mengambil air dan mengusapkannya ke muka.

…

"Tapi—kenapa kemarin aku menangis ya…?" tanyanya dalam hati.

_"Sa—saya kira—mmm… tentang… Kurosaki-san kemarin," kata Hinamori. _

_"Wah, wah, rasanya memang sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan Kurosaki-san ya, ia teman terbaikmu kan, Kuchiki-taicho? Dulu saja ia datang kemari bisa hampir tiap hari. ia pasti merindukanmu." Kata Hinamori_

_"__Ku—Kurosaki-kun tidak ingin kau kembali membantunya atau bertarung dengan mereka… dia tidak ingin kau terlibat. Kurosaki-kun hanya ingin kau selamat, Kuchiki-san…" ucap Inoue_

_"Iya—tentang—tentang Inoue-san juga," kata Hinamori _

Kalimat-kalimat itu muncul di dalam benak Rukia seketika. Lagi-lagi ia mengambil air di tangannya dan mencipratkan air itu ke mukanya dengan kasar. Pipinya memerah. Tubuhnya gemetaran.

"Sial… ada apa ini… ?" tanyanya.

Ia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan nafas tersengal. Berusaha menghilangkan suara-suara yang berkali-kali muncul di benak Rukia. Dilihatnya Ipod dengan headset besar di atas kotatsu. Ipod itu…. Ipod pemberian Ichigo, Ipod dengan lagu-lagu favorit Rukia. Salah satunya, lagu berjudul True Colors.

"I—Ichigo…" bisik Rukia. Rukia mendengus keras saat mengingat hal itu. Ia memakai jubah putihnya dan angkat kaki dari sana, masih… dengan nafas tersengal.

* * *

Di ruang perkumpulan fuku-taicho,

"Hei, Hinamori." Panggil Renji pada HInamori yang diam dengan segelas teh ditanganya. "Hei,"

"… Hm?" tanya Hinamori.

"Kau pasti berfikir hal yang sama seperti yang kupikirkan saat ini kan?"

"Eh?"

"Aku tahu, kau pasti ingin bertanya pada Rukia, apa…. Ia sedang memikirkan Ichigo? Ichigo yang ternyata suka pada Inoue? Apa ia menyimpan perasaan pada sosok Ichigo itu? Apa kemarin malam ia menangis?"

"Eh? Aku—Aku tidak berfikir hingga seperti itu, Abarai-kun."

"Tidak. JIka kau benar-benar mengerti Rukia, Rukia itu—tidak sekuat yang kau kira."

"A—Apa maksudmu, Abarai-kun?"

"Walau terlihat begitu, ia sesungguhnya lemah. Apa kau tidak melihat mata penderitaan yang ia pancarkan tadi pagi? Ia habis menangis."

"Ti—tidak mungkin!" sela Hinamori.

"CIh, aku kenal siapa itu Rukia, bodoh. Apanya yang tidak mungkin?"

"A—Ah…"

"Ada rasa sedih tersendiri juga saat kutahu ia menangis begitu. Jika ternyata memang benar ia memikirkan Ichigo, maka—hhhh… " Renji tersenyum masam "—cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan."

"Eh?"

"Pada akhirnya kuberi tahu juga kau, hahaha"

"Jadi… Abarai-kun… sungguh-sungguh suka… pada Kuchiki-taicho?"

"Hm… iya, sewaktu kau menggodaku di atap malam itu, bukan semata aku gugup dan tidak suka. Aku… gugup… karena aku sesungguhnya suka pada Rukia. Hahaha, tapi aku kalah telak."

"Ti—tidak, belum tentu! Belum tentu kan!" kata Hinamori dengan mata yang tak kalah nanar dengan Renji.

"Belum tentu bagaimana…? Difikir-fikir aku benar juga. Apa kau tidak merasa Rukia aneh? Apa kau tidak merasa demikian? Apakah tidak aneh hanya dalam 2 hari saja… 2 hari semenjak Ichigo datang dan memberitakan bahwa ia… ia jatuh cinta pada Inoue… raut dan tingkah Rukia terasa dibuat-buat? Apa kau tidak merasa?"

"…. A—Abarai-kun…"

" Sayang, aktingnya tidak sepintar itu. Kalau saja ia sukses menyembunyikan perasaannya, aku yakin… aku… aku tidak akan menangis seperti ini…" kata Renji. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Ia menitikkan air matanya. Hinamori menaruh telapak tangannya di punggung Renji dan mengelus-elusnya lembut. "Tapi—" lanjut Renji. "Aku iklas saja… hahaha…. Asal Rukia bahagia, aku bahagia. Jadi, kuharap… si bodoh berambut jeruk itu… berubah pikiran. Hahaha, bodoh ya?"

"…" gumam HInamori.

* * *

Cahaya matahari sore masuk ke dalam jendela ruang divisi 11, tempat Ichigo menginap kemarin. Di situ, hanya ada dua sosok yang sedang berbincang-bicang. Ichigo dan Rukia.

"Ooo…" kata Rukia.

"Benar kan? Kau ingin aku melakukannya hari ini kan? Aku sudah memantapkannya kemarin, dan siap menyatakannya. Sudah kuajak janjian dianya untuk menunggu di tepi sungai kemarin ku menemuimu, bagus kan? Suasanannya lebih menarik." Kata Ichigo.

"… iya, hahaha." Lanjut Rukia.

"… kau kenapa? Kau aneh sekali lho sejak kemarin." Tanya Ichigo. Rukia menundukkan kepalanya. Di sisi lain, ia senang. Ichigo ternyata memperhatikan dan mengerti Rukia hanya dengan membaca raut wajah.

"Tidak kok, hanya… capek saja, kau taulah… aku capek karena tugas-tugas menumpuk itu. Sudahlah, jangan sampai ia menunggumu lama-lama. Sukses ya."

"Hahaha, iya. " Kata Ichigo, Ia berjalan menuju jendela. "Omong-omong—" lalu membalikkan tubuhnya. "Terima kasih ya. Sekali lagi. "

"… iya. Sama-sama." Senyum Rukia.

* * *

Beberapa menit setelah kepergian Ichigo menuju sungai tempat Inoue menunggu, Rukia memeluk lengannya sendiri. Ia bergidik merinding. Ia begitu berusaha untuk tersenyum agar terlihat tegar. Sayangnya, konsep yang ia lakukan sekarang gagal di mata HInamori. Hinamori berdiri di balik punggung Rukia dan melihatnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Ku—Kuchiki-taicho?" panggil Hinamori dengan suara gemetar.

"… Hi—Hinamori?" tanya Rukia yang dengan cepat merubah raut wajahnya menjadi… biasa saja. "Ada apa? Kenapa lagi-lagi… memandangku dengan tampang seperti itu sih? Kau sudha makan belum? Ayo buat pai." Ajaknya seakan megnalihan pembicaraan.

"Kuchiki-taicho!" serunya. "Jangan kau sembunyikan perasaan ini, Kuchiki-taicho! Katakan! Katakan bahwa kau menyukai—"

"Kau ini bicara apa sih, Hinamori?" tanya Rukia pelan.

"Eh?"

Angin kencang masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan membuat Hinamori harus menutup matanya, di saat itulah, Rukia sudah tidak ada di hadapan Hinamori.

"Ku—Kuchiki-taicho…" bisik Hinamori sambil masih Cepat-cepat Hinamori menghapus air matanya. Wajahnya yang pucat pasi itu berubah menjadi wajah penuh dendam dan amarah.

* * *

"Lama nunggunya?" tanya Ichigo setengah berlari mendekati Inoue yang sedang berdiri di balik pohon itu.

"Eh? Ti—tidak kok, Kurosaki-kun." kata Inoue. "Ada apa? Apa ada yang perlu dibicarakan?"

"Aku—mau memberikan jawaban." Jawab Ichigo mantap.

"E—Eh?" pipi Inoue memerah. Bisa dilihat matanya yang sudah berkaca-kaca bahkan sebelum mendengar pernyataan Ichigo itu sendiri.

" Aku—" bisik Ichigo.

"…ya?" bisik Inoue juga.

"Hmph," dengus Ichigo. Ia tersenyum begitu manis di depan Inoue, membuat Inoue nyaris tak sadaran diri (makin lebay saya nulisnya) "Inoue…. Aku—"

Angin kencang lagi-lagi berhembus.

Ichigo dan Inoue dengan refleks menutup kedua matanya agar tidak kelilipan. Setelah Ichigo membuka matanya sedikit demi sedikit dilihatnya sosok Hinamori. Berdiri di hadapannya dengan mata bengkak, pipi yang memerah, dan kerutan dahi yang keras. Satu tangannya memegang zanpakuto, dan zanpakuto itu nyaris menancap di leher Ichigo.

Inoue tak bisa berkata apa-apa pada Hinamori yang seakan akan membunuh Ichigo itu. Demikian juga dengan Ichigo sendiri.

"Kau—" bisik Hinamori dengan suara tangisnya, "—telah menyakiti Kuchiki-taicho…"

"A—Apa!" tanya Ichigo.

"Aku sudah… merasakan sakit hati hebat setelah tahu Aizen-taicho telah menghianatiku… tapi… aku percaya pada Kuchiki taicho… aku tak akan menghianatinya… dan aku akan membunuh siapapun yang berani menyakiti hatinya…" bisik Hinamori.

"Ak—Aku tak mengerti apa maksudmu, Hi—"

"_Tobiume_!" seru Hinamori. Ia mengangkiskan zanpakutonya dan nyaris melukai Ichigo.

"HE—HEI! APA-APAAN KAU HINAMORI! MENYINGKIRLAH INOUE!" teriak Ichigo dan menyuruh Inoue untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

"Aku akan mencari bala bantuan!" teriak Inoue.

"Kau—kau telah menyakiti Kuchiki-taicho! Aku akan membunuhmu!" teriak Hinamori, "Mana zanpakutou yang kau banggakan itu! KELUARKAN! DAN BERTARUNG DENGANKU SEKARANG!"

"Te—Tenang dulu Hinamori, aku tidak akan menyerangmu atau apa, sekarang te—"

"_Hajike_!" seru Hinamori

CROT… *_ini suara darah yang mengalir dari pipi Ichigo_*

"Hmph," dengus Hinamori. "Mau apa kau sekarang?"

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu, Hinamori." Kata Ichigo dingin, berusaha menenangkan suasana sambil mengusap darah dari pipinya yang terluka.

"Kau tidak mengerti! KAU BAHKAN TIDAK MENGERTI MENGAPA AKU BISA MARAH SEPERTI INI PADAMU!" tanya Hinamori. "KUCHIKI-TAICHO ITU MENYUKAIMU, KUROSAKI-SAN!"

"Apa!"

Air mata yang membasahi pipi Hinamori terus mengucur lebat. Genggaman tangan pada zanpakuto miliknya pun semakin dipererat.

"Kau tidak tahu?" tanyanya. Dan sekali lagi ia menangkiskan zanpakutounya kea rah Ichigo. "APA KAU TIDAK SADAR KALAU KAU SUDAH MENYAKITI KUCHI—"

"Cukup sampai di sini… Hinamori." Bisik Hitsugaya. Dengan sekali tebasan saja ia sudah bisa menghentikan gerakan HInamori.

"Hi—Hitsugaya-kun?" bisik Hinamori dengan nafas tersengal.

Hitsugaya melirikkan matanya ke atas. Seakan menyuruh Hinamori untuk melihat ada apa di atas.

"Kuchiki… taicho?" bisik Hinamori lagi. Air mukanya terlihat shock saat tahu Rukia berdiri di atas dahan pohon pinggir sungai itu dan memandang Hinamori dengan tatapan terdingin yang pernah ia lihat.

"Ru—Rukia…? " bisik Ichigo.

Rukia memutar tubuhnya agar tak melihat wajah Ichigo dan juga Hinamori. Matanya yang sayu itu tak mudah mereka berdua tebak. Rukiapun pergi dan meninggalkan mereka bertiga di sana tanpa pesan yang jelas.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**

* * *

**Selesai. Bagaimana minna? Untuk selanjutkan, bersuka citalah… karena nggak akan ada lagi pair IchiHime. (gomen untuk penggemar IchiHime…) Selanjutnya akan lebih kearah HitsuRuki dan IchiRuki. Lalu terima kasih juga untuk semua yang sudah review. Berikut balasannya :D

Untuk mio 'ichirugiran' kyo :D maaf buat semua IchiHimenya… (apalagi di chapter ini) tapi IchiRuki sudah mulai bergerak di chapter selanjutnya. Keep readingnya, thanks sudah review :D

Untuk Aika Ray Kuroba :D Maaf buat IchiHimenya..Aika-san…x0 Wah, Hitsu nanti bakal sering muncul lho… jadi bakal ad sedikit HItsuRuki begitu nantinya. Tapi, IchiRukinya nongol di chapter selanjutnya, hehehe. Keep reading ya xD

Untuk Ai xD saya juga ga sanggup. Hahaha. Setiap bikin dialognya Inoue, sy bisa jadi lebay begitu (ini serius) Makasih udah review, keep reading ya :D

Untuk SoraHinase :D Untuk masalah sapu tangan sudah dijelaskan sama Hinamori di chapter ini :D hehehe, terima kasih udah review. Salam kenal :D

Untuk 2Phoenix7 :D Wahahahahaha! Iya bagian itu memang paling seru (bagian Hitsu meluk Rukia) mantab sekali (ngaku2 sendiri) makasih sudah sudah review :D

Untuk Ruki Yagami :D Iya saya sudah tobat (?) IchiRuki mulai muncul di chapter depan :D, tapi ada HitsuRukinya ga masalh kan Ruki-san? Makasih sudah review :D

Untuk ojou-chan :D Salam kenal juga :D Nggak kok. Nggak lanjut kencan. Seperti yang diketahui, Ichigo mau ngasi jawaban ke Inoue, tapi tidak berhasil rupanya. Trus... Hitsu nggak naksir Rukia kok. … belum. Hehehe.

Untuk yuuna hihara :D IchiRuki kissu? Oke. Tapi lebih diending ya. Biar lebih dramatis begitu :D hahaha. Makasih udah review yuuna-san XD maaf buat IchiHimenya…

Untuk Kurochi Agitohana :D *balik nodong M4A1* (lho?) Hahaha… di sini makin gila ya IchiHimenya? Tapi chapter depan sudah ada IchiRuki kok. Maaf ya untuk IchiHImenya… xD makasih udah review xD

Untuk bl3achtou4ro :D Iya, chap selanjutnya pasti ada IchiRuki xD Maaf ya untuk IchiHimenya. Makasih sudah review xD

Untuk Yurisa-Shirany Kurosaki xD Salam kenal :D Wah makasih ya difav xD hehehe Makasih juga sudah review


End file.
